A Brothers Search
by BayBeBlue
Summary: What if Neal and Peter found out they where brothers? This is a little fic I had an idea after reading someone else's fic about them being father and son. I see them more as big brother and little brother. Lots of brotherly love in this fic. And the classic Neal/Peter Bantering, Neal Whump, and Peter Angst. No Slash ever
1. Chapter 1

So I have read several fics about Peter being Neal's Father but since their age gap is not big enough to make that possible really, I decided to do one where Peter and Neal find out they are brothers. Anyhow here is my take on it.

Okay so someone brought out that their age gap is far enough apart to make it possible for them to be father and son, and while I like the idea of that and it's fun to read about, I think it would be cool to explore a different relationship.

I Own Nothing!

* * *

White Collar:

The room was quiet, still, serene. The busy sound of the New York street was barley heard from inside the cozy room. Neal sat on the small sofa, enamored in his thoughts as he stared upon an old worn photo album, his mother had given him before her death. He had looked through the album many times, there where pictures of her and of him throughout his childhood. But there where non of his father. He often wondered if his mother had removed any pictures that might have contained his father, possibly because of her hatred for what he had become, a dirty cop.

He had spent many nights the past few months thinking about his father. Who he was, what he was? There where so many questions left unanswered. He had no real family. His mother had died when he was fourteen from kidney failure. His father disappeared when he was three. To this day no one knew what had happened to him, where he had gone. The only thing anyone told Neal was that his father had been accused of murder. Murder. The word felt so uncomfortable to even think of. Neal hated guns, and this was partly due to the death and injury they could inflict.

Now to think that his own father was capable of murder. Of taking another life. It terrified Neal. Our parents are always a part of us, but how much is unknown. Neal feared that fact. What if he turned into his father, capable of murder, capable of violence to the most unimaginable degree? He was already a criminal, a conman, a thief, what was stopping him from taking it to the next level as his father had? The very idea was chilling.

Neal gripped the photo album in his hands. His fingers tightened around the edges as he pulled it in close to his chest. It was all that he had left of this ghost of a family. His eyes closed slowly as his head gently tilted back. The loneliness that attempted to overtake him was almost to much to bare.

Suddenly the quiet was shook to its end when two small knocks echoed forth from behind the door. Before Neal could reply however, the door was swiftly opened, and there stood a confident poised man dressed in a gray suit.

Neal sat the album down on the coffee table and slipped on his most charming smile. "Peter! What's the purpose of knocking when you don't let me answer?"

"You're right. Next time I won't bother with knocking. That way I won't give you a warning to hide whatever it is you are doing." Peter issued Neal his signature skeptical smile.

"Wow Peter. The trust you have in me is overwhelming." Neal's eyebrows arched and while there was a charming smile on his face, his blue eyes where not smiling. Peter found that strange as Neal seemed to always smile from his eyes first. He quickly recalled Neal holding an old black album when he walked into the room. His gaze fell upon the book that now sat on the coffee table where Neal had placed it. He wondered if there was a connection between the sadness he saw in Neal's eyes, and that old album. "What's in the album?"

"Just some old photo's. Come on we have to get to the office. We're going to be late." Neal tried to divert Peter's attention away from the book. But he failed. Peter moved passed him and sat down on the sofa, then he picked up the album. "Wouldn't by any chance be some baby Caffrey pictures in here would there? I sure would love some insight into the childhood of world renowned art thief and forger, Neal Caffrey."

Neal frowned and reached out to take the album away from Peter, but Peter was quick and pulled the album away out of Neal's reach.

"Peter, I may be on the FBI's leash, but I'm still entitled to some privacy here at home."

"I'll be the judge of that. Besides you got to see the picture of me in the mustache. It's only fair that I get to see an embarrassing picture of you." Peter grinned in satisfaction that he felt he had a winning case. He opened the album and looked down at the first page. There was only a single picture on the page, but it took up the entire page. It was a black and white picture of an infant wrapped in a white blanket. To Peters best guess, the baby looked to be no more than a few hours old. Peter touched the picture with his finger, and for the first time he thought about his CI in a different light. Not as a criminal, not as a consultant, not even as a conman, but as a child. He realized Neal was without a family. He started to feel sympathy for the young conman, he even began to understand Neal's lack of trust in others, in him.

Peter picked up plastic lining that covered the photo. He grabbed the corner of the picture and gently lifted it, but as it began to free itself from the page a piece of paper fell out from behind it. Peter and Neal stood motionless as they watched it softly float to the floor. Peter's eyes met with Neal's and he realized then, Neal did not know anything had been behind the picture.

Neal bent down and scooped up the paper in his hand. His eyes where scanning the words written on the old yellowed paper. Peter replaced the picture and sat the album back down on the coffee table. "What is it?" he cautiously inquired.

"It's from my mother."

"Is it about your father?"

"No."

"Look Neal, I don't know what's written there, but from the look on your face. I don't know if it's something you should read alone."

Neal looked up at Peter, he hesitated for a moment, his eyes lingered on Peter. He was searching to see if Peter was the person he wanted to share something so private with. Normally he would say no, the two had always had their share of trust issues that was no secret. But for some reason, this time, he wanted to share this with Peter. He wanted to let Peter in. He wanted Peter to feel like family, and on occasion he did. He licked his lips and his eyes trailed back down to the paper in his hands. "The letter is not written to me."

"Who is it written to?"

"I don't know, someone named by the name of Benjamin. It was dated thirteen years before I was born."

"You want to read it?"

Neal swallowed hard, it was difficult to read the words his mother had written such a long time ago. Written to someone he did not know.

Neal began to read the letter:

_My Dearest Benjamin,_

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. My actions where always in your best interest. I loved you with all my heart. But I had no choice. I was not ready to raise a child._

Neal paused, his eyes shot up at Peter the look of shock pressed both of their faces. "My mother had another son?" His voice was filled with surprise. He looked back down to continue reading:

_I made some bad choices, and those choices now haunt me. I can not bare for you to suffer for my mistakes. It's better for you this way. I can not provide the home you deserve. Your father and I are just not ready. We could provide you with love, but that's not enough. I have already found a family that wants to love you as their own. He and his wife are wonderful people. They will fill your life with beautiful things, and I know in my heart, love will follow you to the ends of the earth. You will always hold a portion of my heart. _

_You where born yesterday. They took you away so quickly I barley had time to see you. I plan on giving this letter to your new parents, they can give it to you when they feel you are ready. I know you will make the world proud. It will be a better place because you are in it._

_Love with all my heart_

_Your Mother_

_Julie_

Neal delicately folded the paper and leaned down to place it inside the album. He looked back to Peter, "I have a brother. I have to find him."

Peter placed his hand on Neal's shoulder, "We will find him together."

Neal felt relief hearing Peters assurance. "Thanks Peter."

"She said in the letter she had planned on giving it to the adoptive parents, but seeing as how it's in the album. He never read it."

"I don't even know where to start looking."

"We need to look at the adoption records. Do you know your mothers maiden name?"

"Yeah, Julie Hensen."

"That's where we start then. If he's out there. We'll find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. It inspired me to post another chapter quickly.

Ok so this chapter I actually took a part out of a book I am writing on fictionpress that happens to be about two characters that are very much like Neal and Peter. So since I thought it sounded like something that would happen with Neal and Peter I decided to slip it in here.

* * *

Chapter Two

Neal and Peter arrived at the office, both still keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Peter thought about how strange it would be to meet the brother of the infamous Neal Caffrey. Would he see similarities of his CI in the mystery man? He smiled as he thought about that. Two Neal's, that would be enough to send him over the edge. One Neal was more than a handful. He knew Neal needed to find his lost brother. And he wanted to help him find him. Neal was his CI, his partner, but more his friend. Neal deserved a family.

He and El had accepted Neal into their lives as more than just a friend, but as extended family. He worried about Neal, El worried about him. They enjoyed his visits to their home, his unannounced arrivals, the way he made himself at home as he rummaged through their refrigerator, eating the leftovers. Peter would often make sarcastic comments at his frequent visits, but it was just in fun, as he really felt pleased Neal was comfortable enough to want Peter and El's company. He would help Neal find his brother, there was no question about that.

Neal was still in shock at the sudden realization he had a brother. He wondered how his mother could keep something like that from him all those years. Was she ashamed that she had given her first child up for adoption? Had his brother ever tried to find his birth parents? If he had, Neal felt sure it would have lead to a dead end, since his family had been placed in WITSEC.

Peter said he was willing to help him find his brother. He appreciated all that Peter had done for him. Peter, El and Mozzie where the closest thing he had to family. Even if he never found his brother, that family was good enough for him. He and Peter had been working on their trust issues since Kate. They had come a long way, he knew that, but they still had a long way to go.

He wondered if the father of his brother was also his own father? If so what type of person had he turned into? Did he have a criminal background? Was he an upstanding citizen? He felt that if he could only find his brother it might answer so many questions he had about himself. About who he was, who he could be.

He left his desk and appeared in the door way to Peter's office. "Peter, how long do you think it will take to get those adoptions records?"

Peter looked up at his CI, he could see the earnestness in his eyes, the impatience. "It won't happen overnight. The records are sealed and it will take some time to get them opened. I'll file the paperwork for it this afternoon. In the meantime, we have a case." Peter picked up a case file laying on his desk and held it up. "Gather the team and meet me in the conference room."

Neal knew that Peter was right, this was not going to happen over night. Focusing on a case was the best for him at this point. He offered Peter his winning smile, "A case huh? Wouldn't happen to be a missing Degas would it?"

"Better." Peter stopped abruptly in his steps as he was headed towards the conference room. His eyes seared into Neal's, his brow furrowed and his look became serious and firm, "A missing Degas? Neal?" He drug out the name in an accusing tone, "Why would we have a case for a missing Degas? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Relax Peter, it was a joke. You seriously need to lighten up."

Peter reluctantly passed Neal as he continued to the conference room. "That's almost impossible with you in my life."

Diana, Jones, and Neal had gathered in the conference room. They where waiting for Peter to brief them on the new case. Peter sat a file down on the table and removed a photograph of a diamond Necklace, he held it up as he began the briefing.

"This is a two million dollar diamond necklace that was stolen this morning from Le Choix Jewelry store."

Neal's baby blue eyes sparkled as he looked at the picture, it was eye candy to him. "Do we get a bonus if we retrieve the necklace and catch the thief?"

Peter looked at Neal and slowly shook his head. "They already have the necklace. And they have made an arrest."

Diana had a puzzled look on her face, "If the necklace has already been returned and they have made an arrest then why are we being called in?"

Peter's smile was as if he was holding something back. "Because, the woman they arrested is saying she didn't steal the necklace. She says someone placed it in her purse. And I think she is telling the truth. Neal I need your help on this one. You and I are going down to the Jewelry store to take a look at the surveillance video from this morning when the robbery apparently took place. Diana I want you and Jones to look into recent thefts reported by Jewelry stores and see if we can't find a connection. I have a feeling this may lead us to a much bigger case."

Neal's smile grew wide enough to make even the grand canyon jealous. "Oh, this should be fun."

Peter cut Neal a stern frown, "This is not fun, Neal. This is a crime. You will not have fun! Is that clear?"

Neal tried to choke back his overly joyful smile "Crystal. I will remain as bored as humanly possible, Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go."

They arrived at the Jewelry store and where lead to the back room by a security guard. He seemed highly disgruntled and skeptical that they could find something the police had missed. "The video feed from the security cameras is in here." The Guard opened a door to a small dark room with multiple monitors on the wall.

Peter and Neal entered and stood there watching the guard prepare a video for them to watch. He began to play it and pointed to the screen, "There, that's the woman that stole the necklace. You can see it in her purse, there. Sorry you guys wasted your time coming down here." The guard was sarcastic and made no attempt at hiding it.

Neal looked at the clearly agitated man, "Can you back the tape up farther?"

"It won't do you any good, the camera doesn't catch anything else other than this."

Peter placed his hands on his hips and pressed his chest out slightly as if to silently explain to the guard his authority, "We will make that determination ourselves. Back the tape up."

The guard reluctantly complied, he reached down and twisted a black knob on the control panel that slowly rewound the video.

Neal leaned in close watching the monitor closely as it ran through in reverse, then he quickly demanded, "Stop. Right there."

The guard played the video. After watching only a few seconds Neal's captivating smile returned as he stood erect, "She's telling the truth. She didn't steal the necklace."

Peter looked at Neal, he could see the confidence in his face, "How do you know? What did you see?"

"Play it back." Neal ordered.

"I think your looking to hard." The guard muttered under his breath as he backed the video up.

Neal's eyes glared at the obnoxious guard. He was hovering over the man, that was seated in a chair at the surveillance control panel, as he watched the monitor.

"Watch the guy in the long black over coat. There he just made the drop into the woman's purse."

They watched closely but even Peter failed to pick up on what Neal was seeing. "When, I only saw him look at his watch."

"Exactly, that was his diversion. He managed to drop that necklace in the woman's purse without anyone in the room noticing, and he even fooled the surveillance cameras."

"I don't see what you're talking about. His hand never left his pocket." The security guard barked in disbelief.

"The guy pulled a classic Hand off. The pocket has a hole in it that allows his entire hand to slip through. He distracted everyone by looking at his watch, while his coat was hiding his hand making the drop into the woman's purse. Thieves do this all the time when they make a lift but don't want the merchandise on them until they're outside of the store. They drop it onto the most convenient target, then follow them out of the store and lift it again. I am sure if you watch the video before this you will see him make the lift."

Peter stood erect and gave a crooked smile, "Well I'll be."

The security guard leaned back and furrowed his brow, "You're just reaching. That's ridiculous no one is that good."

Neal arched one eye brow then slightly cocked his head. "You don't think so? Have you checked for your wallet?"

The guard frowned harder, "My wallet is just fine."

"Sure about that?" Neal was poised and confident. Enough so it made the guard feel his back pocket for his wallet.

"Where is my wallet?" He cried out in anger.

Peter looked at Neal and tilted his head, "Neal!" He drug out the name as if he where scolding him.

"What, I don't have it."

Peter looked deeper into Neal's eyes as he was not buying it.

"I don't. But you might check your left pocket."

Peter gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Neal. He reached his hand into his pocket, he felt something that should not be there. He pulled it out, his eyes landing on the brown worn out leather wallet. He flipped it open and looked at the ID, it was the security guards wallet. His eyes looked up at Neal again, his lips pressed against each other. He reached his hand out and returned the wallet to the guard, "Sorry about that."

Neal feeling the heat from Peter's eyes began to plead his case, "What? You said you wanted my help."

"Yeah, your help. Not a demonstration." Peter was making his disapproving point clear by his expression.

They watched the rest of the tape and did see where the man lifted the necklace from the counter when another customer that had been looking at it became sidetracked. On the drive back to the office Peter called and filled Diana and Jones in on what they had found on the surveillance videos.

They arrived back at the office and where met at the elevator by Diana, "Peter, you where right, there have been five other reports of expensive jewelry stolen from stores in the past two weeks. I think they're related." She handed over five pictures of incredibly expensive looking jewelry to Peter.

Neal's eyes widened as he looked over Peter's shoulder at the pictures, "Wow that's a nice score."

Peter cut Neal a heavy frown. "How about instead of siding in with the thief you side in with the victims and say something like... I don't know, that's a heavy loss."

"Right, that's what I meant. I thought I said that." Neal sounded sheepish as he back tracked.

"Sure you did." Peter was sarcastically skeptical.

Peter handed the pictures back to Diana, "We will interview those Jewelry stores tomorrow and see if we can't take a look at their surveillance footage. Hopefully this guy made a mistake."

After Peter had filled out some paperwork he realized it was almost six and El was preparing those little birds Neal loved so much. He decided he wanted Neal to join them for dinner. He walked out to his CI's desk.

Neal was leaning back in his chair, his feet resting on the edge of his desk. He smiled as he watched Peter approach and stood to be eye level with him.

Peter picked up Neal's hat that laid on his desk and handed it to him. "Join us for dinner tonight. El's making your favorite."

Neal grinned and slipped his hat on, "Thanks Peter. But I think I'm just going to crash at home tonight."

Peter's smile softened a little, "I wasn't asking."

"So is that an order to join you and Elizabeth for dinner?"

"Yes it is. Get your coat and let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 - Dinner at the Burkes

Thanks for the reviews. I am glad everyone likes the story so far. I am trying to carry two stories at once with this, the Case they are working, as well as the background story of discovering Neal's brother. Hope you enjoy the conversation at the Burkes home here.

* * *

Chapter Three: Dinner at the Burkes

Neal and Peter arrived at home. As they walked into the lovely home, a warm and welcoming smell greeted them. The smell of delicious food cooking. Peter smiled as the delightful smell filled his nostrils, "El hon, Neal is joining us for dinner."

Elizabeth appeared from the kitchen with a pleased smile settled across her lips, "Wonderful. It's almost ready. Neal would you mind grabbing another plate from the kitchen to put at the table?"

"Sure." Neal was happy to help. He was looking forward to filling the empty void in his stomach, made evident by it's annoying grumble.

While Neal retrieved the plate and silverware from the kitchen, Peter helped El carry the dishes she had prepared to the table. Once they where all seated El smiled at both of the men, "So, anything exciting happen today?"

She could not help but notice Neal's smile, it was almost like a silent smile. She looked over at Peter and saw him staring at Neal, there was no grin present on his face.

"Neal decided to lift a security guards wallet today. Then he placed it on me."

El's eyes widened in surprise, yet she maintained her smile. She could tell by Peter's tone he was not overly upset. "Neal, are you trying to get my husband into trouble?"

Neal opened his mouth to say something, but Peter quickly cut him off, "No he just wanted to show off."

"Peter! I'm offended you could think such a thing. I was not showing off, I was making a point."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it. Well let me make a point then. Pull a stunt like that again and you'll be sitting pretty in an orange jump suite. I wonder what type of hat would look good with that?" Peter offered a smug grin at his threat.

"Okay fine. Point made. But you have to admit, it was pretty good." Neal's eyebrows rose and fell as he made the statement.

Peter softly shook his head a hesitant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Maybe."

Peter hated to admit it, but he did enjoy watching his CI put the egotistical security guard in his place. He could never tell Neal this for risk it would encourage this type of behavior, but the guard deserved what he got.

"Well it sounds like the two of you had an interesting day." El continued eating.

Peter and Neal both fell silent. Neither of them mentioned anything to her about what happened that morning. About the discovery of Neal having a brother. The three finished dinner and when El stood to gather the empty dishes from the table, Peter smiled at her, "Let me help you clean up hon."

Neal stood along with Peter and placed his hand on his stomach holding his tie against him, "Is it okay if use your bathroom?"

El was surprised at the request, "Since when did you start asking for permission to use our bathroom Neal? You feeling alright?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to think I was being rude by just disappearing while the two of you clean up."

"You know where it's at." She smiled and waived her hand at him to dismiss him.

He was not needing to actually use the bathroom. Rather he needed a minute to himself. He had not had any alone time since he had received the shocking news. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection. A soft curl from his hair gentle fell onto his forehead. He was tired of forcing the debonair smile everyone knew him for. He was tired of keeping the biggest con of them all, that he was fine, that nothing bothered him, that he was this strong, self-assured, suave man. Inside he was lost, he was hollow. He had carried so many aliases, he had forgotten who he was. He was not really sure if he ever knew who he was.

He was a man without a family. He was a man even without a past, WITSEC had taken that from him. Always running, changing his identity, changing his life. As he looked at the image in the mirror he began to wonder if there was anything left of Neal Bennett, or had he been swallowed whole by the ever elusive Neal Caffrey?

As soon as Neal left the kitchen, Peter reached out and took his wife's hands in his. "We found out today that Neal has a brother."

A serious expression now consumed her face, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, his mother apparently had a son before she had Neal, and placed him up for adoption. I submitted a request for the adoption records this afternoon. I told Neal I would help him find his brother."

El gently removed her hands from her husbands, she slowly turned away from him. "Peter, maybe..." She paused trying to decide if she was really going to make this request. "Maybe you shouldn't get involved."

"Why?"

"Every time you get involved in Neal's personal life... Peter, it never turns out well. For your or for Neal."

"He needs my help El." Peters eyes where fixated on hers. He could see she was worried. She was not making the request out of spite or jealousy, she was genuinely concerned. "It will be fine hon. I promise this won't end badly."

"You can't promise that. You don't know where going down this path will lead you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Honey, I know your worried. But I told Neal I would do this with him, he needs me to do this with him. You and I are the closest thing he has to family. Let's both be there for him."

She sighed then her lips slightly parted as a grin began to make its presence, "Okay, but promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

"Promise what?" Neal had returned to the kitchen. His trademark smile once again present on his face.

El turned to face him she was smiling, "That you will both be careful while you look for your brother."

Neal glanced over at Peter standing behind her, "Peter! You told El? I haven't even told Mozzie yet."

"Of course I told El. I don't keep anything from her, you know that."

"No kidding." Neal was a little frustrated that Peter told El the very second he left the room.

"Neal, it's okay. I won't say anything until you tell Mozzie. Why don't you and Peter talk in the living room while I clean this mess up."

Peter smiled at his wife as he walked by, "Thanks hon." He motioned for Neal to join him in the living room.

The two sat down, on the sofa. Neal was unsure of what exactly he wanted to say, but he felt like he needed to say something. They had not talked much about the subject weighing on both of their minds since this morning. He glanced over at Peter "Even if my brother tried to find us, he would never have gotten anywhere because of WITSEC."

"No probably not."

"I wonder if he feels resentment at my mother for giving him up? If he feels abandoned."

"Probably not. I imagine he was satisfied with the life he was given and understands there where probably good reasons for her giving him up."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because that's how I feel."

"That's how you feel? Peter, don't tell me you where adopted?"

"I was."

"And this you have failed to mention to me. All those times we talked about fathers and families and you never once said anything about being adopted."

"Never really saw a reason to mention it I guess. We talked about family, and they are my family. Blood ties don't make the person we are inside. It's those who love us and who are there for us that do."

"So profound Peter." Neal looked at a framed picture sitting on the table beside the sofa. It was Peter in a graduation cap and gown standing with his parents. They looked happy, they looked like a family. "Maybe you're right."

His gaze carried back to the floor in front of him. Peter was quiet as he watched his partner, he could see his mind thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

Neal smiled, but this time it was not fake, it was peaceful. Pleasant. "When I was a kid, I use to image what it would be like to have an older brother." He paused for a few seconds as his mind recalled the fond fantasy. "There was this kid in elementary school named Scott Marks, he was big for his age, and I was...well not so big. Anyhow he use to beat me up all the time. But I use to imagine how cool it would be if I had a big brother that would come and beat the crap out of him and scare him to death if he ever messed with me again." Neal chuckled quietly to himself as he relayed the story.

"I'm sure he would have too. I think he would be proud of you."

"Okay now that is a shock to hear coming out of your mouth. Proud of a thief and forger?"

"Well maybe not proud of that. But proud of who you are now. You've come a long way Neal."

Neal sighed and rubbed his neck with his hand, "What about you? You ever want a sibling? Brother or sister?"

"Yeah, I use to think about what it would be like to have a sibling. Thought about having a sister once, then I realized I would be an incredibly over protective brother of her. So it was probably a blessing that I didn't have a sister." Peter laughed at the thought. "Thought about having a brother once too. I had a friend that had an incredibly annoying kid brother. And when I say annoying, I'm being kind."

Neal smiled at Peter, "So I guess that made you not want one?"

"Actually no, it made me want a brother. Because even though the kid was insanely difficult, my friend was incredibly protective of him. No one could even look at the kid in a threatening way without dealing with Greg's wrath. Those two fought like cats and dogs, but in the end they where brothers. And everyone knew they had each others back. And I admired that."

"You would have made a good brother Peter." Neal felt comfortable expressing that to Peter.

Peter looked at Neal with a subtle surprised expression, "You think so?"

"Yeah, you keep me straight. And we both know that's hard to do."

"True."

They both fell quiet as their thoughts lingered on the conversation and where it had turned. It was really the first time they had expressed themselves to one another. The two made a good team fighting on the same side of the law. They where good partners. And they where becoming good friends.

* * *

Chapter four will be Neal telling Mozzie about his brother, and back at work on the case. It will also reveal some new information about the adoption of Neal's brother. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 - Seven Sins

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is mostly about the case, but it does reveal a little bit about the adoption at the end. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Seven Sins

After Neal left the Burke's home he decided to walk home. He wanted to think. To reflect on his and Peter's conversation that evening. Peter was a good man. He was a good friend. Even with his and Peters frequent trust issues over the past few years, he felt Peter would always be there for him. To pull him out when he got in to deep. To lift him up when he felt low. To save him from his past. Even to rebuke him when, frankly he deserved it. Yes that was Peter. Neal smiled as he thought about some of his past mistakes Peter tried to correct.

There was the time he stole the painting, The Girl with the Locket, then he had to tell Peter. He remembers now how nervous he was about telling him the truth. But his nerves where not because he was worried Peter would have him thrown back in prison, they where due to his fear of disappointing Peter. To face that disapproving look, that scornful eye. He laughs at it now as he thinks back on that day. No one could ever make the, Neal Caffrey feel like a child receiving a lecture. Neal answered to no one, until Peter came into his life. Normally, Neal would have resented being under someone's thumb, but for some unknown reason, he did not seem to mind being under peters thumb. And that baffled him. It was something that even he could not explain.

Neal had finally arrived home. As he entered his room he saw Mozzie, sitting at the table, in the dark. Neal flipped the light switch on, and looked quizzically at Mozzie, "Moz, what are you doing?"

"Really Neal? Has it come to that? Have I finally taken a back seat to the suit?"

Neal rolled his head as he removed his hat and tossed it onto the table in front of Mozzie. "Aw, Moz! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about our plans tonight."

"Just tell me you didn't forget because you where with the suit."

Neal's expression told Mozzie exactly where he had been. "I'm sorry Moz."

"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." Mozzie arched his eyebrows as he looked at Neal.

"Oh come on Moz. I'm not an evil friend just because I forgot about our plans."

"Maybe not, but forgetting about me because of a suit. It's beneath you Neal."

"Yeah, well I didn't forget because of Peter. I have had... an enlightening day."

"Enlightening? Enlighten me then?"

"I found a letter my mother wrote before I was born." Neal walked over to the coffee table, removed the letter from the photo album, and handed it to Mozzie.

Mozzie took the letter, his eyes scanned the surface as he read it. He slowly raised his eyes and looked at Neal with arched eyebrows, "Your mother had another son?"

"Yes, that means I have a brother out there somewhere."

Mozzie sat the letter down on the table beside Neal's hat. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and find him. Peter said he'd help me."

"You told the suit before me?"

"Moz, Peter was here when I found the letter this morning. It's not like I had a choice." But he really did have a choice. He knew he could have conned his way out of reading the letter to Peter, but he chose to include him.

"How can I help?" Mozzie sounded frustrated but sincere.

"I honestly don't know, Moz. Anytime I try to find anything out about my family I seem to hit a brick wall."

"Obstacles are those frightful things you see when you take your eyes off your goal." Mozzie gave a calming and assuring smile.

"Henry Ford. Nice Moz."

"Thank you."

"Well Peter said he put in a request for the adoption records. I guess we will find out soon enough if that leads us anywhere."

"As strong as my distaste is for the suit, Neal. He does have meritorious investigative skills."

Neal gave a sly grin "I know, he did catch me after all."

"No need to get cocky, Neal. Remember he caught you twice. Which ironically detracts from the point being made."

Neal sighed and took a seat across from Mozzie. He looked at the wine bottle that Mozzie had opened sitting on the table. He reached out and turned it to read the label, "You're drinking my Dom Perignon. Moz I paid two hundred dollars for that bottle."

"Tsk, tsk, Neal. I remember a time when you would drink world class wine without spending a dime."

"Yeah, well those times are over. Now I have to pay for my luxuries."

"I hope when you find your brother, he's more like you use to be."

Neal tipped his head in and looked at Mozzie in annoyance. "Go home Moz... or wherever you go. I have to get some rest we have a case to work tomorrow."

"Fine, I know when I am unwanted."

The next morning Neal was running late once again. He seemed to be doing this on a reoccurring basis. If he was not careful Peter might get suspicious and start watching his tracking anklet with even more scrutiny.

He exited the elevator and began walking towards his desk. Just as he tossed his hat onto the desk he saw Peter appear at the railing in front of the conference room. He looked serious and he gave him the famous FBI two finger point, that always carried the same message, "Here now." Neal had seen that gesture issued with such authority and always in the same exact manner, he determined it must be a training technique they receive at Quantico.

He turned and headed towards Peter who was now waiting by the stairs.

"You're late. Again." Peter did not sound non to pleased.

"Sorry, didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had a lot on my mind."

"Well it's time to clear your mind because we have a case to solve." Peter pointed towards the conference room as he began to lead the way in.

Neal followed behind Peter. Diana and Jones where already seated at the conference table. Both where looking through documents as they waited for Peter and Neal to take a seat.

"Ok Neal, since you where late I am going to catch you up, so clear your head, and listen careful."

Neal slipped on his enthusiastic charming smile. "Peter, when have I had a problem with listening?"

"Neal, you _always_ have a problem with listing. How many times has Peter told you _not_ to do something and you do it anyhow?" Diana cut Neal a sarcastic look.

"Good point Diana. Listening requires more than just hearing, you do understand that, right Neal?" Peter was now staring Neal down with his fierce gaze.

"Yes Peter, I understand that."

"You sure about that Neal? Because wasn't it just last week when Peter told you to stay in the car while we pursued the suspect, and you decided it would be a better idea to try and cut the guy off? Yeah remind me how that ended?" Jones was leaning back in his chair and pointing a pen, that sported the FBI logo, at Neal as he spoke.

"Okay, fine we don't have to go there. Let's talk about the case." Neal wanted to end the conversation he did not like where it was headed. Last week had been embarrassing enough for him, let alone put Peter over the edge. No need to rehash old feelings.

Diana gave Neal an evil smile, "Oh we're going there. I seem to remember you running in front of the suspect and having a head on collision with the butt of his gun. You where flat on your back with a gun pointed in your face when we came around the corner."

Neal rolled his eyes, then looked over at Peter. He was curious as to how Peter was taking the resurrection of this memory. "Okay, okay I get the point." Neal tried to offer a sincere smile.

"No Neal, I don't think you do get it. You made a stupid call that day and almost got yourself killed. That's not okay." The subject was obviously still a sore topic with Peter.

"Look Peter, I said I was sorry, I think you made your point last week?, What is this, bash Neal day. I swear I'll never come in late again."

Peter pressed his lips together then picked up an envelope and extracted five photographs. "In the past two weeks there have been five robberies reported by Jewelry stores across the US. These are the necklaces that where stolen, they are all part of a set. The total number in the set is seven." Peter handed the photos to Neal.

Neal looked at them and smiled. "These are the Seven Sins."

"You're familiar with them then?" Peter tilted his head forward as he watched Neal study the images.

"Yeah. They where designed by Franco Marks. He designed one for each of his mistresses. He never sold them, instead he gave them to Jewelry stores with the condition they where never to be sold. He wanted them to serve as a symbol that the price we pay for our sins can be greater than we expect. Each Necklace is worth two million on it's own, but together as a set, they're worth fifty million." Neal's eyes trailed up from the pictures in his hands and met Peters gaze, "We're dealing with the same guy. He's after the full set."

"That's right. And since he already has five, and the sixth is in evidence, it only leaves one necklace. So it should be easy to set up a sting."

"Boss, even if we know where he plans on striking next, won't he know we are on to him?" Diana shifted her weight in her chair as she raised the question.

"Not necessarily. He doesn't know that we know about these other five necklaces. And for all he knows we have made an arrest. He has no idea we are still investigating the case." Peter pushed his chair away from the table to stand.

"Okay but even so, we have no idea when he is going to make his next move, we can't just set up a sting waiting for him to strike again." Jones was now leaning on the table looking intently on Peter as he stood.

"Yes we do." Neal suddenly smiled and stood to be eye level with Peter.

"How?" Jones tilted his head unsure of Neal's confidence in the matter.

"The Jewelry stores where told to never sell the necklaces, but they where never told they couldn't show them off. They began using the necklaces as a marketing ploy to attract customers to their stores. They started selling appointments for people who wanted to see the necklaces. So the necklaces are only taken out of the safe during one of those appointments. The guy either works for the company that makes these appointments, or he has an accomplice that works for them. Either way, that's when he makes his move." Neal smiled as he realized they where beginning to develop a plan to catch the thief.

"Okay so we call and set up an appointment to see the seventh necklace, and that's when we set up the sting." Diana was now also standing as she was feeling ready to roll with the plan.

"Well, it's not as easy as that." Neal licked his lips and looked at Peter.

Peter tilted his head unsure of what Neal meant, "Why?"

"Peter, how long has it been since you bought Elizabeth an expensive piece of jewelry?" Neal's charming smile had returned once again.

"Uh, uh. No way, there is no way I can afford anything in that store."

"Well they only sell the appointments to someone who has purchased something from their store. So looks like you'll have to take one for the team." Neal reached out and placed a hand on Peters shoulder.

"The FBI will take one for the team. I'll file the papers for the sting. Jones you contact the other five Jewelry stores and request their surveillance footage, maybe this guy made a mistake. Diana, you set up an appointment to look at engagement rings at the Jewelry store that has the seventh Necklace."

"Engagement rings? Who's getting married?" Diana raised her eyebrows curious as to Peters answer.

Peter smiled and rested his hand on Neal's shoulder, "You and Neal."

"Nice." Neal smiled broadly.

"Oh Boss. Come on, Caffrey and I could never pass as a couple."

Jones smiled, "You guys make an adorable couple. Any plans for kids?"

"Shut up!" Diana jousted her finger at Jones with a warning smile.

Diana and Jones left the conference room and Peter began to walk out when Neal stopped him, "What should I do?"

"You, can go back to your desk and finish the paperwork you didn't do this morning because you where so late."

"Right." Neal pressed his lips together and smiled as he walked passed Peter and headed to his desk.

Peter entered his office and began filling out the paperwork for the sting, when Diana suddenly appeared at the doorway, "Hey Peter, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Come in."

Diana entered and closed the door behind her. "I did a lot of digging for those adoption records for Neal's brother, and I didn't find out much. But I did discover when Neal's family was placed into protection, WITSEC sealed the records. Those are almost impossible to get past. I think you're going to have to call in a favor for this one Boss. I hope a Judge owes you a big one."

"I was afraid of that. It's standard procedure. I do have one favor I might be able to call in." Peter leaned back in his chair.

Diana turned to leave the office but stopped just before opening the door, she looked down at Neal sitting at his desk filling out papers. "What if you find Neal's brother, and he turns out to be trouble." She turned to face Peter.

"That's why I am not telling him what I find out. For now all he needs to know is that the records are sealed and we can't get access to them. Once I know more, then I'll decide if I will tell him or not."

* * *

Next chapter will be more about the adoption and Peter getting the files unlocked. But will he discover the truth then? Who knows, no really I don't know yet lol.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shopping, Trust, and News

Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five: Shopping, Trust, and News

The next morning Neal made sure to arrive at work on time. He was sitting at his desk shuffling through some papers when Diana approached. A smile spread her lips, "You ready? We have an appointment to keep."

Neal pushed his chair away from his desk and stood, grabbing his hat in the process. "So soon?"

"Yeah, don't you know you never keep a lady waiting."

Neal smiled back at her, "What about Peter, is he coming."

"No, I can handle babysitting you just fine on my own. Besides he said he had some things to take care of. So are we picking out this engagement ring or what?" She pointed her finger in his face.

"Absolutely. Lead the way." Neal gestured with an open hand towards the elevator. Just as they turned to leave, Neal turned back and looked at Peter in his office. Neal's charming smile disappeared, his eyes narrowed. He suddenly had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The same feeling he had when Peter was hiding the fact he had met with Kate. Peter had told him on the way home from the office last night that the adoption records had been sealed by WITSEC, and getting them opened would be next to impossible. But now seeing Peter, sitting in his office while Diana and he where headed to start the undercover operation alone; something was wrong. Peter was not telling him something.

The frustration was endless. Every time they would take a step forward with the trust issues they had in their relationship, they took two steps back. It was an endless circle they where running in. Like a dog chasing its tail, they would never capture the trust that both of them wanted so badly.

Neal's eyes lingered on Peter as he thought about the vicious cycle they where in. Suddenly Peter looked up from his desk and caught Neal's eyes. They both stared at each other through the glass wall, past the distance that separated them, past the hustle and bustle of the FBI Agents moving around the room. It was only a few short seconds that their gaze was captivated on each other, but in those few seconds, spent up feelings poured out. Expressions so strong where exchanged, words would have only weekend the impact of the moment.

Neal's missing debonair smile, his narrowed eyes, his clenched teeth that exaggerated his chiseled jaw line, screamed at Peter "You're up to something. I don't trust you."

Peter's eyes where soft, his brow was slightly furrowed, his lips refused to smile. He was imparting a different message to Neal. "I only want to protect you. Trust me, Please."

Neal turned breaking their eye contact, he slipped his hat on his head and turned to join Diana who was waiting at the elevator. As he joined her, his gracious smile reclaimed its position on his face. "Let's get a ring."

Peter watched the two as they entered the elevator. He did not look away until the elevator doors had closed, capturing them inside. He leaned back in his office chair. He tapped an FBI pen on the edge of his desk with his fingers. He wished Neal would trust him. He would never do anything that would harm Neal, or put him in harms way. On the contrary, the reason he did things behind his back was to protect Neal. He thought Neal deserved a family. But he was more concerned with; what if this lost brother was a criminal as well? They did share the same blood ties. What if being a con-artist was a family trait? Was that even possible? Neal did not need anyone else in his life persuading him to defy the law. Mozzie did enough of that.

Peter clenched his jaw and reached out to pick up the phone on his desk. He flipped open his address book and flipped through the pages looking for a phone number. Once he found it he dialed.

A woman's voice on the other end picked up, "You've reached Judge Larson's office, how may I help you?"

"This is Agent Peter Burke with the FBI. I need to speak with Judge Larson."

"Please hold."

There was click followed by silence. Peter waited patiently for a few minutes.

"Agent Burke, it's been a long time. How is Elizabeth?"

"El's doing great. How are you and your wife doing?"

"Good, we are good. Had our first grandbaby this year."

"Well congratulations, that's exciting."

"Alright, well I know this is not a social call, so what can I do for you?"

"You're right, it's not. I am needing to file a request open some sealed adoption papers."

"Adoption papers? Sealed? You better have a good reason for me to grant this request."

"Well actually it's for a friend of mine."

"Peter, you know I am not in the type to granting personal favors."

"No, I know that. But you are the type to return a favor."

"So is that what this is about? You calling in your favor?"

Peter paused for a few seconds, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay, but we are even after this. No more favors."

"Right, no more."

"Well I need the birth parents name then."

"I'm not sure about the fathers name, it could be James Bennett. The mothers name however is Julie Hensen. She had a son. That's really all the information I have. The mother was later placed into witness protection, and it was WITSEC that sealed the adoption files."

"WITSEC? Peter it can be dangerous unlocking files that are linked to someone in WITSEC."

"Yes I am aware of that. But the mother passed away several years ago."

"This better not come back on me, Peter."

"It won't. I promise."

"Alright, I should have something for you later this afternoon."

"That soon?"

"I'm a Judge, Peter. I'm already at the head of the line."

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. His head hurt. He was not sure where this road he was going down was about to lead him. But wherever it went, he would make sure it was safe before he took his friend down it.

Diana and Neal arrived at the Jewelry store just after twelve. Upon entering the building they began to understand the type of people that shopped there. The enormous crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the room was captivating. The mural painted on the wall of a chariot being pulled by two white horses was massive. The displays that contained the elaborate jewelry where impressive in their own right.

A man dressed in a well tailored blue suit approached them with a broad smile, "May I help you?"

Diana returned his smile and reached over capturing Neal's arm within hers, "My Fiancé and I had an appointment this afternoon to look at wedding rings."

"What was your name?"

"Nicholas Holden, and Marie Santella."

The man walked to a computer located at a desk at the center of the floor and began typing in the names. After a few seconds he looked up and smiled, "Ah, yes, come with me. Carson will be helping you with anything you need today. Can I get you anything? We have some of the finest wines in the state."

Neal grinned in delight at the mans declaration, "Really? Well I wouldn't mind..."

Diana squeezed his hand firmly enough to make Neal grimace slightly. The woman had a grip. She quickly cut him off, "We wouldn't mind a glass of water. Thank you."

The man replied, "Is there a certain type of water you prefer?"

Diana was unsure of how to reply, after all water was water, "Yeah, clear would be nice."

The man simply smiled an turned to leave. Diana looked over at Neal and quickly frowned at him, "We don't drink on the job."

Neal smiled and tilted his head towards her, "You just asked for _clear_ water."

"Yeah, so? What else is there?"

"There is Spring water, Sparkling water, Purified, to name a few. They're not the same."

"No, they just taste the same." Diana sarcastically smiled with a slight nod to her head.

Neal rolled his eyes, "Well it does take a sophisticated pallet to tell the difference I guess."

"Excuse me?" The look she gave him made him take a step back and he began to regret saying it. The woman was tough and intimidating, even to him.

They where interrupted when a man approached the display case where they where standing, "Hello, I am Carson, I will be assisting you today. And may I say congratulations on your engagement. May I hear the proposal story?"

Neal grinned, being the romantic he was, he had already imagined how he would answer this question. But before he could say anything Diana answered, "Oh sadly my Nick is not so romantic. He popped the question after he dropped me off, after one of our dates. As I was walking to the door he rolled down his window and yelled out, "Hey wanna marry me?"." Neal was irritated at her reply, that was completely out of character for him. Diana knew that however and that was reflected in the smile she gave him. She reached her hand over and gently tapped the side of his cheek "But I said yes anyhow, because I know he has no clue how to romance a woman. He's actually quite clumsy."

Neal clenched his teeth and talked through them "No I'm not."

"Yes, honey, you are. Don't you remember last week when you wound up flat on your back after running into something?"

Neal leaned over and began looking through the rings in the display, "So what one of these caught your eye, _dear_?"

Diana was satisfied she had manages to ruffle Neal's feathers, turned and pointed to a ring and said I like that one.

They spent a good part of the hour looking at different rings when Diana decided she was tired of ring shopping, something she hated doing anyhow. She picked one up that Carson had pulled out and quickly and excitedly said "This is it. This is the one. I love it." She handed it to Carson and smiled "We'll take it."

Carson cocked his head in surprise that she had found a ring so easily, "That was fast. Are you certain?"

"My fiancé knows what she wants. If she says that's the one, then that's the one." Neal wrapped his arm around Diana's wais and pulled her close.

Carson nodded his head and took the ring then turned to pick up some paperwork behind the desk.

Diana turned her eyes to look into Neal's, "You don't get that hand off of me, you'll be wearing it in a sling for the next month."

Neal smiled and removed his hand from her waist. When Carson returned Neal decided it was time to inquire about the Seven Sins Necklace. "I heard you have one of the necklaces Franco Marks designed here? Is that true?"

Carson raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question. "Yes, that is true."

"Anyway we could see it? I kind of feel like I need to make up for that bad proposal, you know."

"Oh that would be amazing, can we?" Diana sounded enthusiastic.

Carson looked at them both, "You can but we only sell appointments to view the necklaces to customers that have purchased merchandise from us."

"Well then we're in luck, because we just purchased a ring. How much does the appointment cost?"

"Two thousand dollars."

Neal smiled and looked at Diana, "I think that's doable. If you want to see it that is."

Diana put her hand on Neal's arm and rubbed up and down gently, "Oh yes honey, I would love to see it. Such a breath taking piece. It just might make up for that bad proposal."

Neal looked back to Carson, "It's settled then. If that's what it takes to be forgiven, I'm more than willing to pay that price."

Carson reached into his lapel pocket and pulled out a business card, he handed it to Neal, "You will pay us here for the ring and the appointment, and you can call that phone number to schedule the appointment to view the necklace."

They wrapped everything up at the Jewelry store and headed back to the office.

Peter sat in his office most of the day. He tried to keep his mind preoccupied with paperwork, he felt anxious to hear back from the Judge. He also hoped Neal and Diana where having success in setting up their appointment to look at the Necklace.

Once he saw that they had returned, he motioned Diana into his office. She told him about their experience at the jewelry store. Peter informed her that he had called in his favor with Judge Larson and was waiting to hear back. Neal never even attempted to talk to Peter the rest of the day. And Peter decided that was for the best. He did not want to lie to lie to Neal about the adoption papers if he where to have asked about them.

Towards the end of the day, Peter received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Agent Burke, this is Judge Larson. I have some news on the adoption files you requested."

"Great, what did you find out?"

"Not much. Unfortunately I was only able to unseal one side of the adoption records. The birth parents side. I am having my secretary fax them over to you now. I am sorry I was not able to do more."

"Thank you Judge. At least it is better than nothing."

"Tell Elizabeth I said hello."

"I will. Thank you."

Once Peter had hung up the phone, his fax line began to ring almost immediately. He stood and walked over to the machine as it printed out a single page.

He lifted it at began to read. The first few paragraphs simples stated both parents where relinquishing their parental rights, and turning the child over to New York Adoption Agency.

Childs Birth Name:

Benjamin Cole Reeves

Biological Mother:

Julie Leann Hensen

Biological Father:

Rick Dean Garner

Peter stopped reading when he came across the fathers name. It was not the same father that Neal had. They where half brothers. Peter had never heard the name Rick Garner. He was out of the picture by the time Neal and his mother where placed in WITSEC. That means he might be able locate this man. This man may be able to give him more information about his sons adoption.

It was a plan. And Peter felt it was a good plan.

* * *

Next chapter will be Peter visiting with Rick Garner. What will he discover?


	6. Chapter 6 - Dead Ends

I had the best time writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I know some have said they are not crazy about Diana in my story but I wanted her to be more forceful with Neal. I like her character in WC but in this AU I wanted her to be stronger and more demanding. Her character is really the only one I exaggerated. But in the end I think you will like her, because she is a tough exterior with Neal but she really cares for him, just hides it really well. This will come out later in the story.

* * *

Chapter Six: Dead Ends

Peter had asked Diana to do a search for Rick Garner before he left the office that day. The next morning when he arrived at the FBI office he was greeted by Diana at the stairs, "Boss I've got some news on Rick Garner."

"Let's talk in my office?"

She followed him through the office door. Her eyes glanced across the room making contact with Neal's suspicious eye, as she closed the door behind her. She turned and faced Peter, who was already sitting in the chair behind his desk. "You know, Neal suspects something's up."

"I know. But right now, I just need to find his brother. Then hopefully we can close the book on this chapter. What did you find out?"

"Rick Garner works as a cab driver. And get this, he is here in New York."

"Your kidding?"

"No, he moved here twelve years ago with his wife."

"And your sure its the same Rick Garner?"

"Positive. I already called and talked with him this morning."

"You called him, Diana I don't want the FBI associated with this just incase it goes bad."

"Don't worry, Peter. I told him I was your secretary, and that you where Mark Dawson a lawyer with Legal Family Services. He is under the impression you are representing a client that is searching for his brother."

"That's bold, Diana."

"Yeah, well you have an appointment to meet with him this afternoon at twelve. Here is his address, he's expecting you." She handed a piece of paper to Peter with an address scribbled across it in a very neat and clean and writing.

Peter took it from her and his eyes stared at it for a few seconds. "Thanks, Diana. Any news on the case?"

"Yeah, Neal called the company and made an appointment for tomorrow at one, to view the necklaces."

"That's great. We need to get everything in place for the sting then."

"I've got it covered, Peter. You have something else you need to take care of." Diana pointed to the paper in Peter's hand, then she turned and exited the office.

Peter looked back at the paper then gently folded it, and placed it in inside the pocket of his suit jacket. It was two hours before he was expected to meet with Rick Garner, so he decided to get some paperwork done before then. He needed to keep busy, Neal was studying his every movement enough as it was.

As Diana walked passed Neal's desk, he stood and asked her, "You tell Peter about the appointment?"

She was startled for a moment wondering how he could possibly know about the appointment she had made for Peter, with Rick Garner. Then her startled expression disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "Yes, I told him you set it up for tomorrow at one. He's ready to catch this guy." She proceeded to walk towards the elevator again.

Neal once again attempted to stop her, "So where are you headed?"

"There's a lot that needs to be done to prepare for a sting. And that's what I'm trying to do if you will ever leave me alone."

"How come Peter, isn't taking care of it?" Neal sounded doubtful.

"Peter, is taking care of the paperwork, I am taking care of the legwork. I'm sorry, have I missed something? Because I could have sworn that you worked for Peter, not the other way around."

"I was just curious." Neal raised his hand as if to settle Diana. She seemed a little put off by his prodding.

"Remember Neal, Curiosity killed the cat." She smiled but it was in a kind way. He returned her smile then sat back down at his desk as she left the room.

Peter checked his watch, it was 11:30. It was time to leave. He was feeling a bit nervous about what he might find when he arrived to talk to Rick Garner. He clutched his keys in his hand and grabbed his coat that was draped over the back of his chair.

He saw Neal sitting at his desk as he began descend the stairs. As he approached Neal issued him a suave and confident smile.

"Peter, you headed to lunch?"

"I am."

"I thought we might grab lunch together today." Neal was really just testing Peter. He had a feeling Peter was headed somewhere he did not want Neal to know about.

"Actually I am meeting El for lunch. With the hours I keep sometimes it's hard for us to have one on one time." Peter grinned, he knew by Neal's forced smile he was not buying the story. Peter knew Neal better than anyone. He could read him like the cover of a book. He knew when Neal was hiding something, he knew when Neal was hurting beneath the fake captivating smile that seem to become a permanent costume on Neal's face. But at the moment he just needed Neal to accept the lie. He would tell him eventually, maybe.

"Well, have a nice lunch. Tell El I said hi." Neal watched as Peter boarded the elevator. His eyes dropped down to his desk. He hated this deceptive part of their relationship. He hated how Peter had this unending power over him. Neal had never let anyone into his life close enough to have that control over him. Not even Kate. Not really. Mozzie was the closest that had ever come to breaking through that wall, but even with their relationship there was this unsaid barrier that both knew not to cross. That was the life of a conman, and only another conman could understand it. But Peter was FBI. He was the wolf in sheep's clothing as Mozzie would put it. A force to be reckoned with. Yet Neal had let him in. And now he was crushed every time this distrust emerged, repeatedly. It was like a cancer eating away at the body of their friendship. Neal felt an empty, hallow, lonely feeling as he thought about it. If a doctor where to examine it, they would for sure declare it terminal. Like everything good in Neal's life, this friendship, this partnership, had it's end. Eventually it would be gone, over. The question was, when?

Peter tugged on his jacket trying to smooth away any wrinkles. He adjusted his tie with his hand, as he stood on the street before the apartment complex where Rick Garner resided. He was feeling anxious. He was not sure what he feared more, that this visit would lead to a something dreadful, or that it would lead no where and turn up at another dead end. Either way he was about to find out.

He knocked on the apartment door to 5C. He heard a voice yell out from behind the closed door, "Coming."

The door opened and there stood a tall man with dark brown eyes. His brown hair was littered with silver and gray hairs. He had a strong stature about him. His clearly defined jaw was covered in a shadow of silver and brown whiskers. He smiled and extended his hand to Peter, "You must be Mr. Dawson? Come in."

Peter smiled at him and entered the small apartment. The man lead the way into the living room and in the center was a brown couch sitting upon a beige rug. The couch had seen it's better days. In fact, most of the furniture in the apartment had seen better days. Yet despite the apartments lake of fine furnishings, it was tidy and well kept. Everything seemed to have its place, books neatly arranged in the book case, a stack of magazines and newspapers sat in a divided container beside the couch, they looked to be organized, possibly by date Peter thought.

"Have a seat Mr. Dawson." Rick gestured with an open hand towards the couch. He sat down in an old recliner across from the couch.

"Thank you Mr. Garner." Peter smiled and complied with the mans request. "I believe my secretary informed you about the reason for my visit?"

"Yes she did. You have a client looking for a brother and thought I might know him?"

"That's correct. I don't know exactly how to ask this, but you had a son with a Julie Hensen several years ago that you gave up for adoption, is that correct?"

Rick looked down at the floor, his eyes lost a little of the pleasing sparkle they held moments ago. "Yes. Unfortunately Julie and I where just kids. We had no idea how to raise a child. But Julie and I broke up a year after he was born. I was the one that pushed her into giving up our son. Neither of us where prepared for that kind of responsibility, and she knew that, but she never forgave me for that." His voice trailed off.

"I'm truly sorry to bring up old feelings Mr. Garner. I am just trying to find any information about your son's adoption that I can."

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't know anything. Julie has not been able to tell you anything?"

"Unfortunately she passed away several years ago. Is there anything you can remember about the adoption? Anything at all that might help?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, I was not all that involved in the process other than signing the paperwork."

Peter smiled at him, it was a disappointed smile. He stood and pulled his jacket to and buttoned the top button. "I understand Mr. Garner. And I thank you for your time. If you do recall anything please give me a call."

Rick followed behind Peter to the front door, "I will. And I hope you find him."

Peter opened the door and left, giving a smile of appreciation to the man. He walked back outside and stood there for a few minutes. He felt disappointed that the lead was only to another dead end. He began to cross the street headed for his car, keys in hand. Just as he made it across he heard someone yell out behind him.

"Mr. Dawson! Wait!"

Peter turned and saw Mr. Garner running across the street, his hand waiving in the air to attract Peter's attention.

Peter was surprised, and walked to meet the man at the curb. "Mr. Garner?"

"I remembered something. I have no idea how I remembered this, but I did. Julie and I met with the adoptive parents just before our son was born. They where a nice couple, their name was Burke. John and Carla Burke. He was in construction I think."

Peter's countenance suddenly dropped. He felt as if the world had shook beneath his feet as he heard the names. How could this be? That was impossible. His face was suddenly drained of color. His fingers where cold, his head was numb. His heart was racing. His eyes where empty.

"Mr. Dawson, are you alright?" Rick sounded concerned, he reached a hand out to steady the now swaying Agent.

Peter attempted to compose himself. "I'm sorry, what was their names?" He had to hear them again, he had to know if he heard them correct.

"I said John and Carla Burke. Do you know them?"

Peter swallowed, his world was spinning out of control all around him. Everything was as if it where being heard under water, the dog barking in the alley, the cars rushing down the street, the people talking and walking down the sidewalks. They where all as if in a silent film. Nothing made sense. But almost as if lighting had struck Peter, he was jolted back to reality. Now fully aware of his surroundings and the sounds about him. He looked at the man standing in front of him, his deeply concerned face, his kind brown eyes. Peter began to see the man differently, he was now keenly aware of the mans features, his nose was the same shape and size as Peter's, his jaw line, his brown eyes, the resemblance between the two men was strong. They where the same height, the same build. Peter was looking at his father. His biological father. No this wasn't possible. There was some mistake.

Rick frowned as he looked at Peters pale face and his distraught expression. "Mr. Dawson, you don't look so good. Maybe you should come in and sit down for a few minutes, I could call someone."

Peter was quick to reject the mans offer. "No, I'll be fine. I missed lunch and just need to eat. Thank you for your time Mr. Garner." Peter briskly walked to his car. He needed to leave. He needed to remove himself from the situation.

As he drove back to the FBI office, he thought about the chance of this actually being true. Was it really possible? Could it be just a coincidence? There was one thing that would reveal the truth, a DNA test.

Once Peter arrived at the office he took a deep breath as he rode the elevator up to the White Collar floor. He needed his composure more than ever. The drive back had allowed him enough time to feel his world steady, to allow his heart to calm, the color to return to his face.

As he exited the elevator he glanced over at Neal sitting behind his desk. his eyes lingered on him as he just stood there, not moving.

"Peter, how'd it go? You find out anything?" Diana was looking intently at him.

Peter slowly turned his head to look at Diana, he was hesitant. He always kept Diana in the loop, but this time he couldn't. This was too personal. "No, another dead end."

"Sorry Peter. Maybe it's for the best that you don't find Neal's brother."

"Maybe." Peter pressed his lips together and smiled at her. He walked passed her and through the glass doors that separated the elevators from the White Collar office. As he entered he continued past Neal's desk, avoiding eye contact with him.

Neal watched him walk to his office. He knew he was keeping something from him. He wanted to know. He stood and followed Peter up the stairs and into his office, without Peter noticing he had a tail.

"What aren't you telling me Peter?" Neal's face was void of his normal smile.

"Neal. What are you talking about?"

"I know when your hiding something. So what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything."

"So you lie to my face now? You always tell me you want to trust me. What about me trusting you? Trust is a two way street."

"I know that. Alright. I discovered your brother is your half brother. You have different fathers. I tried to locate your brothers father."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes. He died a few years ago."

Neal sat down in the chair in front of Peter's desk. "I guess I half expected that. Seems like anytime I try to find anything out about my family, I hit a dead end."

Neal looked at Peter and smiled, "Well thanks for trying." He stood and started to leave the room, when he stopped and turned back around to face Peter, "By the way, what was his name?"

Peter stared into Neal's blue eyes. He could tell the question was to extract information for him to do his own investigating. He knew Neal did not believe him. "His name was Mike Dawson." It was another lie. But it would at least buy him some time until he knew for sure the truth.

Neal left the office. Peter wasted no time, he reached over and picked up the phone to dial the department lab. He knew that due to FBI policy, anyone that worked for the FBI would have their DNA profile on record with the lab.

The phone rang a few times before a woman picked up. "FBI Libratory, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Agent Peter Burke, I need to speak with Dr. Jensen please."

"Please Hold."

After a few short moments the phone was again picked up by an older man. "This is Dr. Jensen."

"Chris, I need a favor as a friend."

"This off the record?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to run a comparison on two DNA samples you already have on file."

"Okay, what profiles do you need them on?"

"Mine..." Peter paused for several seconds, then he hesitantly continued, "and Neal Caffrey's."

"Your CI? What kind of comparison am I running, Peter?"

"If the profiles share any parentage."

Peter waited for a reply but heard nothing, only silence.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, sorry. That just caught me a little off guard. Peter, why would you think there would be any relation between you and Mr. Caffrey?"

"It's a long story. I don't have time to go into detail about it. Please just run the sample, and when you're done fax it to my home, you should have that number on record."

"I do. Since this is off record, I'll run the sample after hours, I should have the results this evening."

"Thanks Chris. Please keep this quiet."

* * *

Next chapter the test results are revealed and Peter tells El. How will she take the news?


	7. Chapter 7 - Peter Tells El

So this is a super short chapter but I wanted to get it out of my head before I forgot the way I wanted the conversation to go.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Peter Tells El

Peter had arrived home rather late as he was helping Diana prepare for the sting the next day. When he walked into the door, El was standing there to greet him. Her face was soft but her smile was missing. In her hand she gently held a piece of paper.

"Hey hon. Everything alright?" Peter was concerned by the expression on her face.

She extended her hand out towards Peter, handing him the paper. "This just came over the fax. What is going on Peter? It says its a DNA comparison of you and Neal."

Peter looked at his wife. He took the paper from her hand and looked down at it. His heart sunk as he read the only words on the page that mattered, the words in bold that confirmed what he was expecting.

**Positive Maternal Match Determined**

"What is this Peter?"

"El hon. I found out today that, my searching for Neal's brother," Peter paused as his eyes landed on the paper. He was silently rereading those bold words. "As it turns out, I was searching this whole time for me. I'm Neal's brother."

"What? How can that be?"

"Honey you knew I was adopted, I have birth parents out there somewhere. And as it turns out Neal's mother, was also my mother. I met my biological father today. I looked him right in they eyes. He had no idea who I was."

El could see the expression on Peter's face. She was unsure if it was fear, if it was anger or just shock. But it was a strong expression she had never seen before on her husbands face. She reached her hand out and rubbed Peter's arm. "Are you okay? How are you taking the news honey?"

"I honestly don't know. Part of me wants to deny it, to forget that I ever found out about it. But there's another part of me that feels ashamed of that, that feels like I should be happy. How can I be happy about this El? Me related to a criminal? I put them behind bars. I put Neal behind bars. My own brother."

"You never knew he was your brother. Honey he is still your partner and friend."

"I don't know how to react."

"What about Neal? How is he taking it?'

"He doesn't know. I have not told him yet. To be honest I don't know if I want to tell him."

"Why? He said he deserved a family, you even said we where the closest thing he had to a family. But now that it turns out he really is your family your running away from it. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm being selfish I guess. What will people think if they find out?"

"Honey just the other night you told Neal if he had a brother, he would be proud of him. Of who he has become. Why would you say that unless you where also proud of him?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes I did. I was sort of eavesdropping." El smiled softly as she sheepishly admitted to the fact. "Are you not proud of him?"

"I am." Peter suddenly realized he was proud of Neal. Neal had made remarkable improvement. He smiled at El and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm proud of my little brother."

"Then don't you think he deserves to know. Don't you want him to know?"

"I do. I will tell him, but after the sting. I need his head in the game tomorrow."

* * *

Ok the story is getting close to wrapping up. Next chapter will be the sting and there will be some Neal whump in this chapter and some Peter (Big Brother) Angst.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Sting

Ok so now it starts getting interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Sting

Neal was sitting in the FBI's surveillance van across the street from the jewelry store. He was feeling anxious about catching this thief. He had spent the better part of the morning trying his best to keep his mind preoccupied from the lies he knew Peter was hiding. It should be easier now that it was show time.

Diana smiled and reached out to adjust Neal's lapel to his jacket.

Neal cocked his head and arched his eye brows when he looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Getting into character, honey." She smiled, then gently patted the collar as she laid it down against his chest.

Peter was sitting in the chair watching the two. He had struggled most of the night with the news of him being Neal's brother. But to his surprise he had began to adjust to the news, and now as he sat their watching Neal fuss with Diana, he realized this was not so bad. Neal was a good kid, he was just dealt a bad hand, and he made some bad calls when playing those cards through out his life.

Peter was in his life now, he had been for a few years, as a friend and partner. But now taking on this new role as an official big brother in Neal's life would give him more right to meddle in the kids life. A soft smile spread Peter's lips as he thought about it.

Neal looked over at Peter and saw him smiling, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothin." Peter gently shook his head as he said the simple word.

Diana looked at Peter and narrowed her eyes, "I've seen that look before, that's not a nothin kind of look."

"I just get a kick out of watching the two of you."

Jones was sitting across from Peter and chuckled softly, "So do I. You two act like you hate each other but deep down, I think you respect each other."

Neal grinned, "You think she respects me huh?"

Diana smiled in a sweet yet sarcastic way when she looked at Neal, "Don't go getting the wrong idea slick."

"Wouldn't think of it." Neal slipped his hat on.

"Alright you two, it's almost show time." Peter stood and slipped a pen in to Neal's shirt pocket, "This is a voice transmitter. This way we can hear everything that is said in the room. Alright, you remember the plan Neal?"

"I keep a look out for the suspect and once I see him make the lift I say "It's getting hot in here." Then stand back and wait for you to enter the building."

"Yeah, and when I say stand back, Neal, I mean stay out of the way. I don't want you getting any dumb ideas like you did last week and getting yourself killed. Got it?"

"Got it. No dumb ideas." Neal gave his charismatic smile.

Diana laced her arm through Neal's, "It's One. Let's go."

"We'll be waiting from the van." Peter smiled as the two exited the van.

Peter sat quietly while they waited for them to walk to the store. He realized he was planning on telling Neal the truth that evening. Now he began to wonder how Neal would take the news. What if he became angry about it. After all your suppose to be able to trust your brother, and their relationship was not based on trust. No their relationship was based on an FBI agreement and a tracking anklet. But maybe that could change, if Neal would be willing. Peter knew he was willing, more than willing actually.

His thoughts where interrupted when he suddenly heard a voice over the intercom.

"Mr. Holden, Miss Santella, Nice to see you again."

"Carson, how have you been?" Neal shook the mans hand.

"I am good, thank you sir. I have already prepared the Necklace for your viewing. If you would follow me please."

Neal and Diana followed Carson to a table in the center of the room, that was covered in a black velvet cloth.

"If you don't mind waiting here while I retrieve the necklace."

Neal smiled at him as he watched him walk to the back of the room. He leaned in close to Diana's ear and whispered, "This is strange, they are suppose to show the Necklaces in a private room, not out in the open like this."

Diana looked at Neal and her smile disappeared, "Why is he showing it out in the open than?"

"I don't know. But this does make the Necklace much easier to lift."

Carson was again approaching carrying a black silk covered box. He slowly opened the box and removed the diamond necklace. It was magnificent, the sparkle, the clarity of the diamonds was incredible. Carson gently placed the necklace down on the table in front of them. He smiled, "It's beautiful isn't it."

"It sure is." Neal was reaching out to touch the necklace with his hand, when Carson's hand suddenly hovered over the necklace blocking Neal's hand, "I am sorry sir, but store policy forbids anyone to touch the necklace."

Neal shifted his weight and slipped his hands into his pockets. He had a bad feeling about this guy. He was not sure why but he decided he would find out. "Really, store policy? Isn't it also store policy to show the necklace in a private room, not out in the open like this, where it could be stolen."

Diana's eyes widened and she looked at Neal and smiled "Honey I am sure they know what their doing."

"Do they?" Neal's eyes never left Carson's eyes. He could see he was starting to sweat it. He could see the man was not as innocent as he appeared to be. Neal knew a con when he saw one.

Peter was listening in the van. As soon as he heard Neal he leaned forward, "Neal, what are you doing?" He questioned out loud.

Jones was looking at Peter, he could see Peter's concern that Neal was about to blow everything. Blow their cover.

Suddenly a man in a long black coat entered behind Neal and Diana, Neal turned to look at the man but when he turned back he saw Carson's expression. He was calling the man off. Neal realized that second they where working together. It made perfect sense, Carson was the inside man, he had access to the computers to see when appointments where being made on any of the necklaces. They where saving the store he worked at for last, so they could make their break after the final theft. Neal tilted his head in so he could clearly be heard through pen transmitter, "It's getting hot in here. Really hot."

The man in the black coat apparently didn't get Carson's message as quickly as he should have. He was still approaching the table when Peter and Jones came barging into the store, their guns pointed directly at the man in the black coat.

The man raised his hands and when Jones grabbed his wrist to handcuff him, he quickly twisted around releasing himself from Jones grip, then he sent a flying blow into Jones face. Jones hit the ground hard but managed to jump back to his feet as the man took off bolting passed Peter and through the front glass doors that lead out into the street. Jones bolted after him and Peter began to follow but stopped for a second and looked at Neal, "Stay here!"

"Peter, their working together." But Neal was not quick enough in his reply as Peter had already took off in the direction of the thief and Jones.

Neal slowly turned back around to face Carson who had managed to make his get away during all the commotion. "Diana, where's Carson?"

Diana looked up and around the room, "Crap, Stay here Neal, I'll go look for him." She disappeared into the back of the store clearing each room one at a time.

Neal stood in the center of the jewelry store looking around, he was thinking if it had been him, how would he have escaped? Then it dawned on him, he wouldn't have. He would have made them think he escaped then when they cleared the room to look for him he would have made his escape then. A smile settled on his lips, "Carson, I know your still here. I'm not a Fed. I'm a conman just like you. Their gone."

Slowly he saw a red drape that was positioned at the back of the store began to move. Out stepped Carson. He had a sultry smile on his face, he slowly walked towards Neal. "You must be Neal Caffrey."

Neal was surprised the man new his name, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say, I'm a friend of a friend."

"A friend of who's?" Neal was skeptical as he stared at the evil smile on the mans face.

"Let's not spoil it." Suddenly he darted towards the back door and took off down the alley. Neal had to know who he was, who was he talking about. He chased after him. Carson was quick, he had made it to the busy New York street by the time Neal arrived in the alley. Carson,  
ran passed a magazine stand, knocking it down behind him in hopes of slowing Neal down.

Neal leaped over the stand, he was determined to catch this man. Nothing would stop him. He followed him through an alley way, trash lined the filthy pavement. The buildings on each side of the alley where tall blocking off the sun. The smell of rotten food permeated the air. A homeless man was leaning up against the brick wall with a hat pulled down over his eyes. Neal darted around him trying to avoid tripping over his legs that where stretched out in front of him.

Neal stopped abruptly, the alley had hit a dead end into another building. His eyes scanned the environment, he had lost track of his target. Carson seem to have disappeared into thin air. Neal looked up the side of the building thinking he could have climbed a fire escape, but there was no fire escape. And unless he could climb walls there was not way he went up.

"Nice try." Neal heard the voice come from behind him, he spun around and was met with a fist planted in across his nose. The blow was so sudden and unexpected he toppled over flat on his back. Carson was now hovering over him. Neal's head was spinning out of control, he was seeing double. Carson grabbed Neal's jacket and pulled him slightly off the ground so their faces where only inches from each other, "Keller says hi." The voice was dark and spoken in an undertone. Hearing that name again sent chills down his spine.

Neal was trying to settle his spinning head. He looked at Carson, "Tell Keller he can jump off a bridge for all I care."

Carson smiled then dropped Neal back to the dirty alley floor. He stood over him, he had a sinister way about him. "Tell him yourself." Then he suddenly stepped to the side and there behind him stood the one man Neal hated with all his might. Keller.

* * *

Next chapter Neal Whump, Peter Angst, and a little emotion.


	9. Chapter 9 - Emotions run high

So this is the emotion scene. Hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Emotions run high

Peter and Jones had captured the man in the black coat. They had made it back to the jewelry store. While Jones put the suspect into a police car, Peter walked back inside the store. He was met by Diana, "Boss Carson is involved. He managed to escape during all the commotion."

Peter glanced around the room and noticed Neal was no where in sight. "Where's Neal?"

"I don't know. I told him to stay here while I looked for Carson, but when I came back he was gone."

"Get his tracking anklet pulled up in the van, find out where he is."

"On it." Diana left headed for the van.

Peter thought about what Neal could have been up to. Instinctively he glanced over to the table where the diamond necklace had been displayed. Thank god, it was still there. Peter began to wonder who was this Carson guy? Was that even his name? Was he the one behind this heist? Or was he just a patsy for all of this?

Neal glared up at Keller. His eyes where cold, there was not an ounce of humanity in his heart. He was the ultimate definition of wicked.

Keller slowly walked up to Neal, his subtle smile was vicious. "Hi Neal. It's been a while."

"Keller, so your the one behind this whole thing. I should have known." Neal began to lift himself from the floor of the alley.

"You could have done this with me. You and I, we where good together."

"Yeah, until you decided to cut me out. You're the scum of the earth."

"Those are harsh words to be using in your position."

"My position? And what is my position?"

"Out numbered." Keller glanced around to Carson, then back even farther as he looked at the homeless man that was now standing. He slowly began approaching the three of them. In his hand he gripped a metal pair of knuckles. He slipped his fingers through the ring holes and made a fist. The weapon was designed to deliver devastating blows. Neal had felt their wrath once before, he hoped he would never feel it again.

Keller turned back to Neal and smiled, "I'll give you one last chance, join me, leave this prison behind."

Neal looked at the man approaching with the fist clenched and ready for action, then back to Keller. "If I join you, I'm just trading one prison for another. At least the one I'm in now, won't stab me in the back."

"Fine have it your way."

Suddenly Diana appeared outside of the van and she Yelled at Peter "Peter I can hear Neal! He is talking to someone."

Peter rushed  
across the street and entered the van behind Diana. He was listening close, when he heard Neal say the name Keller. His eyes widened. His heart sank to his stomach. He could feel his fist begin to curl. He hated Keller, what he had done to him, and his wife. Not to mention the torment he put Neal through. The man was a menace that needed to be locked away for life.

He looked at Diana, "Where's he at?"

"I'm working on it Boss. It's still loading."

Peter heard Keller's offer to Neal, to join him. What did he mean by one last chance? Was he going to kill Neal? Was Neal going to accept? He felt relief as soon as he heard Neal's reply, but it was quickly followed by panic. If Neal refused his offer, what did that mean Keller was going to do? Peter clenched his hand on Diana's shoulder as she worked at pulling up the tracking data. "Hurry up Diana, Neal's in trouble."

Peter suddenly heard a loud thud, followed by Neal moaning in agony. His fist clenched tighter, his finger nails now dug deep into the flesh of the palm of his hand. A rage was vibrating through him like nothing he had ever felt before. He needed to know where Neal was, he needed to know now.

"He's two blocks from here Peter. There" Diana pointed to the screen and looked at Peter. She felt fear the same as Peter did. The sound of pain from the confident man she had come to know over the past few years, the one she had jeered with and made snide comments to, was like the sound of nails scraping against a chalk board. It made her stomach churn, her inward anger blazed against the man inflicting this pain.

Peter bolted from the van yelling at Jones as he left, "Jones, Neal's in trouble."

Jones without any waver of hesitation leaped into action following behind Peter. They where rushing to help their partner, their friend. Peter's brother. Peter feared they would be to late, he feared he would arrive to see Neal's motionless body before them. He felt his legs hit a new gear, they where moving faster than he had ever felt them move. Even in baseball when running for home plate meant so much to him, he had never ran as fast as he was now.

Neal was trying to gather himself from the ground. The pain that ravaged through him was unbearable. The copper taste of the blood that poured from his nose made his stomach churn. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet with a violent force. The man pulled his hand back and was about to deliver another hammering blow when he was stopped by Keller, "It's my turn."

The man took the knuckles off and handed them to Keller, then he slipped behind Neal pulling his arms behind his back and locking them in place, immobilizing Neal. Neal was barley able to stand on his own from the dizziness he felt. Keller slipped the knuckles on and delivered his fist into Neal's face. Neal whimpered as his head was slung backwards from the force. His lip was now busted open. Keller pulled his arm back and quickly flew his fist into Neal's stomach, forcing Neal to hunch over as his breath was ripped from his lungs.

Keller pounded his fist again into the side of Neal's ribs. Then again, and again. Neal screamed out in pain. Keller took the knuckles off and smiled, "This isn't over." he looked at the other two men and motioned with his head, "Let's go."

The man that had been holding Neal up released his grip sending Neal plummeting to the ground. The three turned and left the alley. Neal attempted to push himself up from the ground, he was unsteady but slowly he made it to his feet. He used the wall to steady himself as he began down the alley. He wanted to tell Peter it was Keller behind everything. He had to tell Peter to go look for him.

Peter was racing with every ounce of his might, Jones was close behind. They ran passed two men that where gathering up newspapers from a stand that had been knocked over. Peter just leaped over the fallen stand never giving it a second thought.

As Peter turned the corner of the first street his steps faltered slightly. The sight that caught his attention was terrifying. Neal was turning the corner from the alley. His face was covered in blood, his shirt was soaked with the crimson liquid. He was staggering. Peter rushed to his side, "Neal. What happened?" Peter quickly wrapped his arm around Neal helping to steady him. Jones approached behind Peter and he reached out to assist Peter as he began to lower Neal to the ground.

Neal tried to refuse Peter's hand gently pushing him down to the ground, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're going to sit here and wait for the Medics." Peter was persistent and Neal could tell he was not going to win this battle, and since his strength was almost depleted, he decided not to fight Peter on this matter. He allowed the two men to ease him to the ground.

Jones stood and called for an ambulance with his cell phone.

Peter kneeled in front of him, he reached up and gently lifted a curl off of Neal's forehead, his eye's surveyed his face, judging the severity of his injuries. Most of the blood had come from Neal's nose. He noticed the busted lip, and Neal's eye was beginning to show signs of a black eye.

Peter placed his hand on Neal's chest in an effort to reassure him, but Neal winced in pain from the pressure of his hand. Peter's eyes shot down to look at the bloodied shirt. His first fear was Neal had been shot or stabbed. Peter quickly began to unbutton Neal's shirt exposing his chest. He was startled when he saw Neal's badly beaten rib cage. It looked as if it had been painted with green, purple, and blue paint.

"I'm sorry." Neal's lips softly parted as the words seeped out barley audible.

"For what?" Peter's eyes where kind and soft, he was more concerned about getting Neal some help right now than anything else.

Neal's eyes looked up at Peter, he attempted a smile. "For not staying out of the way."

"Yeah, well we'll deal with that later." Peter placed his hand on Neal's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"It was Keller."

"I know. I heard everything from the van."

"He got away."

"Don't worry about it. We'll catch him. We always get the bad guy." Peter smiled at Neal. He wanted to ease Neal's pain. He wanted to reassure Neal that Keller would not escape the hand of justice. He may be able to avoid it for a time, but never escape. No one can escape it.

Peter was raging inside. He felt as if he where spinning out of control. He wanted to lash out at the man that did this to his little brother. He suddenly realized that he had stepped into the protective big brother role so quickly.

As he sat beside Neal waiting for the EMT's he started to think, maybe he had always been in this role. He often felt protective of Neal. He felt responsible for Neal. These where not new feelings, the where just stronger feelings now that he knew he was Neal's brother.

The ambulance pulled onto the side of the street, its sirens wailing. Peter reached over and placed a hand on top of Neal's head, "They're here bud."

Neal's eyes widened and he looked at Peter in surprise, "Bud? Did you just call me bud?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did." Peter stepped aside to allow the EMT's room to work on Neal.

Neal's eyes where fixed on Peter however as the medics began checking his vitals. He thought it was so strange for Peter to call him bud. The tiny three letter nickname was strikingly powerful. Neal was not sure if it was the tone it was said in, if it was the circumstances surrounding the use of the nickname, or if it was a word that was just that special. Either way it seem to put a crack in the wall of trust they had built between them. Was it possible a single word could be powerful enough to cause their trust issues to crumble beneath them? That would be nice. Neal smiled as he thought of their friendship without trust issues.

Peter sat in the chair of the emergency room waiting area. He thought about telling Neal the truth. He had planned on doing it after the sting. But with everything that had happened, this might not be the best time. He decided to wait. Another day when life was quieter.

The emergency room doors opened and out walked a bruised and battered Neal. Peter was surprised to see Neal, he quickly stood and approached him, "Neal, your not trying to escape are you?"

"Relax Peter. I just got beat up. I'm fine. The doctor released me."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Surprisingly nothing is broken. I have some badly bruised ribs, and a bruised ego." Neal smiled at Peter trying to lighten the mood.

Peter studied Neal closely, he was concerned Neal was hiding something.

"Peter, I'm fine. The doc gave me some pain meds and told me to rest." Neal held up a prescription bottle filled with small white tablets. "So can you just take me home, so I can rest."

"No. You're staying with me and El tonight." Peter gently pressed his hand on Neal's back to push him towards the door. His keys where tightly gripped in his hand.

"Peter I'll be fine at my place."

"I don't care if you'd be fine at your place. The point is your coming home with me." Peter smiled and at the same time gave his official authoritative expression.

Once they had arrived at Peter and Elizabeth's home Peter explained to El everything that happened. She was extremely concerned and wanted to make Neal as comfortable as possible in their home.

Neal sat on the sofa with Satchmo at his feet. Peter walked in from the kitchen and sat on the coffee table in front of Neal. "Okay, so you had another dumb idea." Peter's eyes where stern.

"So this is why you wanted me to come to your house? To lecture me?"

"Neal, you keep ignoring me and doing things like this. When are you going to learn your a consultant, not an agent. Your not trained for this kind of stuff."

"Peter, can't this wait till I am back at work?" Neal reached up and rubbed his head with his hand.

"No, It can't! This has to stop, Neal. You almost got yourself killed last week, and now again this week." Peter's voice was now raised. He was obviously upset.

"Okay, I get it. You can't afford to loose a valuable asset."

"What?"

"Admit it Peter, if something happens to me, it's the FBI that looses out."

"That is not what this is about."

"Really. Then why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because it is a big deal."

"Okay, then why do this now? Why here at your house? Normally you make your points at the office? And you normally don't flip out like this just because I didn't listen to you."

"That was before I found out..." Peter stopped, he caught himself before he said it. He swallowed hard. He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Not now, this was not the right time.

"Before you found out what?" Neal was harsh in his tone.

El appeared in the living room. She handed a piece of paper to Peter and softly smiled at him. "Tell him Peter."

Neal's eyes moved from Peter to El's. His voice softened, "Tell me what?"

Peter took the paper from El's hand. He looked at it, then his eyes carried back up to lock with Neal's. "I found your brother."

Neal leaned forward and was now sitting on the edge of the couch. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter clenched his teeth. His fingers tightened around the paper in his hands. "I had to be sure first. I had a DNA comparison run." Peter extended his hand to Neal handing the paper to him. "These are the results."

Neal gently took the paper from Peter's hand. His eyes settled on it. The first thing that captured his attention was the bold wording:

**Positive Maternal Match Confirmed**

Neal stared at the words for a few seconds. He knew if he looked farther down the page he would see the name of his brother revealed. He felt anxious, nervous. Afraid of what this discovery could mean for him, for his future. His eyes traveled down the paper searching for the names. Then he found them:

DNA Sample #1: Neal Caffrey

DNA Sample #2: Peter Burke

Neal's eyes raised up and met with Peter's. "What? What is this?"

"I'm your brother Neal. I traced down the biological father. He's not dead. His name is Rick Garner. He told me that he and Julie had met with the adoptive parents. And he told me their names. They where my parents. I didn't believe it at first, so I had the test run. But it's true."

Neal sat in silence. His head was whirling out of control. He was shocked. How could this be possible.

Peter sat back down on the coffee table in front of Neal. "I know this is a lot to take in. Believe it or not I have actually already adjusted to the idea. But I understand if you need some time to adjust."

Neal stood and walked to the front door. He opened it and was about to leave, when Peter stopped him. "You don't have to run away from this Neal."

He turned around to face Peter, "I have lived almost my entire life, without a family. Without anyone. And now your telling me that you're my family. How am I suppose to react. You don't trust me. I don't trust you. Where does that leave us, Peter?"

Peter stood and walked over to Neal, he was afraid to touch him, afraid it would send him out the door to never return. "It's hard to take in, I know. But Neal, I am proud of you. And I am proud to call you my brother."

Neal's eyes where glassy, tears where on the verge of falling. He wanted to run, he wanted to cut the anklet and leave this confusing life behind. But another part of him felt happy to hear those words from Peter. What if Neal did let down the barrier and let Peter in. What would that mean for his future? Would it make it better? Neal wondered if he was ready for that? He had never opened him self up to anyone. A tear began to streak down Neal's face.

Peter watched the tear as it striped down his bruised cheek. He wanted to comfort Neal. He wanted Neal to let down his guard. But that was a choice Neal had to make. It could not be forced upon him.

Suddenly Neal stepped forward his arms wrapped around Peter, embracing him. The emotional exchange was overpowering. Peter could feel tears welling within his own eyes. He felt a relief settle upon him as he hung on to his little brother. Neal was safe. and Peter was his protector. Peter raised his hands and placed them on Neal's back returning the hug. Peter closed his eyes as he squeezed him tight.

Neal felt his wall crumble, he felt this suave confident barrier he had always maintained, slowly melt away. "So what now?" Neal softly chuckled under his breath.

Peter pulled back and looked at Neal in the eyes, "No more secrets."

Neal smiled, "No more secrets."

* * *

Next chapter is a Neal and Peter bonding chapter and the Mozzie's reaction.


	10. Chapter 10 - Big Brother

Okay so this story is sort of taking a new turn. I had this crazy idea to lengthen the story with a plot twist. But here is the scene with Neal/Peter bonding, and Mozzie's reaction. Please review. I love reading your reviews they inspire me to keep writing.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Big Brother

Elizabeth was standing in the living room watching the two men. She saw past the surface of the moment, she saw the emotions exchanged.

Her husband had a tough, hard exterior. He held all those that attempted to get close to him at bay, all those except for a select few. She was one of the few that managed to penetrate that shell. Peter did not even have any friends, not close friends at least. She told herself he built the wall around him as a protection, due to all the bad he had seen in his line of work. He saw violence like any other man of the law, but in the White Collar division, he saw so much more, betrayal, lies, deceit. And he saw these things from those that would pass to anyone as an upstanding individual, even likeable, like Neal. So she understood why he struggled so hard to trust Neal. But in those few moments she saw something amazing, she saw her husband drop his steel barrier, she saw him accept someone in whole heartedly. Not just anyone, but a conman. She marveled at how strong blood ties could be, the invisible bond between brothers. Capable of overpowering the differences between an FBI Agent and a criminal. She felt her eyes began to flood with tears.

She also saw changes in the notorious art thief and forger, in that very moment. She had come to know him well over the past few years. She remembered a time when her husband was tracking the elusive conman. The late nights that actually made her jealous of the man her husband sought. She had often felt he was an obstacle she had to battle against on a daily basis in their marriage, that is until she finally met him. She remembers looking into his eyes for the first time, and for a split second her first thought was, _You poor thing. You seem so lost._ Now here she stood, watching the two in this warm embrace. She was not looking at the Conman and the FBI Agent. She was looking at Neal and Peter, brothers, family. She smiled as the thought this moment was something that should be remembered for the rest of their lives. She quickly grabbed her camera that was sitting on the edge of the bookcase just beside her. She aimed the camera and snapped a photo of them hugging. Peter's face was hidden from the camera, but Neal's face was captured in the photograph, it perfectly reflected the emotional interchange.

They never noticed her taking the picture. She walked up to them, her eyes sparkled as the light reflected off of the tears that had yet to fall. Her smile was soft, it was a smile Neal had not seen on her before, but Peter had. "Welcome to the family Neal."

Neal stepped back and chuckled under his breath as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "Thanks."

"So I guess this makes you my brother-in-law." She was smiling at him, love filled her eyes.

"Guess so."

Peter smiled he turned away from the two of them and tried to hide the fact that he was wiping away his own tears. He was a Special Agent, he was not suppose to do this, to cry.

Neal and Elizabeth knew what he was doing however. They both kept quiet. They let him hold onto his tough guy image, he needed it, it kept him grounded.

"So you need to sit back down, you are suppose to be resting, remember? Doctors orders." El pointed her finger at Neal then pointed to the couch.

Neal smiled as he closed the front door and walked back to the couch. Peter followed him to the living room and eased down into the chair across from the couch. Neal slowly sat down, he winced in pain as he felt his ribs burn with the movement.

Peter leaned forward rapidly about to get up to catch Neal if he fell, "You okay bud?"

Neal held out a hand and motioned for Peter to sit back down, "I'm fine, just sore." Once he was settled on the couch he looked over at Peter, who was intently staring at him with a frown of concern. "So what is the deal with calling me Bud? This some sort of right of passage?"

Peter laughed and leaned back in the chair, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Elizabeth was standing beside Peter now, she put her hand on Peter's shoulder, "You two need to bond. I'm going to make some hot chocolate." She winked at Neal and turned to head for the kitchen.

Neal's eyes watched her was she left, then he looked at Peter and his eyebrows raised, "Bond? Is that what we are doing?"

"I guess so."

Neal smiled then looked over at the picture of Peter in his graduation cap and gown, standing with his parents on that happy day. He reached out and picked the picture up and pulled it in front of him. He just stared at if for a few seconds, his eyes never left it as he asked, "Peter, Is this going to change things?"

Peter watched as Neal starred at the photograph, he wondered what Neal was thinking about. "No, legally we're not related. So there's no reason we have to inform the FBI of this. I'll be able to remain your handler, I don't see a problem with that."

Neal sat the picture down on the coffee table in front of him, "That's not what I mean. I mean is this going to change things between us?"

Peter reached out and took the picture from the coffee table. He now looked down at it as he held it in his hands. "I hope it does. I hope it makes us closer. I hope it makes us more open with each other. And I hope it brings you around more often." Peter now looked up at Neal as he smiled.

Neal's eyes sparkled, his smile started from his eyes, that was how Peter knew it was a genuine smile. "You know what this means right?"

"What does it mean?"

"I should get immunity to a certain degree for being your brother."

Peter laughed and tilted his head as he arched his eyebrow, "We'll see about that. But it does mean something else."

"What's that?"

"I get the right to meddle in your personal life now."

Neal now laughed and tilted his head back, "We'll see about that."

Peter sat the picture back down on the coffee table. He turned it so that Neal could see it, then he pointed at the picture, "I want you to meet my parents."

Neal's eyes grew wide. "Okay now your moving a little fast for me. I think we should take this relationship slow." Neal's charming smile returned.

"Relax Neal, I don't mean go tonight. I just want you to meet them sometime in the future. I just want you to know that."

"What about Jones and Diana? Do they know?" Neal had a more serious expression. He knew Diana had been working with Peter on searching for his brother.

"No, I haven't told them."

"Are you planning on telling them?"

Peter looked at Neal, he had a gentle expression, with a soft kind smile. "I figured I would let you make that call."

Neal looked around the room at the different pictures that surrounded them, pictures of Peters family, pictures of El's family. "I don't think I want to tell them. At least not yet."

Peter pressed his lips together, "Okay, I can respect that. We will carry on as normal at the office then." His eyes trailed down to Satchmo laying on the floor, "What about Mozzie? You going to tell him?"

Neal's eyes spread and he smiled, amused at the thought. "Mozz? This news just might force him into a nervous breakdown. But yeah. I'm going to tell him."

Peter smiled.

Neal smiled.

Silence filled the room.

Elizabeth entered the room carrying two mugs filled with hot chocolate. She sat them down on the coffee table in front of each of them. She smiled "So, how is the bonding going?"

Neal laughed, "We're working on it."

Peter smiled, then he looked over at Neal. "What was the name of that kid that use to beat you up in elementary school? I may pay him a little visit."

Neal began to laugh, "Yeah, I am sure you will. Hey at least I am not as annoying as your friends little brother."

"No, your worse."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Yeah, well your suppose to be annoying. After all that is what little brothers are for."

Suddenly Peter's phone rang. He pulled it from his jacket pocket and looked at the screen. It was Diana, "I have to take this." Peter stood and left the room walking into the kitchen.

"Di, what's up?"

"The guy we picked up at the jewelry store today, his name is Scott Collins, and he's talking."

"What's he saying?"

"He said Matthew Keller was the man running the show. He organized everything. Peter, he says the necklaces where just a ploy, he was trying to draw Neal out. Peter he's after Neal."

"The scumbag. What does he want with Neal?"

"Collins thinks he needs Neal's help for a bigger heist."

"He's trying to bait Neal."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let's look into this Carson guy. He's working for Keller, maybe we can find something through him."

"How is Neal?"

"He's had better days, but he's fine."

"Peter, I'm sorry, this was my fault."

"This wasn't your fault."

"I should have never left Neal. I know he has a bad habit of heading into trouble. If I had just stayed there, this wouldn't have happened."

"Diana, you did your job. You're a good Agent. You're not to blame here."

"I felt so helpless listening..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know. But it turned out okay this time."

"Tell Neal I'm sorry."

"Tell him yourself. He'll be in tomorrow."

"I thought he would take some time off to rest."

"He can if he wants, but I know Neal. He'll want to be involved in the hunt for Keller. And frankly, we need his help. No one knows Keller better than Neal."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then."

"You did good work today Diana. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Boss."

Peter ended the phone call and walked back into the living room. He looked at Neal, "Keller used these necklaces to bait you Neal. He wasn't after them, he was after you. And we took the bait."

Neal had been talking with Elizabeth, he slowly turned his eyes to Peter and his smile left his face. "He told me this wasn't over. What is he after?"

"The guy we arrested today says he thinks Keller is after you for a bigger heist."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but that's what you have to find out. Diana is going to looking into this Carson guy that is working with Keller. That's the best lead we have right now. You can stay home and rest if you need to."

"Are you kidding, I'm not being left out of this one."

"I figured you might say that. But look, if I think you need to get some rest, you won't argue with me about it, got it?"

"Yeah, got it. Look I need to go talk to Mozzie tonight. He needs to know what happened with Keller, and, well other stuff." Neal smiled as he stood. He began to walk to the door, Peter and El following behind him.

Just before he left, Peter reached out and gently grabbed his arm turning him around, "Hey, be careful Neal. We don't know what game Keller is playing right now."

Neal smiled he reached up and patted Peter on the arm, "Don't worry Peter. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neal arrived home, he had a feeling Mozzie would be there waiting for him. He always was. As he entered the cozy room he saw Mozzie sitting on the sofa, he goblet full of wine in his hand.

"Hey Mozz."

Mozzie sipped his wine, "I take it you where with the suit again?" He turned and looked at Neal, who was now standing at the edge of the sofa. He almost spilled his wine at the sight of his friend. The black eye, the busted lip, the bruised cheek. He was concerned, he had only seen Neal in this type of condition once before, that was not a good day. He quickly stood setting his goblet down on the coffee table, "Neal, what happened." His words where spoke in shock and his voice was elevated.

Neal smiled at Mozzie, "Keller is back in town."

"Keller? Keller did this? Does the suit know?" Even though Mozzie disliked Peter or any FBI Agent for that matter, he disliked Keller more, and would love to see him rot behind bars.

"Yeah, Peter knows. Keller was the one behind this case we're working. This was some kind of set up. He's trying to get to me."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What are you going to do?"

Neal's suave smile returned he picked up Mozzie's goblet and took a sip of wine, "We're going to catch him." His voice was soft yet filled with poise and confidence.

"I hope you have a plan Neal. Because I can guarantee you, Keller has one." Mozzie was frowning. He knew what Keller was capable of. He feared for his friends safety. Matthew Keller seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with proving he was better than the Neal Caffrey. He would go to any lengths to be better, even if it mean eliminating Neal from the competition all together.

Neal eased down onto the sofa and looked up at Mozzie who was still standing, his empty gaze was proof of his lost thoughts.

"I found my brother."

There was nothing, no response from Mozzie.

"MOZZ!" Neal yelled trying to snap his friend out of his tranz.

Mozzie jumped and turned to face Neal. "What?"

"I said I found my brother."

Mozzie was now slowly sitting down on the sofa next to Neal. "You did? Where is he? Have you met him?"

"Yeah, I've met him. And he lives here."

"What's he like? He have what it takes to be a con?" Mozzie was now smiling as he thought of the possibility of having access to another Neal Caffrey without an FBI leash or watch dog.

"Does he have what it takes? Yeah, actually I think he would make a good conman." Neal laughed as he thought about how often Peter had actually pulled a con working under cover. He was rather good at it, even if it was working behind a badge. "It's Peter." Neal said it so calmly, softly, Mozzie almost didn't catch it.

"We could teach...what?" Mozzie was now staring at Neal in complete disbelief.

"I said Peter is my brother. Well half brother at least. Peter was adopted."

"Neal the suit? Really? This is terrible."

"Mozz it's not that terrible."

"Are you serious? Have you completely lost your mind? You can't be related to a suit. They're evil, they're deceitful, they lie?"

"And a conman doesn't?" Neal raised his eye brow in defense.

"Neal, that means you're...you're half suit." Mozzie was standing now, pointing his finger and backing away from Neal, almost as if he where contagious.

"I'm not half suit Mozz. Peter may be my half brother, but I'm still me. Nothing has changed there."

"Prove it." Mozzie pulled a pair of scissors out of the draw of the end table and shoved them in front of Neal, "Cut it and run."

Neal shoved the scissors away from his face, "I'm not going to cut it, Mozz."

"Aw ha! See, you have already been corrupted."

"Mozz, come one. You know I have never planned on running. I have a good thing here. And..." Neal paused and looked down at the old photo album still sitting on the coffee table. "And I have a family here now."

"Neal I don't think you realize the severity of this discovery?"

"Mozz, you tell me. What would you do if you found your parents? What if they where cops? Would you turn your back? Ignore their existence? Mozz, you know what it's like to without a family, why can't you just be happy for me that I found part of mine?"

Mozzie stared at Neal, his shoulders slumped. His body felt as if it melted back in the sofa. "Family is one of natures masterpieces. It's painted beautifully, yet few of us acquire it. I guess this is just...hard for me to accept. Peter is a good man." Mozzie smiled.

Neal was shocked, he very rarely ever heard Mozzie call Peter by his name. He was always a FED, the suit, the badge, but never Peter. Neal looked at Mozzie and smiled. "Thanks Mozz."

Mozzie sighed and his eyes fell to the anklet that hugged Neal's ankle, he smiled, "This really does bring a certain irony to the phrase Big brother is watching."

* * *

Ok so the next chapter will be back at the FBI office. Will Neal and Peter find anything out about Keller? Will Neal decide to tell Diana and Jones? Stay tuned. But do let me know if there is something you might like to see in the story. I might be able to work it in. I love ideas. Again thanks for your reviews. I try to reply to them all but if I miss you, so sorry, I do appreciate them.


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth Be Told

Yet another chapter :). Still would love suggestions you might have about things you would love to read in the story. Again reviews loved.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Truth Be Told

Mozzie and Neal spent the rest of the night talking. They became so wrapped up in their conversations, they had not realized the sun was beginning to rise.

It finally dawned on Neal he had not gotten any rest and was expected at work in less than an hour. "It's 7:15 Mozz." Neal sounded surprised when he looked at his watch.

"I believe the rising sun should have alerted you that fact." Mozzie looked at Neal, he was astounded that Neal could seem so caught off guard by the time.

"I have to get ready for work." Neal stood and disappeared into the bathroom.

Mozzie leaned over and picked up the photo album that he had seen Neal look at several times through out their conversation. He opened it and began to flip through the pages. He saw several pictures of Neal. There was a picture of him holding an ice cream cone, he looked to be no more than three years old. He looked happy, laughing, the way a child should. The next few pages where more of him around the ages of three to seven. Again they where pictures of a happy child. A child without any cares or worries. But as Mozzie began to turn the pages he realized that happy child, was slowly disappearing with each photograph. The smile that looked so effortless was gone, replaced with a serious, lost expression. Mozzie felt his heart sink, no child should ever experience that emotion. Mozzie, new that feeling himself. He had also lived that empty life. Gradually however as he progressed through the photo album he began to see a new smile emerge on the young face. This was the smile Neal was now known for. But it was fake, a lie, a costume to disguise his hurt. To hide his pain. To fool the world. Mozzie had seen this smile so often he had almost forgotten it was a con of it's own. Very rarely had he seen Neal's real smile. He saw it once when he met Kate. But then it once again vanished. But he saw it again, he saw it last night when Neal said those three words, Peter's my brother.

Mozzie always knew Neal respected Peter, and for the life of him he could not understand why. Neal thought highly of Peter. That was evident in the way he talked about him, the way he refused every opportunity that emerged for him to run. No matter how many perfect circumstances Mozzie had attempted to create. There was once a time when nothing could stop the conman from running to a better tomorrow. Mozzie smiled, because maybe Neal didn't need to run to a better tomorrow anymore. Maybe Neal had finally reached his better tomorrow. He should be happy for Neal. He deserved it.

The sound of the door opening pulled Mozzie from his thoughts. He stood and looked at who had the nerve to enter without knocking. Of course it was Peter. He should have known.

"Hello Mozzie. Neal here?"

"Suit. He is."

"Okay." Peter glanced around the large open room searching for Neal. "I thought I would give him a ride to work."

"Did you?" Mozzie refused to release any information as to Neal's location.

"Neal?" Peter called out to find Neal. He knew Mozzie would be of no help.

"Peter?" poked his head around the door to see Peter, "What are you doing here?"

Peter smiled at him, "I thought I'd give you a ride today."

"Okay, I'll be out in minute." Neal disappeared back into the bathroom.

Mozzie stood, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes catching momentary glances at Peter.

Peter had his hands on his hips. He tried to ignore the awkward looks Mozzie continued to cast his direction. After suffering through several, he finally looked at Mozzie and frowned, "Okay, cut it out Mozzie, I know Neal told you."

"The unfortunate news, yes."

"Of course you would see it that way. Why am I not surprised?"

"A brother is born for when there is adversity. King Solomon. Be that brother for Neal, Peter. He needs it." Mozzie was sincere in his expression. He never looked at Peter while he spoke.

Peter was surprised to hear Mozzie speak so kindly to him. Lacking any sarcasm. He realized that he and Mozzie actually had something in common. They both wanted the best for Neal. "I will. But you know the first part of that quote is, A friend is loving all the time. You're a good friend to Neal. And I admire that."

They both stood in silence. Neither one said another word until Neal entered the room, dressed in a nice tailored black suit, an expensive silk tie, and his signature smile dancing across his bruised face.

"Thanks for the ride, Peter."

Peter smiled at him and opened the door then gestured for Neal to lead the way out. "Let's just go before we're late."

Peter and Mozzie finally locked eyes as Peter started to leave behind Neal. There was an appreciation exchanged between them that words where not required for. An appreciation neither would ever admit to.

Peter and Neal finally arrived at the FBI office. On the car ride over both had agreed that they would carry on as normal, they would not give any reason for Diana or Jones to suspect anything.

Peter went directly to his office, while Neal sat down at his desk. Neal picked up a stack of papers that he had left from the day before. He began shuffling through them as he looked for a file that might catch his interest, when Diana approached his desk. "Could we talk?"

Neal looked up at her and smiled, "Sure."

"Let's go to the conference room." She gestured over her shoulder to the room with her thumb.

Neal raised his eyebrows surprised at her request, "Did I do something?" He hesitantly asked.

She chuckled, "No, I just want to talk in private."

He stood and followed her to the conference room. Peter saw them as they walked passed his office. He knew this was Diana about to express her concern for Neal. She was always a tough woman. She needed to do this in private.

Neal walked through the door as Diana closed it behind him. He couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive. She had never made a request like this. And being one on one with the intimidating Agent was a bit daunting.

She softly smiled at him, "Neal. I... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you. I knew you might take off, but I left anyhow."

Neal laughed, "Diana, this wasn't your fault. Like you said, I have a problem with not listening. But I appreciate the concern."

She smiled, "Yeah well I meant that. Listen Caffrey, I know sometimes I am harsh with you, but... I respect you. I just hate it when you make choices that might lead you down a bad road."

"I know. I hate it when I do that too."

She laughed then turned and leaned against the conference table. "You know the day Peter told me he cut that deal with you, I swore he would regret it. I'm glad I was wrong though. Guess that's why he's the boss."

Neal turned and leaned up against the table next to her, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't you hate it when he's always right."

"More than you know." She chuckled.

They where quiet for a few seconds. Neal realized Diana did have a softer side. He was starting to admire her more. She always knew how to call him out, sometimes in a less than pleasing manner. But hearing her confide in him, made him realize she was a good friend in disguise. He understood how Peter could place so much confidence in her. She did have something that made you feel you could trust her. Neal felt he could trust her. He felt he could confide in her.

"Peter found my brother." He spoke softly.

She turned to face him, "What? He hasn't told me anything."

"That's because he wanted me to decide if I wanted to tell anyone or not."

"Why is that?"

"Because of who he is."

Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened slightly, "Okay now you have my curiosity going, who is he? It's not Keller is it?"

Neal shot her a disappointed look that she could even think that. Then he thought that would have been a nightmare. "No, it's not Keller."

"Then who, your killing me here."

Neal smiled, and his blue eyes sparkled. "It's Peter."

Diana's mouth dropped open, her shocked expression made Neal want to laugh. Nothing came out of her mouth. She was at a loss for words. She had always know Peter had been adopted, but this was beyond unexpected.

Suddenly the conference door opened and there stood Jones. He was looking at Diana, he arched one eyebrow. "What's the big news?"

Neal looked at him and gently shook his head, "Nothing big."

Diana finally captured her breath and enough to speak, "Peter is Neal's brother." She blurted out before even thinking.

Neal shot Diana a stern look, "Diana! Why don't you make an announcement about it to the whole office while your at it."

"It's Jones. He's family Neal."

Jones was staring at both of them, he was not sure what to think let alone say. As he stared in shock he slowly regained his composure, "Are you serious."

Diana shook her head, "Yeah."

They where both staring at Neal now. The moved in front of him and sat back on the table. Diana smiled, "Ok we need details."

Neal spent the next few minutes filling them in on what all that had happened. They got a kick out of hearing Mozzie's reaction. After Neal finished he looked at them intently, "Peter doesn't know I told you. Yesterday I told him I wasn't ready to tell anyone. So lets keep this between us for now."

Diana gave Neal a quizzical look, "Then why did you?"

"I don't know, because you confided in me."

Jones looked at Diana, "What did you confide in Neal about?" He sounded surprised a little hurt that whatever it was she did not confide in him, her partner.

She was about to tell Jones it was no bid deal, when Peter appeared in the room. He saw the three huddled together. The where all smiling. He was not sure what about, but as long they where happy he felt there was nothing to worry about.

"Glad your all in here, we need to start working to find Keller. So sit down and lets get started."

They all took a seat around the conference table, their eyes on Peter. "Diana, did you find anything out about Carson yet?"

"Yeah, but your not going to like it." Diana was now straight faced again. It was all business now.

"Why do I hate it when you say that?" Peter closed his eyes as he waited to hear the bad news.

"He doesn't exist. He got a job at the jewelry store six months ago under the name Carson Sullivan. There is no Carson Sullivan."

Peter clenched his teeth, his hands landing on his hips. "Alright, what about finger prints? Did you try and lift any?"

"Sent someone down this morning to dust for prints. I should know something tomorrow."

Peter looked at Jones, "Jones see if you can't find anything out about Keller's last know location. Let's find out what he was up to."

Jones nodded his head, then a smile slowly began to creep across his lips. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "You know, you could ask your little brother. He does know the suspect better than all of us."

Neal quickly shot Jones a shocked look.

Peter had his back turned to them as he was headed for the door when he heard Jones. He slowly spun around on one foot. His eyes landed on Neal directly, "Nice kid. So much for waiting." Peter was now smiling.

Diana laughed, "Aw Peter, don't be to hard on him. After all he is the bosses kid brother."

* * *

Not sure what will be in the next chapter. Give me some ideas. :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Defiance

Ok so here is the next chapter. This should be fun. I have had request for a protective big brother Peter, a defiant Neal, more Neal whump, and a surprisingly tough Neal. So I am going to write them all into the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Defiance

After Peter dismissed Jones and Diana from the conference room he waited for Neal to approach him. "So what changed your mind?"

Neal smiled at Peter, "I don't know, maybe I'm starting to like the idea of being your kid brother."

Peter grinned and reached up and gently tapped Neal's cheek with his hand, "Glad to hear that. Now get back to work."

Neal was surprised at the sudden invasion of his personal space. Peter would never have made a move like that before. Neal realized that Peter was beginning to treat him slightly different. He was starting to treat him like a younger brother rather than his CI. Surprisingly Neal felt somewhat pleased at that. Who knows this might lead to a little more leniency from Peter. Neal smiled as he thought about it.

Once Neal was back at his desk he pulled his phone out and dialed Mozzie.

"Is this being recorded?" Mozzie barked as he answered the phone.

"Mozz. You're to suspicious, you know that?"

"You can never be to careful, Neal. I thought I had taught you that.?

"Listen I need you to do some digging for me. See if you can't find out anything on Keller from some of your contacts."

"Why has the suit finally exhausted his resources?"

"No, Peter is handling things from the FBI's angle. I just want to cover our tracks, and the FBI has it's limits."

"Neal, you haven't changed a bit." Neal could not see Mozzie's smile, but he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just let me know what you find out."

"What about not keeping secrets from the suit anymore?"

"I'm not keeping secrets. I'll tell him what we find out."

"Of course you will." Neal could hear Mozzie's disappointment in his tone.

"Just see what you can find. I'll talk to you tonight."

Neal slipped his phone back into his lapel pocket, when he realized Peter was now standing over his desk, "Who was that?" Peter peered at Neal with his dark brown eyes.

"That was Mozzie."

"Oh? That wouldn't happen to be about Keller would it?" Peter had an uneasy feeling that Neal was doing his own investigation.

Neal smiled at Peter and tilted his chin back as he looked up at the Agent standing over his desk. "Peter, you do realize Mozzie is a friend, and he does call me on occasion to tell me about his latest conspiracy theory." It wasn't a lie. Neal was simply redirecting the conversation. He had used this technique before on several occasions and it had worked. He hoped it would work this time as well.

By the look on Peter's face however Neal realized Peter could see through his ruse. Peter pushed his jacket behind his hands as he placed them on his hips, his signature move to impart his authority. "Neal." He drug the name out, "I thought we agreed no more secrets. So cut the crap."

Neal decided they had made that agreement, and how could he expect Peter to hold up his end of the deal, if he refused to do the same. "I asked Mozzie to reach out to some of his contacts to find out what Keller is after."

"Alright, but you keep me informed of what he finds out." Peter wagged his finger at Neal, then turned and headed back to his office.

Neal nodded his head. He was surprised that Peter did not have more to say about the matter. There was no lecture about not using deceit, lies, or less than legal tactics. Surprising. Had Peter finally put a little faith into Neal's morals? Should he have? Neal wondered.

Neal returned home after work that evening. He was anxious to hear from Mozzie, if he had found out anything about Keller. Mozzie had impressive contacts, and could normally gather information rather quickly. He was hoping Mozzie's contacts had pulled through this time as well.

He was pleased to see Mozzie sitting at the kitchen table when he entered. Mozzie had a smile across his lips.

Neal liked seeing that smile. It meant he had news. "What did you find out?"

"I have a friend, Trax, he's a hacker. He's the best in the country. Keller went to see him."

"Why would Keller go to a computer hacker?"

"To get the worst kind of computer virus you could imagine."

"A computer virus?"

"Trax, created the ultimate Wipeout Virus. Whatever computer system it is placed into will spread at unimaginable speed leaving nothing behind."

Neal sat down at the table, his frown revealed he was unsure as to what Keller's plan was. "Why does he need me?"

Mozzie watched Neal, as he eased down into the chair across form him. "Don't you get it Neal? He wants to place the virus into the FBI's system. And you're the only one that has access to the building. He wants you to plant the virus."

Neal's eyes looked up at him, "He wants to eliminate the FBI's records. He wants a clean slate."

"You do realize if you where to plant this bug, it would give you back your freedom. It would delete anything the FBI ever had on you. Neal this could be your free ticket out of here." Mozzie was leaning forward pressing his folded arms against the table.

Neal's eyes traveled up to meet with Mozzie, "I don't want a free ticket out of here, Mozz. Not anymore. But what if we used this to catch Keller? Could you get a message to Keller that I'm interested. I could be the bait to lure him out. I think he would buy it, if he thought I was doing it for my own freedom."

Mozzie leaned back in his chair, "I honestly don't see what you love so much about this life, Neal. You use to live like a king. Now you live like a tethered dog requiring permission from it's master to even breath."

"I didn't live like a King, Mozzie. King's have respect. King's don't have to hide who they are, they don't have to run. For once in my life, I have respect. I don't have to hide, and I don't have to run anymore. I have more freedom now, than I have ever had. I have always been in a prison, I'm just in a different type of prison now. And I like this one."

Mozzie watched Neal closely as he spoke. He could see that Neal was being honest. He was hearing how Neal truly felt. He began to think that Neal was possibly right. Drinking fine wine, wearing fancy clothes, living under luxurious conditions, meant nothing if you where always on edge, prepared to leave everything at the first sign of trouble. Always in fear of getting caught. Never revealing to anyone your real name. Never letting anyone know the real you. While there was some thrill of living someone else's life, when would you ever be able to live your own life. Mozzie sighed, "We must be willing to pay a price for our freedom. I guess the type of freedom you choose will determine the price you are willing to pay." Mozzie paused and reached his hand out twisting a wine bottle that sat on the table before him. "I can get a message to him. What do you want the message to be?"

"First let me tell Peter. After that I'll let you know what our plan is."

The next day when Neal arrived at work, he headed straight for Peter's office. He opened the door and smiled at Peter, "I know what Keller wants."

Peter smiled and he looked at Neal, "Do tell." He motioned for Neal to take a seat in the chair opposite his desk.

Neal eased down into the chair. "He wants me to plant a virus into the FBI's computer that will wipeout all it's files."

"He's tired of running." Peter smiled.

"We could use this to catch him, Peter. We could send out a message that I'm interested, and set up a meeting with him. Of course we would have to convince him that it's not a set up. That will be the hard part."

Peter slowly shook his head, "No. We're not using you as bait. Not this time."

"Come on Peter, it's our best chance to catch him."

"No. It's to dangerous, Neal."

"You never had a problem using me as bait before. Why now?"

"I don't trust Keller. I'm not willing to risk it. At least not yet. We'll wait and see what Diana and Jones find out first."

"Peter that could take to long. We have the perfect opportunity staring us in the face. We have to take it."

Peter stood and puffed out his chest as he gathered his breath to sound forceful. "I said no. We're going to wait."

"But..."

Peter cut Neal a threatening look if he bothered to say anymore about the subject.

Neal sheepishly silenced himself and looked away from Peter's threatening eyes, "Fine, we'll wait."

"Thank you." Peter walked over and opened his office door then looked at Neal, "Now get out of my office, and get back to work."

"Yes sir." Neal sarcastically remarked as he stood and exited the office.

As he was walking out Diana appeared at the entrance to Peter's office, she smiled at Neal who had the look of a scolded child on his face, "Uh oh. I take it someone didn't get his way."

Neal rolled his head from side to side as he moved his lips not really forming any words but to merely mock her. He was continuing passed her but she placed her hand on his chest stopping him, "You might want to hear this." Her eyebrows raised as she moved into Peter's office.

Neal followed behind her and leaned up against the wall as she began. "We got something back on those fingerprints."

Peter smiled, "Great, who'd you find?"

"The prints came back to an Aaron Keller. He's Mathew Keller's younger brother."

Neal raised his eyebrows, "Keller has a brother?"

Diana narrowed her eyes and smiled when she looked at Neal, "Yeah, looks like a lot people around here have brothers no one knew about."

Peter chuckled then his face returned to the stern FBI Agent signature look, "Did you find out anything else about him?"

Diana looked back at Peter and shook her head, "Not yet, Boss. But I'm working on it. Don't worry we'll have a plan soon."

Neal pushed himself up off the glass wall he was leaning against, "Yeah, well, we could already have one if Peter would just get off his high horse."

Peter shot Neal that same threatening look he had sent him moments ago, "Neal, I'm not going to say this again. Drop it. It's not happening."

Diana looked at Neal then back to Peter, "What's not happening?"

"Neal found out Keller wants him to plant a virus that will wipe out the FBI's computer structure, and Neal wants to be the bait to lure him out." Peter then looked back at Neal and continued, "But I have made it clear that option is not on the table."

Neal moved forward now as he saw the look on Diana's face almost resembled that of her siding in with him on this matter. "Peter, this is the best option we have, and it could work."

Peter walked up to Neal and moved his face directly in front of Neal's face, close enough Neal could feel Peter's hot breath, "I. Said. No."

Neal felt his body cringe under the forceful words and the tone they where issued in. He swallowed hard trying to choke back his next argument that he had already prepared. Peter was quite vexed.

Diana burst out laughing at the two. They both turned to look at her in surprise at the rude interruption.

"What's so funny?" Peter barked at her.

She attempted to gather her composure and settle her laughter to reply to him. "Peter, I never knew you could be such an over protective brother."

"I am not being over protective." Peter defended.

"Okay then why not go through with Neal's plan? You never had a problem using him as bait before."

"Exactly. That's what I have been trying to say Peter." Neal looked at Peter as he was finally relieved someone else saw things from his point of view.

Peter grabbed Neal by his arm and pulled him to the door and forcefully pointed his finger across the room to Neal's desk. "Get back to work. We're not discussing this anymore."

Neal pulled his arm from Peter's grip and gave his routine smile, "Of course." He turned and headed back to his desk.

Peter turned around to look at the now smiling Diana, "You don't have to encourage him. What are you smiling about anyhow?"

"I think it's cute, you acting like the protective big brother."

"Don't you have work to do?" Peter was now smiling at her as he pointed out his office door, issuing her to leave.

"On it Boss." She smiled and left the office.

Neal was thinking about what Diana had said. Peter, a protective big brother? Wow that was overwhelming. Especially when it was protective over him. Neal felt gratitude towards all that Peter had done for him. But now he was feeling something more than gratitude. It was another place in his heart that had never been occupied by any emotion. At the moment he felt there was no word to describe it. But it was a strong emotion, a confusing one.

Peter may have said no, but frankly that had never stopped Neal in the passed. Neal thought about how badly he wanted to catch Keller. Badly enough it was worth defying Peter. He pulled his phone out and dialed a phone number.

"911 What's your emergence?"

"Really Mozzie? Can you ever just answer with Hello?"

"No, I don't know who is on the other end."

"You have caller ID. It pulls up my number when I call."

"What if your phone had been stolen. I can't reveal to anyone who I am until I know for sure who they are. What do you need?"

"Peter didn't go for the plan."

"Oh, not surprising. So what are you going to do?"

"Set up the meeting anyhow."

"And how do you plan to do that with your leash? Peter will know where you are."

"Remember that time you hacked my tracking data to show a different location?"

"Yes."

"I need you to do that again."

"I think I can manage that."

"Spread the word that I'm ready to help Keller, and I'll be waiting for him tonight at eight at the Springtown Warehouse. Make sure he knows you have redirected the my tracking data. I need him to think I am serious."

"Okay, then what's your plan? Without the suit doesn't that tie your hands for catching him?"

"No, you can call Peter and let him know where I am once I am with Keller."

"I don't think the suit will be all that pleased about this Neal."

"Don't worry about Peter, I will deal with him later. Right now we have to catch Keller."

* * *

Love your reviews they keep me writing, so keep them coming. :)

Next chapter will be Neal setting up his meeting with Keller, and it will contain some Neal whump, but it will also have a surprisingly strong Neal at the end. I don't see Neal as this weakling, he knows how to fence, he's a rather good shot with a gun despite hating them, and he even threatened to kill Fowler, so I figure if he is pushed to his limit he could be a mighty adversary. And Keller deserves what he's got coming. But what will Peter do when he finds out Neal went behind his back? Should be good.


	13. Chapter 13 - Capable

Two chapters in one day. I am on a role today. This was a fun chapter to write. Has a little Neal whump with a twist. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Capable

Neal stood looking over Mozzies shoulder as he watched his friend work on the computer, working on altering the anklets tracking data.

Mozzie hovered his finger over the enter button on the keyboard of the laptop. He looked up at Neal and gave him a cautious look, "Are you sure about this Neal?"

Neal stared at the laptop screen for a few seconds. Then he nodded his head, "I'm sure. Do it."

Mozzie's finger landed on the enter key. "Okay, it's done." They both stared at the red blinking dot located over the map. "Looks like your in for the night." Mozzie leaned back in his chair.

Neal slipped his hat on his head and smiled, "The second Keller is with me I'll text you. Then you call Peter."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you Neal?"

"I'm sure. If this does go bad I need someone to get word to Peter. Let's take Keller out." Neal gave Mozzie his ever so confident smile.

Mozzie couldn't help but feel nervous. Keller was wicked. He was a madman.

Mozzie sat in silence as he watched Neal walkout, headed into an unknown danger. Mozzie felt his hand tighten around his cell phone. The only link he had to his friend now. He hoped this went as they had planned. That Keller would be with Neal, and Peter would show up and arrest him, then it would be over. The sick psychopath behind bars once and for all.

* * *

Neal stood inside the dark warehouse. The cement floors littered with mud and pooled water that streamed in underneath the overhead doors from the rain that poured down outside. The thunder echoed through the massive empty building. The warehouse was dark other than electrifying light that filled it when the lightning struck.

The air was cool from the dampness that surrounded. There was no sign of anyone in the warehouse. Neal looked around. it was 8:15, what if Keller did not take the bait. What if he realized it was a set up. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked down at the message he had already entered, ready to press the send button that would send the message to Mozzie, "Call Peter."

Suddenly he heard something from behind him. He quickly turned to face the noise. He saw nothing in the darkness before him. Suddenly lightning struck filling the building with momentary light revealing anything hidden within the darkness. But there was nothing. Neal began to walk deeper into the warehouse, the darkness enveloping him. He realized how rapid your other senses increased when your sight was absent. He was now keenly aware of the stench in the air. The smell of old musty wood, rotting. The sound of the rain pounding above him on the metal roof concealing any other sound that might be useful in helping him find Keller.

He moved slowly, cautiously through the darkness. The hair on his skin began to rise, not from the cold, but from the fear of the unknown. His last encounter with Keller had been less than pleasant. He could not help but feel fear of his next encounter. He heard another sound from behind him. He quickly spun on his feet to avoid a surprise attack, but again there was no one behind him.

He swallowed hard, he needed to be strong. Keller could not know his fear. "I know your hear Keller. I know your plan, and I want to help. I want my freedom too." His voice sounded strong. Neal felt relief that he managed to conceal his nerves. But there was no reply. He stepped forward again, walking passed some old crates stacked up to the left of the building. He was careful as he passed them, and turned to look behind them in case Keller was using them to hide. No one.

He took a few more steps, when he felt a searing pain to his forehead. He realized something had slammed against his head with great force. His eyes began to roll back, darkness overcoming him. He was loosing consciousness. His knees buckled and his body collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Mozzie was waiting, clenching his cell phone in his hand. Waiting for that text message that failed to come. It was 8:30, Neal should have sent it by now. Something was wrong. He sat back down at the computer and switched to a different screen, he pulled up Neal's actual tracking data. To his horror, Neal was no longer at the warehouse. He was traveling somewhere. Mozzie felt his heart sink. This was all wrong. Neal would never have diverted from the plan. Suddenly as Mozzie was staring at the screen the red dot disappeared. His tracking anklet signal had been terminated. Mozzie was frantic, he quickly dialed Peter's number and impatiently waited as it rang, and rang, and rang. There was no answer. He realized his only option was to go to Peter's house.

He hailed a taxi and on the ride to Peter's he tried repeatedly to call Peter. Why was Peter not answering? Does he fail to realize the importance of answer the phone? Mozzie felt his hands tremble at the thought of what might be happening to Neal. To much time had already been wasted.

Mozzie tossed a wad of cash into the front seat and opened the taxi door and flew out even before it came to full stop in front of Peter's house. He was racing to the door. He beat on the front door, the pounding of his fist against the wood almost mimicked the beats of his heart. He was relentless.

The door flung open and Peter was standing there with a flustered expression at the over enthusiastic knocking. "Mozzie, what are you doing here?"

Mozzie charged his way inside forcing Peter to step aside. "Do you not believe in answering your phone, Neal's been kidnapped." He excitedly declared.

Peter frowned and walked to the kitchen table where his laptop sat, displaying the red blinking dot showing Neal at home. "What are you talking about Mozzie? Neals at home." Peter pointed to the laptop screen.

Mozzie walked over and after a few key strokes the map switched to an empty map that was absence of that red blinking dot. "No he's not. I altered his tracking data. Neal went to meet with Keller. And his anklet is offline now."

Peter's eyes grew wide in horror, "What?" he yelled out. His hand flew up and pressed against his forehead. "I told him no. What was he thinking. Mozzie I thought you where his friend, what have you done?"

Mozzie shook his head as he looked at Peter, he couldn't blame Peter for being angry, he was angry with himself for helping Neal do something so risky. "Neal planned on telling you, he was suppose to text me when Keller was with him and then I call you and you go in and arrest him. It wasn't suppose to go like this."

Peter felt horrified. He felt helpless. The mess Keller had left Neal in last time was, no he couldn't think about that right now. He had to figure out how to find Neal. He took a deep breath and reached in his pocket to grab his cell phone to call Diana and Jones, when he realize it was not in his pocket. He suddenly remembered he had forgotten it at the office before. He had been so concerned that Neal might try something he walked right out and left it on his desk. He looked at Mozzie, "I forgot my phone at the office, give me your phone."

Mozzie handed his phone over without hesitation. Normally he would have objected, but not now. There was no time for that nonsense.

Peter dialed Diana's number,

"Diana, Neal went to meet Keller and he's been kidnapped. His tracking anklet is dead. We need to get the team together to find him."

"Peter, I was worried he might try to do this on his own, I slipped a tracking bug into his jacket before he left the office just incase something happened. I'll pull it up now."

"Diana, I could kiss your right now." Peter felt a rush of relief that they might be able to track Neal. He waited as he listened to her typing on the computer. After only a few seconds she was back on,

"Peter I have an address, he's at 2215 Maple Dr. I'll meet you there." She hung up without another word.

Peter handed the phone back to Mozzie, "You stay here!" He demanded.

El was standing by watching and listening. As her husband grabbed his gun and keys she felt a tremble travel through her body. "Peter, be careful honey."

"I will. Love you." He darted out the door and headed for his car.

* * *

Neal slowly felt his eyes trying to refocus. He sat slumped over in a ridged hard metal chair. The large empty room was dark, illuminated only by a single light bulb that hung just over his head. He could not see the walls of the room, but there was a steel door barley visible in front of him. His head throbbed with pain. The wire that bound his wrist behind him, had sunk deep into his flesh, streaming blood down his hands and fingers. He could feel each drop as it fell from his finger tip.

The silence of the room was deafening. The sound of a rodents feet scurrying across the concrete floor created an echo against the empty windowless walls. He tried to focus his blurred vision. He tried to see through the blood that cascaded down his face from the gash in his head.

As his blue eyes peered around the room he realized he was not alone. There was another man standing in front of him. A wooden bat splattered with blood, his blood, extended from his hand. It was Keller. The evil smile shook Neal to the bone. He felt weak. He felt powerless, helpless. At the mercy of his captor.

Keller slowly began to close the gap between them, "Nice try Neal. What do you think, I'm an idiot. I wouldn't figure out your plan?"

Neal tried to focus his hazy mind. Peter! Mozzie would have told Peter by now, they where on their way, Neal looked down at his ankle to find his reassurance that Peter was on his way, that Peter knew where he was. When he realized the light on the anklet was dead. It was not tracking him.

Keller laughed with a sinister gut wrenching sound, "Don't worry, Peter has no idea where you are. I took care of that."

Neal used all the strength he could muster to lift his head and look at Keller in the eye, "You won't get away with this. Peter will hunt you down, he'll..."

Keller cut him off, "He'll what Neal? Throw me in Jail? I'll just cut a deal with him like you did. You think he actually cares about you. Your just his pawn to make him look good. When your gone, he'll need another pawn. Only I won't be so weak as you. I'll destroy him."

Neal's anger blazed as he heard Keller's piercing words. He fought against his bindings. Forcing the wire to cut his flesh deeper. He ignored the pain, he knew he had to get free. He had to destroy this man. He deserved nothing more than death. He fought and twisted his hands trying to free them.

Keller laughed, he was heartless. "Fight it all you want Neal. It's over for you."

"I will kill you Keller." Neal's voice was suddenly soft, the anger still present but the words where issued in a calm and confident tone.

Keller walked over to Neal. His face so close to Neal's their noses where almost touching. Neal could feel his hot breath against his face. He clenched his teeth.

"Try it Caffrey." His smile made Neal feel like he could lose his lunch.

Suddenly Neal smiled, he was not weak anymore. He was no longer helpless. He was no longer bound. His hands where free. He quickly reached out and grabbed Keller by the collar of his shirt. In one rapid motion he stood and jousted his fist into the mans stomach. Keller doubled over dropping the bat from his grasp.

Neal used his feet and kicked the bat away out of Keller's reach. He lunged at the man who was still trying to recover his breath. Neal's knee came up slamming into Keller's face. Keller swayed backwards only to be captured again by Neal's vice grip. Neal's tightly clenched fist delivered a devastating blow to Keller's face sending him collapsing to the ground. Neal felt a rage building within him. Keller was lying on the ground moaning his hand cupping his bloodied nose.

Neal's eyes landed on the bat he had kicked away. He rushed over and picked it up, gripping it in his hands. He walked over to Keller and raised the bat over his head. He was ready to release his wrath on this man. This cruel manic. His teeth clenched tighter exaggerating his jaw line. A tear fell from his eyes, his fathers violent passed flashed before his eyes. He had finally crossed the line, he had become his fathers son. Violent, capable of murder. Suddenly with all his might he slammed the bat down. It shattered as it made contact with the cement just next to Keller's head.

Keller felt fear, fear of Neal for the first time in his life. He looked up at the glassy blue eyes. Neal leaned down and spoke under his breath as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm not like you. I'm not a killer. But remember this I had the chance to end you."

As he stood the door behind him burst open and there stood Peter with his gun raised, "FBI." Peter yelled.

Neal turned to look at Peter, their eyes met and Neal was relieved to see Peter.

Peter looked at Neal standing over Keller, then down to Keller on the ground, the shattered bat beside him. He knew then that Neal had made a choice. And he made the right choice.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review :). Next chapter will be Neal facing the wrath of Peter at his defiance.


	14. Chapter 14 - Consequences

Ok so here is the chapter that has Peters reaction to Neal's rebellion. Hope you like it. Also be sure to read my comments at the end.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Consequences

Diana saw Neal standing over Keller. Blood running down his fingers from his raw and deeply cut wrist. His face was coated in a river of blood that streamed down from the gash on his forehead. His blue eyes where glistening under the yellow light that swayed just above his head. Tears pooled in them. She looked down at Keller and rushed to him rolling him over onto his stomach to place the hand cuffs on his wrists. Jones assisted her in arresting the beaten man.

Peter gently lowered his gun to his side as he began walking towards Neal. His face was filled with concern, worry, fear, and anger. Neal watched as Peter approached him, he realized his hands where trembling now. His knees felt week beneath him. Once Peter was at his side, he reached out and placed his hand behind Neal's head and pulled him into a warm embrace. He was choking back his own tears at the moment. He did not want them to fall, not in front of Diana and Jones.

Peter and Neal stood their quiet for a few moments. Peter could feel Neal's trembling body, he could feel his racing heart. He felt relief at seeing Neal alive. Then he began to think of the outcome he could have arrived to. Neal in much worse shape, even dead. Neal did this, Neal put himself in harms way. Once again he refused to listen to direct orders. It was not just orders from his boss, a Federal Agent, it was also an order from his brother, his family. His heart began to ache as he thought of the possibility of loosing Neal, because he refused to listen. Peter felt his fingers tightening into a fist, pulling Neal's hair into it's draw as it curled. His teeth clenched and he tilted his head in towards Neal's ear. A tear escaped despite Peter's relentless attempts at holding it back. His words hissed through his teeth with pain and anger, "This is the last time you _ever_, disregard my orders."

Neal heard Peter loud and clear. If his words had failed to impart the message, Peter's death grip locked around his hair declared everything. Neal swallowed hard, another tear striped down his cheek, streaking the blood as it washed over. "I'm sorry Peter."

Peter released his hold on Neal and pushed him back so they where now eye to eye. He reached up and moved Neal's hair away from the gash on his forehead to get a better look at the severity of the injury. The wound was deep but not severe enough to require stitches. He still was not sure however about a concussion so he decided he would take Neal to the hospital to be certain. He looked at Jones and Diana, who where standing next to a dazed and cuffed Keller. "Jones take Neal to my car, I'm taking him to the hospital. I want to be the one that walks Keller out."

Neal felt he was not in terrible shape and would be fine to just go home, "I'm fine Peter, I don't need to go to the hospital."

Jones immediately stopped walking towards Neal, when he heard his objection.

Peter looked at Jones and growled, "He doesn't have a say in the matter."

Jones nodded his head and continued towards Neal. Neal got the message Peter was angry, and he decided it was not a good time to try his patience, they where already thin enough. He walked with Jones to Peter's car without anymore protest.

Peter walked over to Keller, he glared into his cold eyes. He roughly grabbed him by his arm that was bound behind his back, and shoved him towards the door. His fingers tightened around Keller's bicep. The grip felt as if a dog had locked its unrelenting jaws on his arm. The grip was more than capable of breaking bone, and Keller thought at any moment he would here the sound of his bone snap beneath the death hands.

Peter was angry at Neal for going behind his back, for defying him. But he was furious with Keller. The man had no right to even breath the same air as Neal. Neal was a stronger man than he was, he was a better man, and he proved it that night. Neal had the chance to destroy Keller, to rob him of his life, he could have easily defended it was self-defense. But Neal chose to be better than that. A choice Keller was incapable of making. As Peter walked the psychopath to the car, he wanted to tell Keller how he hated him, how he detested him, how he wanted to crush him. But he took a deep breath, he decided he would not give him the pleasure of seeing his heart almost ripped apart. He refused to let Keller think he had almost won. So instead, he placed his hand on top of Keller's head as he pushed him inside the police car, and just before he closed the door he looked into Keller's eyes, "The better man always wins in the end. You're not even half the man Neal is." His hand slammed the car door shut, sealing Keller inside. Peter immediately turned away from the vehicle as he walked towards his own.

He slowly sat down in the drivers seat. Neal watched as he fastened his seat belt, he was afraid to say anything. He had never seen Peter this angry with him. Not even the time he went undercover as a high roller in the game, Pai Gow, and hid the fact that he knew the hostess was an Interpol Agent. Yes Peter was made then, but not like this. This time was different. He decided Peter remaining quiet was a good thing for now. And he remained quiet on the drive to the hospital.

Peter stayed in the waiting area of the hospital while Neal was seen by the doctor.

Neal felt his nerves building as he walked down the hospital hallway headed for the waiting area. It was surprising to him how only two hours ago he had managed to become a mighty foe to Keller, and now he suddenly felt intimidated, of Peter. Even Keller had not intimidated him. Intimidation was closely linked with respect. And Neal highly respected Peter.

Neal pushed his way through the double doors that separated the waiting room from the emergency area. Peter stood as he saw Neal approaching him. His face lacked any smile, despite Neal's apprehensive smile.

Peter stared Neal in the eye, "You okay?"

Neal shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, it's just a cut. I'll be fine."

"Good." Peter turned and started towards the door to leave the hospital. Neal followed. Nothing more was said.

Neal realized quickly during the drive Peter was not headed to Neal's place. He was driving to his and Elizabeth's house. He decided it was best not to inquire when he saw the deep frown on Peter's brow.

Peter exited the car, he said nothing. They both walked to the front door, again in silence. Neal was beginning to feel like this might be Peter giving the silent treatment. He felt somewhat thankful at not having to hear another one of Peter's lectures. Neal knew most of them by heart now. He chuckled to himself as he thought how nice it would be if Peter would just number his lectures, then rather than repeat it, he could just state the number and that would be the end of it.

Once they had entered the house, Peter walked up the stairs not saying a word. He disappeared from sight. Neal looked over at Elizabeth sitting on the couch, she was petting Satchmo who sat at her feet. Her eyes smiled at Neal. She stood and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Neal. I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Thanks El, I'm fine."

She pulled back and reached her hand up to touch the bandage that now covered the gash in his head. "Peter called and told me what happened while you where at the hospital. Do you need anything? Something to eat, or drink?"

"I'm okay. Really." He smiled. He paused, then bent down to pet Satchmo who was now wagging his tail standing at Neal's feet. "Hey boy, did you miss me?" Neal again stood and looked at Elizabeth, his smile disappearing, "Did Peter say anything to you? Hr hasn't said a word to me since we left the hospital."

"If you're asking me if he is mad. Yes, he is very mad. Give him sometime, he will come around though." She smiled and gently touched his arm.

Suddenly they where interrupted by pounding footsteps charging down the stairs. Neal looked up and saw Peter marching down. He first noticed Peter's stern frown, then he saw the disappointment in his eyes. The firm and almost stiff movement of his body as he descended. But as Peter moved closer Neal was suddenly aware of something clutched in his hand. Something that made Neal's heart stop. Handcuffs. Peter flipped them open and walked directly up to Neal slapping one end onto Neal's wrist, that was wrapped in white gauze and tape protecting his wounds.

Neal was shocked, he looked down at the silver metal cuff that now bound his wrist.

El stepped back, her eyes wide in surprise, "Peter, honey, what are you doing?"

Neal swallowed hard as he looked into Peter's eyes, "You're arresting me?" he hesitantly asked.

Peter grabbed Neal by his arm and shoved him in front of the couch then demanded, "Sit!"

Neal complied and sat back on the couch. Peter leaned down and pulled the coffee table closer to the couch, then locked the other end of the cuffs onto the bar of the table that was fastened between two of the legs. Peter stood and backed away as he glared into Neal's eyes.

Neal looked down at the handcuffs that had now imprisoned him to the coffee table. He was about to ask what was going on, when Peter cut him off. "Of all the stupid stunts you have pulled, Neal. This one takes the cake. You repeatedly disobey orders, you constantly hide things from me, you have even tried to con me. Well, I'm done tolerating it. I'm through allowing it." Peter turned away from Neal. He raised his hand and began rubbing his forehead, his head hurt from the stress of the evening. "Do you have any idea of the risk you put yourself in? No, don't answer that." He held his hand up stopping Neal from replying.

Neal watched as Peter paced back and forth. He honestly did not know what to say to Peter. He did feel bad for going behind Peter's back, but at the moment the word sorry seemed like it lacked in meaning. He just sat quietly watching Peter pace. Waiting for him to lash out again.

"Sometimes you act like a rebellious child! You're stubborn, you're erratic... You're out of control, Neal! This has to stop. And it has to stop now. I'm done with this behavior." Peter took a deep breath, pressing his chest out slightly, and placed his hands on his hips. "You're benched, Neal."

Neal looked at Peter, he had a feeling that was coming, but it still did not explain why he had been handcuffed to the Burke's coffee table. He wanted to inquire about that but decided, Peter needed to calm down first. "I'm sorry Peter. And you're right. I cross the line to often. And I'm sorry about that. I deserved to be benched."

Peter looked at Neal and saw sincerity in his eyes. He was somewhat surprised however that Neal had actually just admitted to being in the wrong. Maybe this lecture had served its purpose. Peter still refused to smile as he looked at Neal.

Elizabeth walked up and gently placed her arms around her husbands waist. She looked up at Peter and smiled, "I think Neal has learned a valuable lesson today honey."

Peter looked down at his wife, her beautiful eyes peering up at him. She was always able to melt his heart. He smiled, then looked back up at Neal, "I hope so."

Neal smiled, "Trust me, I have." Then he held his hand up pulling at the handcuff securing him to the coffee table, "But what exactly is this for?"

Peter smiled, "Remember the last time I benched you, you told me I couldn't do that, and I said..."

Neal interrupted remembering the event, "You could do whatever you wanted with me."

"Right, well that was when I was you're handler. Now I'm also your brother. Use your imagination as to what I can do now."

El chimed in with a big smile, "Remember honey, your his _older_ brother. That gives you even more authority."

Peter looked at Elizabeth and smiled, "That's right, I am your older brother."

Neal raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Much, much older brother."

Peter frowned at Neal's remark. "I'm not that much older. The cuffs stay on the rest of the night."

"What? You're kidding right." Neal protested.

"Nope. At least this way I know exactly where you are. And don't even think about trying to pick those."

Neal leaned back on the sofa and frowned, "This is kidnapping."

"No it's not. It's called discipline." Peter smiled in satisfaction.

Neal arched his eyebrow and was about to say something, but he caught his tongue, and decided he had crossed the line enough for the night. He would just remain quiet.

Peter was pleased Neal had surrendered. He turned to El and asked, "Where is Mozzie?"

El smiled at him, "I told him he might not want to be here when you got back. He agreed."

* * *

Ok so I have several requests for more Neal whump. So here is the thing, I have something up my sleeve for some MAJOR Neal whump that would work perfect if I continue this story. But how much do you want to read more Neal Whump?

I could end the story here or create a whole additional portion to this story. But I want to know if you want me to continue the story or not. If you do let me know some of your favorite Neal whump ideas and it will be some heavy stuff if I write it.


	15. Chapter 15 - And Now the Fun Begins

Ok so I decided to continue this story since my idea just followed this story patter so well. You guys want Neal whump, here it comes.

Please let me know if you find any mistakes. I type very fast (85 words per minute) so I do often make mistakes. Also because I try to post one chapter per day in addition to my job and, well life, it makes it difficult for me to have a lot of time to proof. If anyone would like to beta for me I would really appreciate it PM me.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: And Now the Fun Begins

The next morning Neal awoke on the Burkes couch. His arm was extended, still cuffed to the coffee table. He laid there staring at the silver metal bracelet, as the morning light shown in through the windows. He could not help but smile as he thought about Peter, actually handcuffing him to their coffee table. He could have easily slipped the cuffs, but he decided he actually liked staying the night at their house. It was nice seeing Peter so worried about him. Carrying so much. No one had ever cared about Neal like that. Not even his own father who abandoned him. His mother had loved him and did care, but her illness had prevented her from expressing it as much as she may have liked to.

After her death Neal had given up on the possibility of him ever being cared for again. There had been Kate, but she too had left him, forgotten about him, abandoned him. But then there was Peter. He had shown he cared even as an FBI Agent. Now he was showing Neal he cared as a brother. Neal smiled as the warm thought lingered in his head.

Neal was pulled from his comfortable thoughts when he heard footsteps creeping every so lightly down the stairs. He looked up and saw Peter coming down, he was trying his best not to disturb Neal in case he was still asleep. Neal smiled at him as he came down, "Morning."

Peter looked at Neal, as his feet hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Neal was covered with the blanket El had retrieved for him the night before. His white bandaged wrist was still secured to the coffee table. Peter smiled at him, "Good morning. Wasn't sure if you would be awake yet."

"I've been awake for about an hour."

"Did you sleep well?" Peter was walking towards Neal with a big grin on his face.

Neal lifted his wrist directing Peters attention to the steel surrounding it, "What do you think?" He sarcastically smiled.

Peter reached down and unlocked the handcuffs releasing Neal from it's hold. When he did he noticed blood seeping through the white bandage surrounding Neal's wrist. Before Neal could pull his hand away from the handcuffs, Peter gently grabbed his wrist, he slowly turned his hand over to look at the underside of the bandage. There was even more blood showing through. His eyes raised and met with Neal's, "That doesn't look so good. Does it hurt?"

Neal smiled as he looked at the concern on Peter's face, "Not to bad."

"Well we should change those bandages. Come upstairs, El has a first aid kit in the bathroom." Peter stood and gripped the blanket that laid over Neal and tossed it back.

Neal could not stop smiling, the last time anyone had looked after him, was when he was sick with the chicken pox when he was seven. After that Neal always had to fend for himself. Now it was Peter filling this role. Neal realized however that it was a two way street. If it was Peter that needed the care, Neal would be more than happy to fill that need. He stood and followed Peter upstairs to the guest bathroom.

Peter began shuffling through the cabinet looking for the first aid kit. He found the large white box with the red cross on the front. Once he sat it on the counter he began shuffling through it, looking for the gauze, and tape. He kept pulling items out and looking at them, his face obviously showed he had no idea what most of the items in the box where for. He picked up a white tube, _that must be first aid ointment_ he thought, that would be useful.

Neal was chuckling as he watched Peter fumble through the over stuffed medical box. Peter looked up at him with a frown, "What's so funny?"

"Maybe we should let Elizabeth do this. I don't think you know what you're doing?"

"I'm not completely helpless without her you know. I can change a bandage just fine on my own."

"You sure about that? Because that's burn cream, and I don't think my wrists are burned." Neal was pointing to the tub in Peter's hand.

Peter turned the tube sideways and began reading the label. Neal was right, it was burn cream. He tossed it into the box and smiled sarcastically at Neal, "I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Peter reached into the box and pulled a pair of scissors out and held them in front of his face, he gave Neal an evil smile.

Neal raised his eyebrows, "Peter, seriously I think we should get El to do this."

"I can do it just fine. Besides I don't want to wake her." Peter reached out and gripped Neal's arm just above his injured wrist.

Neal tried to pull his arm back as he watched Peter adjust the scissors in his hand, but Peter's grip was firm. He would feel much more comfortable with someone that knew what they where doing. Someone like Elizabeth. He leaned back extending his head just outside of the bathroom door and called out, "Elizabeth, help!"

Peter frowned. "I told you I can do this. It's not that hard to change a bandage. I don't want to wake her up, so shut up."

"Peter you where about to put burn medicine on an open wound, so my confidence in your first aid skills is lacking right now."

Suddenly Elizabeth appeared at the bathroom door, dressed in her white robe. "What is going on?"

Neal's smile spread wide and his eyebrows raised, "Elizabeth, your awake. Peter, she's awake, I think she can take over."

Peter frowned then looked at El, "Neal has no faith in my ability to change a bandage."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well honey, can you blame him? You do struggle with band aids." She stepped into the bathroom and took the scissors from Peter's hand.

Peter pressed his lips and looked at her, "Oh, that's just great. Even my wife has lost faith in me."

She smiled and patted him on the back, "No honey, I have plenty of faith in you, that's why I'm going to let you start breakfast."

Neal smiled at Peter as he walked by frowning. He was happy to have his bandage changed by more capable hands.

Elizabeth gently took Neal's hand and pulled at the tape that secured it to his wrist, releasing it's seal. She slowly began to unwind the gauze. "He's trying you know?"

Neal looked at her and slightly tilted his head, he was not sure what exactly she meant. "He's trying to what?"

"To be the brother you imagined when you where a kid. He talked about it the other night. He is worried you will be disappointed with him as a brother."

Neal frowned, "He doesn't have to worry about that. He's a better brother than I could have ever imagined."

She smiled, "You should tell him that. He needs to hear it from you."

Neal flinched as the bandage peeled away from his open wound.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." She exclaimed as she saw the pain reflected in his face.

Despite the pain, he was surprised that she had just called him sweetie. She had never used any term of endearment with him before. He had always been Neal, her husbands partner, or friend. Nothing more, until now. He smiled, "Sweetie?"

She looked up and realized herself, that she had never called him that before. She began to laugh, "Yeah, your my brother-in-law now. I have the right."

Neal began to laugh, "First bud, now sweetie, what's Satchmo going to call me?"

She just chuckled as she began to redress his wrist. Once she had finished she started on the other wrist. Neal felt a strange sensation standing there, watching Elizabeth care for his wounds. He was home.

Elizabeth and Neal arrived in the kitchen watching Peter prepare three bowls of cereal. Neal frowned, "Cereal? Really, no pancakes, eggs, bacon?"

Peter shoved the bowl in front of Neal, "This isn't a five star restaurant."

"No, a five star restaurant would at least serve spoons with their cereal." Neal smiled and looked down at his bowl.

Peter reached into the drawer and pulled out a spoon and handed it to him, "Would you like anything else with that?" He sarcastically replied with a smug smile.

Neal smiled and picked up the spoon. He raised his wrist, "Elizabeth did a fantastic job don't you think."

Peter looked at the bandaged wrist held in front of him. "Fantastic." He smiled and as Elizabeth walked up beside him he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he looked back at Neal, "I'm taking your back to your place on my way to work. You're going to stay home and rest today."

"No objections here. I'm actually pretty tired." Neal smiled as he scooped a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Peter was standing next to Neal now, he reached down and patted Neal on the back, "I don't doubt it. You've been through a lot the past two days. I'm going to get ready. Be down in a few minutes.

Peter returned to the kitchen. Neal and Elizabeth had just finished their breakfast.

"You ready bud?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, and thanks Elizabeth." Neal held his hand up indicating his appreciation for her help with his bandages.

She stood and walked over to both the men smiling. "No problem sweetie."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Sweetie?"

She laughed at Peters expression, "Just take him home so he can get some rest." She kissed Peter on the lips, "Love you."

Peter smiled, "Love you, hon."

On the drive to Neal's place, they talked about Keller's arrest. They where both relieved he was now behind bars.

"What about Keller's brother? We never found him." Neal asked.

"No, we didn't. But that doesn't mean we won't. I'm going to talk to Diana about trying to locate him when I get to the office."

"Do you think he could wind up being a problem?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Peter had a skeptical look on his face. Neal could not help but notice. Neal actually felt the same apprehension.

They where both quiet as they thought about Keller's brother. What if he was as bad as Keller. What if he was worse.

Peter pulled the car beside the curb at Junes house and placed the car in park. He smiled at Neal, "Make sure you rest today. Don't try and find Keller's brother. I'll handle that."

Neal opened the car door and smiled as he began to get out, "Don't worry, I'm more than ready for a day off." He stood up, then he remembered what Elizabeth said, "You should tell him that. He needs to hear it from you."

He knelt down beside the open car door and peered inside at Peter. He smiled as he watched Peter look at him. "El told me you where worried you wouldn't be the brother I had imagined."

Peter rolled his head, "El told you that?" He sounded disappointed she had revealed that to Neal.

Neal chuckled, "Yeah, she did. I just want you to know, Peter. You've been a great brother to me, even before you knew you were my brother. And I couldn't have imagined a better one." Neal smiled. Peter smiled. And they both knew then. They had developed a bond even before they knew about their relation.

Neal walked into his living room and realized there was no Mozzie. He was a bit surprised, Mozzie practically lived there with him. He thought for sure he would want to know that Neal was okay after last nights events. He frowned as he tossed his hat on the kitchen table. He glanced around the room, but again saw no sign of his friend.

He was tired. Mozzie would show up soon enough to check on him, he might as well get some rest while he had some alone time. He walked over to his bed and kicked his shoes off. He changed into his comfortable blue cotton pants that he normally slept in. The night on the couch at the Burkes had left him a little less than rested. He felt his body melt into his mattress as he laid down. The release was much welcomed. His eyes closed and he surrendered to the darkness.

Mozzie struggled against the ropes that bound his wrist. The rolled cloth that had been slipped into his mouth and tied behind his head silenced him from screaming for help. His head was spinning. He tried to focus his thoughts and recall what had happened. He had been at Neal's. Someone came from behind him and pressed something against his face. He lost consciousness. He woke up bound in the chair. He remembers smelling something sweet, sickly sweet in the rag placed against his face. It was the smell of chloroform. He had been drugged, then tied to this chair. His mind was still hazy, who did this? What did they want? Where was he?

His eyes began to focus slightly more, he saw someone standing in front of him. He had never seen this man before. Who was he? What did he want? Suddenly the man leaned down looking into Mozzie's eyes. He could see Mozzie was beginning to come to. He was trying to put things together. The man smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not after you. I'm after for Neal Caffrey. I want revenge for my brother, Matthew Keller." The man stood.

Mozzie's eyes followed him as he moved across the small room. Keller? Keller has a brother? Mozzie felt panic, he had to warn Neal. But how? How could he warn him when he was bound and gagged? And where was he? He had to figure out where he was. He began to look around, taking in his surroundings, there where suits hanging along the wall, there was a small window looking out into another room. Suddenly he realized he was still at Neal's. He was in the closet behind the two-way mirror. That meant this man that wanted to harm Neal, was in Neal's place, he was waiting for Neal.

Mozzie began to fight and struggle against his bindings. He felt a searing panic pelt through his body. Then to his horror he saw the front door open. Neal walking in. Peter might be with him. _Please Peter, be with him_, Mozzie begged inwardly. But he wasn't. He was alone. He watched in terror as the man peered through the window watching Neal, waiting for Neal to fall asleep.

After a few minutes Mozzie realized Neal was asleep. He was vulnerable. The man turned and leaned down to Mozzie's ear, "And now, the fun begins."

* * *

Next chapter will be some major Neal whump and then followed by comfort by Peter :) Aw how sweet. They are so cute the way they care so much for each other. It just warms my wittle heart lol.


	16. Chapter 16 - Trust but Verify

Ok here is the first Neal whump chapter. I feel so bad for torturing him so much. Poor Neal. :(

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Trust but Verify

Aaron Keller was now standing over the sleeping Neal Caffrey. He stood silent as he watched Neal breath. The covers moving with the rise and fall of his chest. Aaron's hand tightened around the rope that was clutched in his hand. He slowly began to lean down, hovering over Neal. He slowly sat the rope down on the edge of the bed.

Neal gradually began to wake, he had an eerie feeling something was wrong. He tried to ignore it, he tried to chase it to the back of his mind. He was just paranoid. Anyone would be, after being beaten in an alley way, then kidnapped. No matter how hard he struggled against the unrelenting, bone-chilling feeling he had, it continued to fester and grow as he laid there. Slowly he became of more aware as he pulled himself from his sleep. He felt a presence. It was close. His eye's burst open, and to his horror there stood Carson, peering into his eyes, no not Carson, it was Keller's brother, Aaron.

Before Neal could react, Aaron quickly and firmly covered Neal's mouth and nose with a cloth. Neal struggled against him. He reached up and gripped at Aarons wrist trying to force it away from him. As Neal tried to breath, he recognized the sweet smell from the rag. Chloroform! Just as he began to realize what was happening, he felt his head began to haze, his eyes blurred. He was loosing consciousness. He had to fight against it. He had no control however, and his body began to weaken, he felt darkness closing in on him. His eyes began to roll back. His hand released it's grip on Aarons arm and fell to his side. His body went limp, lifeless, beneath Aarons hands.

Mozzie, still tied to the chair in the closet, watched in horror as Aaron Keller stood over Neal, his hand pressed against the struggling young mans face. Unable to help his friend. Unable to fight for him. He felt his heart sink when he saw Neal's hand, release the grip on Aarons arm, and drop against the bed. He had lost the fight.

Aaron stood looking down at Neal in satisfaction. His revenge at his fingertips. He lifted the edge of the comforter that covered Neal and ripped it away, exposing his bare, beaten, and bruised chest. He smiled when he saw the discoloration on his torso. His brother had done that. He picked up the rope from the edge of the bed and pulled Neal's wrist in front of him. He saw the white bandages that concealed his wounds, and again he smiled. He removed the bandages, he wanted to look at the wounds his brother had inflicted. It was as if he where admiring a Picasso or a Rembrandt, the way he mused at the battered and damaged young man.

First he tied Neal's feet together. Then turning his attention to his hands, he bound the injured wrist together as tight as he could. The rope ripped at the wounds, causing them to seep with blood. The white sheets covering the bed, where now tainted with the scarlet colored fluid. Neal was still motionless. Dead to the world around him. Completely unaware of the horror he was about to face.

Aaron walked back to the kitchen table and sat down in the chair. He had planned out this moment so vividly in his mind. Now he just had to wait for Neal come to. He wanted Neal to see and feel everything he had planned to inflict on him.

Mozzie continued to struggle against the ropes that bound his hands. It was useless. Aaron knew how to tie a knot that was impossible to escape. Mozzie wished Peter would come, to save Neal. But why would he. He was at work and Neal's tracking anklet would show him at home, where he was suppose to be. If only Peter knew how unsafe home was right now. Mozzie moaned under his breath, as he feared what he may witness next.

* * *

Peter was sitting at his desk. He stared at the computer screen, it was Neal's tracking data. He was at home. Peter felt he could let his guard down somewhat as long as he knew Neal was at home. He was safe, out of harms way there. He knew the new anklet that he had placed on Neal last night, had a more complicated software, and Mozzie would have more difficulty in altering it's data. That was reassuring to a certain degree. He stared at the screen for a few minutes. Neal had not moved. He must be sleeping. _Good he needs the rest_, Peter thought to himself.

Diana tapped on the door, "Boss, how's Neal?"

Peter smiled at her, "He's fine. He's home for now. So that's good." He pointed to the computer screen.

She chuckled, "Are you going to watch that screen all day?"

"If it makes me feel better, yes. What do you need?"

"Matthew Keller made a phone call last night after he was booked."

Peter looked up and frowned, "Who did he call?"

"His brother Aaron. We traced the call to a disposable cell phone. We didn't get a location though."

Peter stood up and pressed his lips. He was disappointed to hear they still had no lead. "Do we have any leads at all?"

She softly shook her head, "Not yet."

"Alright, well keep looking and let me know the second you find out something."

"Will do." Diana turned and left the room.

Peter eased back down into the chair behind his desk. His eyes landed on the computer screen with the red blinking dot. He began to have an uneasy feeling settle over him. But that was normal. As long as Neal was at home he would be okay. Peter knew Mozzie would be with him. At least he wasn't alone.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed since Neal had lost consciousness. He slowly began to hear the cars buzzing below his window, they sounded like they where underwater. Muffled. His head was a maze of confusion. His eyes opened revealing his blood shot baby blue irises. He tried to focus his vision but everything remained blurry despite his efforts. He struggled to remember what had happened. Was he waking up with a hangover. It almost felt like one. He was suddenly aware he was still laying in his bed. He began to raise his hand, to try and rub the fog out of his eyes, when he felt excruciating pain pelt through his body from his wrist. He winced in pain, he tried to scream out but the sound was muffled by silver duct tape plastered across his mouth. He blinked a few times attempting to clear his vision. He lifted his head and looked at his hands. Blood soaked rope bound them together.

Aaron watched as Neal endeavored to make sense of what was happening to him. He stood and approached the edge of the bed when he saw Neal had realized he was bound, tethered like a wild animal.

Neal looked up at him as he approached. His eyes widened with fear. He wanted to say something, he wanted to ask why he was doing this, but the tape covering his mouth denied him that option.

"Welcome back Caffrey. Glad you decided to join us." Aarons voice was soft yet cold as he spoke.

Neal immediately began to scan the room with his eyes, where was Mozzie, was Mozzie okay? Why did Aaron say us? Who else was there? Neal saw no one however. He was alone with this monster. Part of him felt relieved he was the only one there that this lunatic could hurt, but part of him felt intense fear that he was alone, no one around to help him. He did not have to worry about June, she had left to see her sister in California for two weeks, he felt relieved for that. She could be spared from this nightmare.

Aaron reached behind his back and pulled a knife from his belt. He held it in front of Neal's face. Neal's eyes starred at the sharp mirrored blade. If it had been in any other circumstances, Neal would have marveled at the sharp clean lines of the shiny weapon. Not this time. Not now.

Aaron gentle pressed the blade against the side of Neal's face, slowly dragging it down from his temple and across the gray tape that kept Neal silent. Neal flinched as the cold steel came in contact with is warm skin.

"Now it's time to have some fun." Aarons words felt like daggers piercing at Neal's soul. He had already began to torture him mentally. He knew the physical torture was next. He closed his eyes tight, squeezing tears out.

Aaron stood and smiled when he saw Neal's fear, in the tears that cascaded down the side of his face and landed on the white pillow beneath his head.

He flipped the knife around in his hand, the blade now pointing towards the ground. His hand wrapped the hilt of the knife so tightly his knuckles where cast in white. He raised the knife into the air and with a might force he thrust it down, forcing the razor sharp blade through Neal's shoulder.

Neal's body thrust forward in pain. His scream was deafened by the tape. His eyes shot open. Aaron had released the knife and left it protruding from Neal's shoulder. More tears fell from Neal's glassy blue eyes. He cast his eyes down to look at the weapon piercing his shoulder, then back up at Aaron. He was laughing. Neal again closed his eyes, he was suddenly overcome with nausea.

Aaron leaned down and whispered into Neal's ear. "You will learn today, you never betray a Keller."

Neal kept his eyes closed, he did not want to see what was coming next. Aaron began retreating however. Neal slowly opened his eyes as he heard the his footsteps walking away. He watched Aaron walk to the kitchen table. There was a black bag laying on the table. Aaron opened it and pulled out a glass vile, filled with a clear liquid, then sat it down on the table. Next he pulled out a syringe and needle. He flipped the bottle upside down and inserted the needle, filling the syringe with the clear fluid.

As he approached Neal's side, he thumped the barrel of the syringe with his finger. He gently pressed up on the plunger forcing a tiny stream of liquid out from the top of the needle. The smile on his face as numbing, sickening.

Neal tried to pull away but the knife in his shoulder forced him to wince in pain at the movement.

Aaron laughed, "Here let me help you with that." He reached down and ripped the knife out of his shoulder. Again Neal's body violently contracted as the knife was removed.

Aaron reached out and grabbed Neal's arm twisting it, forcing the ropes to shred at his wounded wrist. Neal felt excruciating pain forcing his body to convulse. Aaron inserted the needle into the flesh of inside of his arm. Neal stared at the syringe as he pressed the unknown liquid into his body.

"This is a sedative. Our next adventure takes us somewhere else."

Neal quickly looked down at his ankle to see if his anklet was still on. If they left Peter would know. He would come. Neal felt relief when he saw the green light was still on.

Aaron saw him look at the anklet. He laughed, "Don't worry. They will find you. I wan't them to. But they will be to late."

Neal began to feel dizzy, the room was spinning. Everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. Darkness was again taking over. He hated this. He had never felt more fear in his life.

Aaron reached down grabbing Neal's arms, he lifted him and tossed Neal over his shoulder. He turned to look at the two way mirror, where he knew Mozzie was watching from his own prison, he smiled, then winked.

Mozzie watched helplessly as the man carried his friend out the door.

* * *

Peter was working at his desk, his eyes occasionally looked up to the computer screen. He needed to confirm Neal was still where he was suppose to be. He chuckled to himself when he thought about how often he felt the need to trust but verify.

Hughes appeared at Peter's door, "Peter I need to have a word with you." He pointed towards his office as he turned and headed back to it.

Peter raised his eyebrows, the look on Hughes face did not seem to friendly. He was worried this had something to do with Neal's behavior. He took one last look at the computer screen before he stood to leave his office. Still at home. Verified.

Just as he left the office, the red dot on the screen began to move. Moving away from Junes house. But Peter was not there to see it. If he had only waited five seconds longer he would have seen it.

* * *

Love your reviews, and love your ideas. Keep them coming. :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Love

Ok so here is the second Neal Whump Chapter, along with some Peter comfort :)

On don't know if this type of Neal whump has been done or not, I have never read it if it has. But I wanted to try and do something a little different. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Love

Neal began to come to. His head was throbbing. The cold December air was biting at his bare flesh. He opened his eyes and began to look around him. He was outside. He was hanging upside down from his feet. He struggled to look up at his feet, to see what he had been tied to. But he did not have enough strength to lift his upper body far enough up to see anything. He could feel the warm blood from his shoulder running down his arm, that was hanging beneath his head. The cold from the winter air made breathing difficult. The air burned as it entered his lungs. He tilted his head to see the ground. There was no ground however. He was hanging over icy blue water. His fingers where only inches from the freezing liquid. He felt a shiver travel through his body.

"Nice day for a swim, don't you think?" Aaron was standing on the dock.

Neal turned his head to look at him. They where at the pier. Someone had to be around to see this. Neal was frantic as he began looking along the shore. There was no one in sight. They where alone. He wanted to cry out for help, but his mouth was still taped.

Suddenly he felt his body plummeting into the icy river, he began to kick and pull at his bindings, but it was useless. The freezing water slowed his movement, reduced his strength. His lungs burned with fire. The icy water was more debilitating than the ropes that bound him.

He thought it was over, he was going to die here, today. He was going to drown. He felt something tugging on his ankles, lifting him to the surface of the water. He was again hanging inches above the river. His body cringed at the cold. The freezing air felt like it was penetrating his bare chest with knives.

"The worst way to die, is to freeze to death."

Neal was again thrust into the freezing water. And again he was lifted to the surface.

"It's twenty five degrees outside right now. In those temperatures, did you know that without protective clothing the body will loose dexterity in less than two minutes."

Aaron released the rope again sending Neal into the freezing water below. He was smiling as he pulled him back up. "Consciousness will be lost in under fifteen minutes. And death will occur in fifteen to twenty minutes."

Neal could barley listen to him talk, his body was trembling violently from the cold. His teeth chattered beneath the silver duct tape. He felt the rope slack and his body fell again into the river. He could feel his head fogging as he was slowly loosing consciousness. He was pulled back to the surface a fourth time.

"It takes roughly twenty minutes for your friends to get here, that's if traffic is clear. I think you're starting to get the picture."

Neal weakly opened his eyes and looked at Aaron. He saw the hate in his eyes. He saw the anger. He wanted to watch Neal die a slow, agonizing death.

* * *

Peter took a seat in Hughes office, "What's going on?"

Hughes leaned back in his chair, "Caffrey has made some bad calls the past couple of weeks. What's going on with him?" Hughes sounded more concerned than angry.

Peter sighed, "He's had a lot going on in his personal life. But I'm dealing with the disobeying orders. If that's what you're talking about."

"What's going on Peter? I feel like there is something your not telling me. Is Caffrey in some kind of trouble?"

Peter smiled, "No."

"Then what is going on in his personal life? I try not to get involved in peoples personal affairs here at the office, but when it starts affecting their work, I have no problem getting involved."

Peter looked down at his watch. He had been in the office less than a minute but it felt like it had been twenty. He wanted to check on Neal's location, but he needed to finish this conversation with Hughes first. "Neal found out he has a brother a few days ago. I helped him track him down."

Hughes eyes widened, "Oh. And?"

"You're not going to believe this, but it turns out I am Neal's brother. Well half brother."

Hughes had no reaction. He just nodded his head as he listened to Peter talk. "So you found out."

Peter's eyes shot up, found out? "What do you mean, I found out? You knew?"

Hughes continued to nod with a blank expression on his face. "I did. I knew before I agreed to let you take Neal on as your CI.

"How? The adoption records where sealed." Peter was shocked.

"An Agent from WITSEC informed me, when he found out you had put in a request to release Caffrey into your custody as an informant. He thought I should be aware of risk involved."

"You never told me? Why?"

"Because, I was concerned if you had found out, you would rescind your offer. And I thought Neal would be an asset to the FBI."

* * *

Jones had been staring at Neal's empty desk most of the afternoon. He was concerned about Neal. Diana had told him not to worry, Peter said Neal was fine, resting at home. He decided he would stop by, and bring Neal lunch while he was on his break.

He knocked on the front door. There was no reply however. He knew June was out of town visiting her sister, as Neal had talked about having the place to himself all week. He thought Neal may not be able to hear the door if he where asleep, or even in the shower. He considered what to do, if he should just leave. He could always give the hot sandwich he had brought for Neal, to someone at the office. He turned and began to walk back to his car. As he reached the sidewalk he paused, and looked back up at the balcony. What if Neal was unconscious, suffering from a concussion. He decided to enter the house. Neal was not the only one that knew how to pick a lock. But when he reached out to jiggle the door handle he realized it was unlocked. That was strange, he thought.

Once he was inside he walked up the stairs, Neal's door was open. He had an uneasy feeling fall over him. He dropped the sandwich to the ground and pulled his gun from its holster. He slowly entered the room looking around. He saw no one. He cautiously moved farther into the small apartment like room, his gun protectively held in front of him. Neal's bed caught his eye immediately. The white sheets where soaked in blood. He reached down and felt of the red stains, still wet. This was recent. Suddenly he heard a loud thud from behind the wall in the kitchen.

* * *

Mozzie was weak, he was tired. It was more from the emotional torment he had gone through at watching his dearest friend tortured. He was sick, as he thought about the terrifying nightmare Neal must be living through. They had only left ten minutes ago.

Mozzie's head pounded, his neck was slack dropping his chin against hid chest. His eyes where closed tight. He hoped this was a dream. That he would wake from it and then have the chance to relate it to Neal, a healthy Neal.

He heard someone walking up the stairs. His head shot up as he watched as Jones entered the room. His gun drawn. He felt a marvelous sense of relief seeing an FBI Agent. Something that would normally terrify him and send him into hiding.

After Jones touched the blood on the bed, Mozzie realized he had to inform him that he was there, somehow. He began rocking in the chair back and forth until it tipped over backwards making a loud thud sound.

He released an enormous sigh when he saw Jones appear at the door to the closet.

Jones eyes where wide, he rushed to Mozzie and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Mozzie, where is Neal? What happened?" He began to untie Mozzie's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Keller has a brother, he took Neal, said he wanted revenge."

Jones quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Peter's number.

* * *

Peter was at a loss for words finding out that Hughes knew all along he was Neal's brother. How could he keep this from him. He knew Hughes was his boss but he thought they where also friends. And friends do not keep things like that from each other. Suddenly Peter's phone rang. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out. The screen displayed "Clinton Jones". Peter looked up at Hughes, "This is Jones, I have to take this."

"What's up Jones?"

"Peter, Aaron Keller has Neal."

"What?"

"I'm hear at Neal's place and Mozzie was tied up in the closet. Peter, Neal's bed is covered in blood. Mozzie says he was stabbed in the shoulder."

Peter felt a rush of panic overtake him. He bolted from Hughes office and rushed to his computer to look at the screen. Neal was at home. He was only ten minutes ago. He was at home. He wasn't at home. Peter froze as he looked at the screen, "Jones, he's at the pier. He's on the south side of the pier.'

"I'll meet you there Peter."

* * *

Neal felt his life weakening. He was finding it harder and harder to breath. Each breath took all the energy he had remaining. They where shallow, he was wheezing. He could feel his breath catching in his chest, he feared the next breath would be his last.

It's strange the things that pass through your mind when your are moments from death. Neal had always imagined his entire life flashing before his eyes during this time. His family, his friends, his passions. But it was not those things that he thought of. It was the last few words he had told to Peter, that he was a better brother than he could have imagined. He wished now that his last words had been something different. Something more meaningful. He wished he had told Peter he loved him. Because he did. He loved his partner, his friend, his brother. That small four letter word was almost as elusive as himself. Possibly even more elusive, at least to Neal it was.

He had only ever expressed that word to one person in his life, it had been to Kate. But even then it seemed to be superficial. Neal realized there where varying degrees of love. The love you feel for a friend. The love you feel for a lover. And there was the love you feel for family. Of the three loves, Neal had experienced all of them, but the strongest, was the love of family. Those who are there for you through thick and thin. Lovers come and go. They can be like the flame of a candle, burning bright one minute, snuffed out the next. But the love of you feel for family is forever. It is like the sun burning in the sky. At times it may be tested, but you always know it will be there again. Brightly shining on the horizon, chasing away the darkness. It is a reliable love. Neal was happy that he had the opportunity to experience this type of love before he died. He only hoped Peter would know how he felt.

"The cold is miserable isn't it." Aaron's words jolted through Neal. "I hope you've had fun today. I know I have."

Neal felt his head spinning. The trembling of his body slowly began to ease. His vision was beginning to blur. He was fighting off the darkness. His eyes felt heavy, he was struggling to keep them open. Suddenly he heard the sound of something magnificent to his ears.

"FBI" Peter was point his gun at Aaron.

"FBI" Jones yelled simultaneously with Peter.

Neal tried to force his eyes open. He saw Peter aiming his gun at Aaron.

"Neal. Hang in there buddy." Peter yelled out. Suddenly Aaron pulled a gun from his belt and opened fire on Peter and Jones. Neal heard the gun fire but was unsure who fired first. He feared for Peters safety.

Peter fired his gun at Aaron, his body thrust as the bullets pelted his body. He collapsed onto the ground.

Peter stood and rushed to Neal. He reached out and grabbed Neal's arm pulling him in towards him. Jones untied the rope and lowered it, releasing Neal into Peter's arms.

Peter looked at Neal, his eyes where closed, his lips where blue, his skin was as purple. He wasn't breathing. Peter gently lowered him onto the dock, "Jones he's not breathing." Peter quickly ripped the tape from Neal's mouth.

Jones knelt beside Neal, and began chest compressions. He was counting out loud, "One, two, three, four..."

Peter tilted Neal's head back, opening his air way. He watched as Jones pressed on Neal's chest. Jones stopped when he said thirty.

Peter bent down and administered mouth-to-mouth, breathing air into Neal's lungs. He sat up and Jones began the chest compressions again. "One, two, three, four,..."

He stopped on thirty and Peter again forced air into Neal's lungs. They continued this for several minutes. Peter began to feel frustrated when they where met with no response from Neal. "Come on Neal. Don't you do this, not now."

They continued with the CPR. Suddenly, Neal coughed and sucked in, filling his lungs with the cold winter air.

Peter smiled and quickly removed his coat wrapping it around Neal's bare torso. Jones also stood and removed his coat placing it over Neal's legs, that where covered in the cold wet, blue cotton pants.

Peter sat down beside Neal and wrapped his arms around him trying to use his own body heat to warm him. Neal's body began to shiver. That was a good sign. Peter looked up at Jones, "Call for a bus."

"Already did Boss, they should be hear any minute."

Neal's teeth began to chatter violently. Peter was holding him tightly to his chest. "Hang in there bud. You're going to be okay."

Neal raised his eyes up and looked at Peter, "I...never...told you." He struggled to get the words out through his chattering teeth. "I...love...you...Peter."

Peter put his hand on Neal's head and pulled it against him, he smiled and gently kissed the top of Neal's head, "I love you to kid."

Jones was watching the scene play out before him. He could see the compassion and worry in Peter's eyes. He could see the love the brothers had for each other. It made him think about his own brother. He should call him when he gets home he thought. Brothers where special, and should never be taken for granted.

* * *

Please review :). Next chapter will be some more Peter and El Comfort, with a little whump as far as Neal in pain and recovering.


	18. Chapter 18 - Responsibility

Sorry this took a couple days to post. I have been swamped with work. I'm a graphic designer and had tons of deadlines to reach this week.

Ok so I read over some of your suggestions and thought a lot where pretty good. I am using one idea for each chapter. This one was from a Guest post they suggested a feeding tube thing, but when I researched Hypothermia and the treatment one is putting a tube into the persons stomach and pumping warm saline into the stomach to warm the body's core temperature. So here is my take on that type of thing. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Please forgive the typos and grammar mistakes, I am waiting for a Beta. I

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Responsibility

The sirens wailed as the ambulance pulled next to the dock, where Peter cradled Neal's lifeless body in his arms. Despite his best efforts, Neal continued to drift in and out of consciousness. His words where slurred, he had begun to show signs of disorientation and confusion.

The Paramedics rushed to their side. The female Paramedic draped a foil blanket across Neal's body. She quickly pulled an ear thermometer out and placed it in Neal's ear. It beeped after only five seconds and she looked up at Peter, "Sir, I need you to step back so we can have room to work." She slid her hand under Neal's head and gently lowered him to the ground while Peter complied and stood to his feet taking a couple steps back. He watched as the medics quickly moved around Neal. One removed his wet clothes and placed a thick wool blanket on top of the foil blanket the female Paramedic had already placed on him. Peter watched helplessly. He wished more than anything he could trade places with Neal. He wanted to protect him.

"Mike, his temp is 87.2 degrees. We have to get him to the bus for a Cavity Lavage." The female paramedic was pressing her hand against Neal's face while she spoke to her partner.

They quickly lifted Neal onto the gurney and rushed towards the Ambulance.

Peter glances back at Jones as he followed the medics, "Jones call Diana and let her know what happened, I'm riding with Neal." He was on the heals of the EMT's as they lifted the gurney into the bus. The female medic turned and placed a hand gently on Peter's chest, "Sir, it might be better if you ride with your partner."

Peter looked her in the eyes, "That's my little brother. I'm riding with him."

She saw the determination in his eyes and she quickly realized fighting with him would only delay valuable time they needed to save the young mans life. She removed her hand from Peter's chest and nodded, "Okay, but you will have to stay out of my way."

Peter said nothing. He jumped inside the bus and sat on a bench beside the gurney Neal was on. Neal's eyes fluttered open for a second, "Wha oing on? Wha am I?" Neal's words where still slurred. Peter reached down and gripped his hand tightly, "Neal look at me, You're going to be fine. We are going to the hospital to get you some help."

Neal's eyes sluggishly glanced around the Emergency Vehicle, they landed on the female Paramedic and Neal smiled, "She cute."

Peter chuckled even with his life hanging in the balance, Neal could still manage to flirt. _Only Neal Caffrey_, Peter thought. "Easy there Casanova, you're in not condition to swoon a woman."

Neal turned and looked back at Peter, "Sshwoon?" Even with his slurred speech he could still manage to mock Peter just fine.

The female paramedic was to busy preparing an IV fluid and meds to noticed what was happening. She was obviously stressed, she understood the severity of Neal's condition.

She removed a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid from a vile. She gripped Neal's arm and pressed the needle into his vein administering the liquid.

Peter watched her closely, he was concerned with what she was doing. "What is that?" he asked.

"This is a sedative."

"Sedative. Why are you sedating him?" Peter's voice was now slightly raised.

"His body temperature is dangerously low. In order to raise it I need to administer a Cavity Lavage. This requires placing a tube down his throat so we can administer the warmed fluid to his stomach. This is easier for him, if he is sedated."

Peter felt Neal's hand go slack. He looked at his face and realized the sedation had taken effect. He watched as the woman tilted Neal's head back and gently guided a tube down his throat. Once she had finished she taped the tube in place around his mouth so it could not become dislodged. She attached a bag of IV fluids and began to administer them.

Peter felt sick watching the woman work on his brother. He had always felt responsible for Neal as his CI, but now that he was his brother there was a new meaning to the word responsible. After all is it not a big brothers job to look out for their little brothers? To protect them? Prevent them from having to experience anything terrifying? He had never gotten the chance to be that type of big brother. Maybe that was why he was feeling so strongly about this now, making up for lost time? Was he going to wind up being that over protective big brother? It was starting to look that way.

After they arrived at the hospital they would not allow Peter to go back with Neal. They told him that as soon as Neal was stable the doctor would come out and talk to him. So he waited. He tried to pass the time by watching the News on the television in the waiting room. The local weather just did not seem to hold his interest right now. His mind was else where. As he sat there he realized he had not called Elizabeth, she would kill him if he did not call her. He pulled his cell phone out and called her. After he told her everything that happened, she told him she was on her way to the hospital.

After he hung up he glanced at the clock, Neal he been back for forty five minutes now. That may not seem like a long time for being in a hospital, but to Peter it might as well have been forty five hours. The combinations of his anxiety and concern as to how his little brother was doing, the uncomfortable chairs in the loud obnoxious waiting room, the sick and injured people littered around the room in varying degrees of pain and discomfort, just caused chaos inside his head.

He leaned back in the confining hard plastic chair. He closed his eyes, he wanted to escape the environment. He wanted to be back at home, petting Satchmo, smelling Elizabeth's delightful cooking, arguing with Neal about the importance of Baseball. He smiled as he thought about the comforting scene he pictured in his head.

He realized Neal was now a huge part of his life, not just his professional life, but now his personal life as well. He still wanted Neal to meet his family. He wanted to do things with Neal that most brothers do together, like play catch, play basketball, go fishing. He had never really been a fan of fishing, but he it was what brothers do together, at least they do in the movies. He wanted to be like normal brothers. Neal had to be okay. They had so much brother bonding yet to do. Peter wanted to teach Neal something. Anything really. All big brothers teach their little brothers something, whether its driving a car, giving girl advice. Peter chuckled when he thought about that. Neal had actually been the one that gave him the advice about women. Peter was like a lost puppy in that area of life. He just got lucky with Elizabeth.

"Agent Burke?" Peter looked up and saw a man standing in blue scrubs looking down at him.

Peter stood to be eye level with the man, "Yes."

"I'm Doctor Garrido. Mr. Caffrey is stable. He had a knife wound to his left shoulder that took a little while to clean up and staple closed. He came in with severe Hypothermia, his core temperature was at 87 degrees. We have managed to elevate his temperature to 90 degrees using the Cavity Lavage the Paramedics put in place. We will be leaving it in until his temperature has stabilized at 96 degrees."

Peter listened closely to the doctor, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, he is still sedated but should be waking up shortly. If you would like to follow me I will take you to his room."

Peter followed the doctor through the double doors leading deeper into the hospital. He thought more about what the doctor had told him and was now thinking more clearly since Neal was out of the woods. "How long until you can take the tube thing out of his throat?"

"His temperature is rising reasonably fast, so I feel like it will be removed within the hour. Possibly before his sedation wears off."

"How long will he need to stay here?"

"I want him to at least stay the night to be sure his vitals continue to remain stable, but I see no reason for him to need to stay longer than that. He should be able to go home tomorrow. However he will need to monitor his temperature for the next few days as he could run the risk of pneumonia. More than likely he will get sick so we are administering antibiotics through an IV now as a precaution, and we will be sending him home with oral antibiotics. Here we are." The doctor motioned with his hand inside the small hospital room.

Peter smiled at the doctor, "Thank you." He entered the room and saw Neal laying on the bed, eyes closed, body still. He almost looked like he could be in a comma with all the machines hooked up to him, the tub still taped to his mouth that was filling his stomach with the warm fluid to regulate his body temperature. But his face was no longer purple, his lips where no longer blue. His skin was beginning to regain some of the pink it was once painted in. Despite his lack of alertness he looked more alive than he did two hours ago.

Peter pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. He scanned the young mans body with his eyes. His shoulder was covered and wrapped tight with white cotton bandages. His face still sported the bruises from his earlier encounter with Matthew Keller in the alley. His wrist had again been wrapped, protecting the deep cuts on them. Peter smiled softly as he thought about how young Neal looked lying there under the white hospital blanket. His face bruised and still slightly pale. He reached his hand over and gently took Neal's hand in his. "I'm here for you kid. I'll always be here for you." His voice was soft and kind.

"You always where there for him Peter." Peter turned and looked at the door to see Elizabeth standing there smiling. She held a brown teddy bear in her hands. She walked over to the side of Neal's bed and using the back of her fingers she softly stroked the young mans face. "You just didn't know it until now."

Peter looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "You're an amazing woman you know that."

"And you're an amazing man." She looked at Peter and reached her hand out, settling it on top of Peter's hand that was gripping Neal's. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. The doctor said he had sever hypothermia so that's why the tube is in his throat, they are pumping warm fluid into his stomach to warm his body. They said they would take it out once his temperature reaches 96 degrees. But he said he should be released tomorrow."

"Well then he is coming home with us. Poor thing is bound to be sick from all of this."

Peter smiled, he loved how Elizabeth seemed to have the same protective instincts for Neal that he had himself. They sat in silences for the next twenty minutes, watching Neal, watching the heart monitor, and the temperature reading. It was already up to 95. Peter felt they would be in any minute to remove the tube.

Suddenly Neal moved his hand. Peter and El both sat on the edge of their chair watching as he slowly began to wake up. His eyes opened and looked around the room. Peter quickly stood up and looked into his eyes, "Hey bud, welcome back."

Neal tried to swallow but there was something in his throat that prevented him from swallowing. He felt a surge of panic at the unwelcome restriction. Peter could see his eyes widen and the fear flood them. Neal's reflexes kicked in, he reached up with his hand and gripped the tube in his mouth, he was about to rip it out, when Peter grabbed his hand stopping him. "It's okay Neal. Relax, just breath. I'll get someone to take it out okay." Peter looked back at Elizabeth "El get someone quick."

Elizabeth rushed to the door and began calling for a nurse.

Peter looked back down at Neal and tried to calm him. His eyes looked wild, he continued to try to fight to get the tube out of his throat despite Peters attempts to stop him. Peter continued to struggle with him. He was worried if he pulled the tube out himself it might cause more damage. "Neal...Neal, listen to me." Neal continued to fight he acted almost as if he did not hear Peter's pleading with him.

"Neal, okay stop it kid!" He demanded. "You're suppose to listen to your older brother. So listen to me and stop fighting." Peter's voice was stern. He felt Neal relax under his hands, his eyes looked up at Peter actually seeing him for the first time since he woke up. His panic began to calm, he took at deep breath and nodded his head.

Peter slowly began to let go of his arms, "Okay, I'm going to let go now."

Doctor Garrido appeared at the door and requested Peter to step aside while they remove the tube.

Peter complied and stood at the door entrance with Elizabeth. They watched as the doctor and a nurse instructed Neal about what they where going to do and what to expect as they removed the tube. Peter heard Neal coughing as they pulled the tube out. It sounded awful. It was over quickly however.

The doctor smiled at Peter and Elizabeth and waived them back in the room, "He's fine." He turned to Neal who was now rubbing his throat with his hand, "Mr. Caffrey, my name is Doctor Garrido. You suffered from severe hypothermia, and a knife wound to your shoulder. The knife wound did cut a few ligaments in your shoulder, we managed to repair most of them, but you will need to undergo physical therapy to regain full motion in that shoulder. Your vitals are all stable and as long as they stay stable throughout the night, you should be released tomorrow morning. However getting sick after hypothermia is common and should be monitored closely, as it could turn into Pneumonia rather quickly. I will be in tomorrow morning to check on you. Do you have any questions?"

Neal shook his head, "No. Thank you Doctor."

"Have a good evening son." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Neal looked at Peter and smiled, "Guess that was a close call."

"A little to close." Peter sat back down in the chair beside the bed.

Elizabeth reached over and handed Neal the brown teddy bear she had brought form him, "Here, I got this for you."

Neal reached up and took it from her hands, "Thanks, I've always wanted one of these." He smiled at her. "So I guess I get to go home tomorrow."

Peter smiled, "Not home. You're coming home with us."

Neal looked at the teddy bear in his hand and gave a half smile, "I had a feeling you where going to say that. You're not cuffing me to the coffee table again!"

Peter laughed, "No. As long as you agree to stay at our house and get some rest. I don't see the need."

Neal laughed, "As long as I agree huh? Peter you watch my tracking data like a hawk, you tell me what to do, pretty much all the time, and you're always doubting me. I don't think this CI thing requires all that?"

"No, it doesn't. But being your brother does." Peter smiled in satisfaction. "Now get some rest, you need it."

* * *

Please R&R. I love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter will have a few more of your suggestions in it. :)


	19. Chapter 19 - Ground Rules

Here is the next chapter with another suggestion as to Neal's temp. :). I love to play up the brotherly bickering so this focuses mostly on that part. Plus Neal gets even with Peter for handcuffing him.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Ground Rules

The Doctor released Neal from the hospital the next day. His instructions where to monitor his temperature as it could spike rapidly if he began to develop Pneumonia, and he prescribed physical therapy to help with mobility of his injured shoulder.

Peter and Elizabeth drove him to their house after the doctor signed his release papers. Once they arrived at the Burkes house, Neal sat down on the couch, his arm cradled in a sling. Elizabeth smiled at him, "Neal, if there is anything you need I just let me know." She lifted the throw that draped across the back of the couch and softly laid it across Neal's lap.

Neal smiled in appreciation at her, "Thank you. But if I need anything I can get it myself."

Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at Neal, "No, you're going to sit right there and rest. If you need anything you will let El or I know and we can get it for you."

Neal frowned slightly, "Is that an order?"

"You're darn right it is. Now I need to get to the office. You can stay here and rest. And I mean stay here."

"Where else would I go, Peter?" Neal offered his normal suave smile.

"Don't worry hon, I don't have anything to do today, so I will stay here with Neal." Elizabeth rubbed her husbands arm to reassure him.

Peter smiled at his wife, "Good at least he will have some supervision while I am out."

"Hello, I'm not a child. I'd appreciate it if you would stop treating me like one." Neal was staring at both of them with raised eyebrows.

Peter gave Neal his sarcastic smile he seemed to always direct at Neal, "Stop acting like a rebellious child, and I might stop treating you like one."

"I'm not rebellious."

"Oh, then what would you call it?"

"Determined, even willful."

"And I call it defiant, insubordinate, disobedient, unruly, uncooperative, stubborn, shall I go on? Because I can, I have a whole arsenal of words to describe your behavior."

"No, you can stop there, I get your point."

"Good. So sit, and stay." Peter pointed his finger at Neal then flattened his hand out and gave the stay command he always gave to Satchmo.

Neal just offered an annoyed smile and rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that." Peter frowned and pointed at Neal again.

"Do what?" Neal acted surprised at the demand.

"That."

"What?"

"That disrespectful eye roll you always do."

"It was not disrespectful."

"Yes it was." Peter turned to Elizabeth, "Did you see that? Tell me that wasn't disrespectful."

"It was a little disrespectful Neal." Elizabeth almost sounded hesitant as she agreed with Peter. Then she slightly grimaced in apology at Neal for agreeing with him. "Sorry."

Neal rolled his eyes again, "Right."

"There it was again. Stop it."

"Okay, fine, no more eye rolling, got it."

Peter hesitantly turned to walk towards the door. He was pretty sure by the tone in Neal's voice he was being sarcastic.

Neal stopped him just before he left, "When do I go back to the office?"

"Not for a few days. You need to focus on resting right now."

"You know I do my best resting when I'm painting." Neal's charismatic smile had returned to grace his face once more.

"Yeah, well I get uncomfortable when you're painting, so find a new way to rest."

"Why would my painting make you uncomfortable?"

"It's not your painting, it's what you might be painting." Peter smiled and closed the door as he left the house.

Neal looked at Elizabeth and gave her a wide smile, "Elizabeth, my favorite sister-in-law."

"No, no way Neal. If Peter said no painting I can't go behind his back."

"Sure you can it's not that hard. I do it all the time."

Elizabeth darted her eyes at Neal and widened them in surprise, "What did you say?" Suddenly her calm demeanor and sweet tone disappeared, and was replaced with a scolding tongue.

"Kidding. I would never go behind Peter's back." Neal began backtracking when he saw the reply he was met with.

"Sure you wouldn't. You're lucky I don't tell Peter what you just said."

"No need to tell him. I was seriously kidding about that." Neal tried to give her his puppy dog eyes that said how could you say no to this.

Four hours later Peter returned home from the office. He walked in to find Neal sleeping on the couch with Satchmo at his feet. He called for Elizabeth and found her cooking dinner in the kitchen.

He walked in and kissed her on the cheek, "Hi, honey. Neal been sleeping long?"

"About an hour now. Dinner is almost ready."

"Has he had any sign of fever?"

"No I don't think so. But I just left the thermometer on the coffee table for him because he had a fit this afternoon when I tried to get him to take it. He said he could take care of himself."

Peter frowned, "I'll take care of it." He turned and left for the living room.

He reached down and gently shook Neal's shoulder to wake him, "He bud, you checked your temp any today?"

Neal looked up at Peter and squinted his eyes as the light from the kitchen glared into them. "No, but I feel fine."

"That's doesn't matter. The doctor said you had to monitor your temp. So take it."

"Peter, I don't need anyone telling me what to do, not a doctor and not you." Neal was now obviously upset at Peter's demand.

Peter placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Neal, "Is that so?"

"Yes that's so. So go back to your suburban life and leave me alone."

Peter's eyes raged at the disrespect he was once again being greeted by. "Excuse me?"

Neal again rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, was I not speaking english?"

Peter clenched his teeth exaggerating his chiseled jaw line, he turned and walked to his suite jacket draped across the back of the chair in the living room. He reached into the pocket and withdrew his handcuffs, with one rapid movement he was at Neal's side. Neal pulled back but not fast enough to escape Peter. Peter was an FBI agent, trained to pursue criminals and arrest them no matter how quick they tried to get away. Neal had no chance at escaping.

Peter slapped the cuffs against his wrist bounding them together. Neal's horrified expression almost made Peter want to laugh, if he had not been so angry.

"What the crap Peter!" Neal yelled.

Suddenly Peter was actually sitting on top of Neal holding his arms down. He reached down and picked up the thermometer and using his other hand he squeezed Neal's mouth open then shoved the thermometer into his mouth. "Say that to me again Neal."

Neal just stared up at Peter, slightly annoyed at the rude invasion of his personal space. Yet again.

Elizabeth was watching from the kitchen about to kill over laughing at the two. They did look like brothers. It almost looked like a wrestling match, one that Neal was loosing.

After a few seconds the thermometer beeped and Peter removed it from Neal's mouth. He looked at it, "101.2 You feel fine huh?"

"Really?" Neal sounded surprised that he actually did have a temperature.

Peter reached down and unlocked the handcuffs removing them from Neal's wrists. "Really!"

He stood and walked back towards the kitchen then paused when he saw Elizabeth laughing hysterically. He was surprised at her reaction, but as he thought about what that might have looked like he began laughing himself. He turned back to look at Neal, who was not laughing one bit. He smiled at him, "Don't ever talk to me like that again."

"Yeah, no kidding." Neal's voice was slightly shaky, as he was shocked at Peter's reaction.

Peter walked back to the kitchen and poured Neal a glass of water and retrieved some of the medication the doctor had sent home with him incase he did strike up a fever. He returned and handed the pills to Neal, then sat the water down on the coffee table. "Take that, it will help you feel the same, since you apparently feel fine."

"Peter?" Neal hesitantly questioned him.

Peter turned back around to face Neal. "Yeah?"

"I think we should set some ground rules here."

"Ground rules? _You_ want to set ground rules? Neal you can't live by any rules."

"Yeah, well people changed. And I think we need some."

Peter sighed and sat down on the chair across from Neal, "Okay, what ground rules are you proposing?"

"First of all this handcuffing thing has to stop. Second, stop treating me like a child. I'm not one in case you haven't noticed. And third, you seriously need to start respecting my personal space."

Peter nodded his head and smiled, "Okay, I think I can do that. Now here is my ground rules, First stop with the disrespect, I'm older than you and that does entitle me to more authority, not to mention I have a badge and you have the criminal record. Second, next time I give you an order, you listen to it, and stop pulling this crap you always pull. And Third, I'm still your boss, and your handler, so get over being bossed around. That stays, you can blame that on your poor life choices." Peter smiled at Neal.

Neal rolled his eyes again. He did not really get the reply he was hoping for.

Peter arched his eyebrows, "There it is, the rolling of the eyes again. Okay so let's do this, every time you break one of my rules, I get to break one of yours. Deal!"

"No!"

"It's a deal. Deal with it."

Elizabeth entered the living room, "Okay you two, stop fighting. Dinner is ready. Neal stay there I will bring you a plate."

One week had passed and Neal had finally returned to his own place. He was headed to work, it was his first day back. Peter had been adamant that he get plenty of rest before returning to work. Once his arm was finally out of the sling Peter had decided he was in good enough shape to return to work.

At the office, Peter had approached his desk smiling. "How you feeling?"

"Good. Why what's up?"

"I am going to talk to a suspect on the case we have been working this week, I wanted to see if you where up to joining me."

Neal smiled, "Sure, what case?"

"I'll brief you on the way."

Once they where in the car, Peter informed Neal they where going to question a suspect about a recent robbery that took place at a local museum. Neal was happy to be back at work. It felt good.

They had arrived at a the business where the suspect was last known to work. Neal noticed Peter staring out the passenger side window at an apartment complex. The look on his face was somewhat disturbing to him. Peter almost looked afraid of the complex, or at least of someone that lived there. "Who lives there?" Neal asked quietly.

"No one." Peter brushed of his question.

"Peter!" Neal drug out the name as Peter so often did his name. "No secrets remember?"

Peter looked at Neal and sighed. "That's where my birth father lives. The day I found out we where brothers was from talking to him. He had no idea who I was."

Neal leaned back in the chair, "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Nah. No need. It'll just complicate things."

"Peter, come on, don't you think he would want to know who you are?"

"No."

"Yes he would."

"No, now drop it. Let's go see if we can find this guy." Peter exited the car.

As they walked into the business Neal was not ready to drop it just yet. "What did you say your birth fathers name was?"

"Neal, drop it."

"What, I just asked what his name was." Neal made it sound so innocent.

Peter looked at Neal skeptically, "Rick Garner. No can we drop it?"

"Absolutely."

They questioned around the business looking for their suspect but only discovered he no longer worked there and had not been seen in four days. They returned to the car and sat down. Peter reached over to start the engine when suddenly Neal slapped handcuffs onto his wrist then to the steering wheel.

Peter was stunned and looked up at Neal frowning. "Funny Neal. Lifting my cuffs. Now cut the crap."

Neal smiled and opened his car door and stood.

Peter began to feel panic as to what Neal was up to, "Neal, get back here, what are you doing?"

Neal leaned down and looked into the car smiling, "Remember when you told me I seemed to get away with a lot as a CI? Well just think at what I can get away with now that I'm your brother."

"Okay I get it, this is payback. Okay fine, I get your point. Now unlock them."

Neal shook his head and smiled, "No, not yet."

"What about the no more handcuffs rule?"

"Oh that was my rule, I don't remember that being one of yours."

"Neal this is not funny."

"Don't worry I will be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going? Neal, where are you going?" Neal continued to leave, silencing Peters yells by shutting the car door behind him.

Peter gripped the steering wheel with his hand. He then realized Neal was walking towards the apartment complex that Rick lived in.

* * *

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20 - Family

Ok so I this is the end of the story. I thought I would write one more chapter but then realized I liked this ending better. Hope you enjoyed the story. And thanks for reading with while I wrote it. It was fun. I am going to get back to writing my other book now. I might do a sequel to this with Neal joining Peter and El visiting Peters parents. That could be a fun cute story. Although I think it would be much shorter lol.

This story actually wound up being much longer than I expected. I had only planned on around 10k words. Thanks so much. I will still edit this correcting mistakes once I get a beta in place.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Family

Neal scanned the directory at the front door looking for the name Rick Garner. He found it. He pressed the button to call the apartment number.

A voice scratched over the intercom "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Garner?"

"It is."

"My name is Neal Caffrey. I believe you have already spoken with a friend of mine about locating my brother, your son?"

There was silence for a few seconds then Neal heard the door buzz as it unlocked, "Come in." The man replied.

Neal glanced back to look at Peter helplessly handcuffed in his car. He saw the angry eyes glaring at him. He chose to ignore them. He turned and entered the apartment complex.

He tapped on the door to the apartment. The man opened it quickly before Neal had even finished knocking. He motioned for Neal to enter the apartment as he smiled kindly.

Neal returned his smile and entered. He walked into the small simple yet neatly kept living room.

"Mr. Caffrey, please, take a seat."

Neal complied and sat down on the sofa. "Mr. Garner, you already spoke with a friend of mine earlier this week about your son."

"Yes, Mr. Dawson."

Neal smiled, "Yeah, his name is actually not Dawson. His name is Peter, Peter Burke."

Mr. Garner's eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry, did you say Burke?"

"Yes, I did. He is actually your son. He was helping me look for my brother, he had no idea he was my brother until that day he talked with you."

Mr. Garner looked down at the ground, his eyes became glazed as he stared off into nothing. "Why would he lie about his name, if he didn't know?"

"Peter is an FBI Agent and some people don't respond well to being questioned by an FBI Agent. So he decided to use an alias."

Mr. Garner looked back up in surprise, "He's with the FBI?"

"Yes, he is. He's good at what he does."

"Are you an Agent?"

Neal grinned and looked down, "No, I'm a CI. Peter is my handler."

Mr. Garner looked at Neal curiosity striking his face, "What is a CI?"

"Um, well, it's a Criminal Informant."

"Criminal Informant? Does that mean you are a criminal?"

"Yeah, it does. Peter is the one that caught me. And he cut a deal that if I help him with cases in the White Collar division, I would be released into his custody. We became friends. Although he still runs a pretty tight ship."

"So he is your Handler you said?"

"Yes, I have to wear this." Neal lifted his pant leg revealing the tracking anklet, "I live on a two mile leash from the FBI Headquarters, unless I'm with Peter."

Mr. Garner's eyes widened, "I live farther than two miles from the FBI offices, Is he here?"

Neal smiled, "He is. He's in the car."

"Why did he send you in, instead of coming himself?"

"Well he didn't exactly send me in. He actually wasn't going to come at all, I sort of lifted his cuffs and handcuffed him to the steering wheel while I came in here. Yeah, he's not going to be to happy when I get back."

Mr. Garner took in the young mans appearance for the first time. He noticed the white bandages wrapping his wrists, "What happened to you?" He pointed at Neal's wrists.

"It's a long story, but a case we where working went bad. But things are finally getting back to normal. Would you like to come talk to Peter?"

"I don't know."

"It think you should."

"If he doesn't want to talk to me, I think I should respect that."

"If I did everything Peter wanted, I would never make any progress in life." Neal then glanced down at his wrist remembering the last time he decided not to listen to Peter, He smiled, "Well at least some of the time anyhow."

Neal stood up and reached out and gently touched Mr. Garner on his arm, "Please, come talk to him."

"I don't know. I..." Mr. Garner hesitated. He pulled away from Neal's hand. Neal could see the fear in his eyes. It was the fear of facing the past. Neal had felt the same fear before. The choices we make in our life can haunt us forever if we allow them to.

"Mr. Garner, I know Peter. He's a great man. He's someone you would want to know."

Mr. Garner looked into Neal's eyes, he was reluctant at first, but there was something calming in the young man's face. It was something reassuring. "Okay." He started towards the door, Neal following behind him.

Peter was frustrated with Neal. He always seemed to nose his way into his personal affairs. Then he realized he actually did the same thing to Neal. He sat in the car waiting for Neal to return. He was not sure what he was up to.

Peter's cell phone began to ring through the car speakers. He pressed the answer button located on the steering wheel. "Yeah."

"Hey hon. I was checking to see if you want to grab lunch today." El was always so sweet, Peter loved hearing from her.

He looked at the clock, it was already 11:30, Neal probably would not be out in time. "Sorry hon, I can't. I'm on a stake out of sorts." He rolled his eyes at his comment, he could not think of anything better to say.

"Of sorts huh? Okay what's really going on?" She knew her husband to well and it was always easy to tell when he was avoiding telling her something.

Peter pressed his lips, "Neal lifted my cuffs and handcuffed me to the steering wheel, while..." He was cut off by Elizabeth's startling burst of laughter.

"Neal handcuffed you to the steering wheel."

"Yes, he did. I don't find this all that funny." Peter was slightly put off by the humor she so easily seemed to find in the situation.

"Well honey, you kinda had this coming. You did handcuff him twice." She continued laughing.

"Well he is inside talking to my birth father right now."

Her laughing immediately ceased. "What?"

"Yeah, and I have no clue what he is up to."

Suddenly Peter saw Neal emerge from the apartment complex, the he saw Rick Garner following closely behind. "El, hon, I gotta go." He pressed the end call button on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath as he watched them approach.

As Neal and Rick reached the car Neal softly smiled at Rick, "Just give me a minute." He reached down and opened the passenger door of the car and slipped inside. His eyes met with Peters enraged eyes.

"Neal, I am going to kill you." Peter's voice was firm and where almost convincing.

"Peter, just give him a chance. He wants to know you." Neal held up the key to the handcuffs and motioned in a questioning way if it was okay to unlock the cuffs now.

Peter grinded his teeth, "Unlock them. And stay in the car."

Neal reached over and unlocked the cuffs releasing Peter. Peter grabbed the key out of Neal's hand and slipped the cuffs into his pocket, he began to exit the car then paused and looked back at Neal, "Fifth rule, no more handcuffing me. Or lifting anything off of me."

Neal smiled, "Deal."

"Stay." Peter ordered.

"Yes sir."

Peter exited the car and his eyes met with Rick's. He could feel an unusual feeling build within him, anxiety, panic, nerves, who knows what it was. Peter nodded his head at the older man. They walked towards each other.

"Peter, It's nice to meet you." Ricks eyes where almost glassy as tears began to unexpectedly build in them. He clenched his teeth trying to choke back the emotion.

Peter actually looked like he could be a younger version of the man before him. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I had to be sure first. You understand I'm sure." Peter was void of emotion.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I was young, I didn't know the first thing about raising a kid. I was still a kid myself."

Peter stopped him from continuing with a flat hand held out, "Don't, let's not go there. It was a long time ago. I have a family, a good family. So don't feel any regret over that."

Rick shook his head and looked into the car at Neal, "So he's your brother. He said something about being a criminal in your custody?"

Peter turned and looked at Neal, "Yeah, yeah he is. And some days I wouldn't mind sending him back in. He's a handful. But he's a good kid. He just made some bad life choices along the way. I'm doing my best to keep him out of trouble."

"You're a good brother then." Rick smiled at Peter. It was a smile of pride. He had a son that was making a difference in the world. That was making a difference in another young man's life. His brothers life.

Peter smiled, "Thanks. I try."

"An FBI Agent huh? That's impressive. I bet your parents are proud."

"They are. They are good people, and they raised me right."

"I'm glad to hear that. You married?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, we have been married fourteen years."

"Any kids?"

Peter laughed, "Other than Neal. No. No kids, at least not yet. How about you, did you ever start a family?"

"I got married again, but my wife passed away four years ago to cancer. We never had any children."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly the passenger door opened and Neal stood up giving his usual charismatic smile, "How's it going?"

Peter pointed at Neal and firmly ordered, "I said stay in the car."

Neal shrugged his shoulders, "I was just trying to help."

"Yeah well you've done enough helping. Get back in the car."

Neal disappeared as he slid back inside the passenger side of the car.

"You two sound like brothers. I have a younger brother, you sound just like we did."

Peter smiled, he was actually happy to hear someone tell him that he and Neal acted like normal brothers. He wanted that more than anything. "I guess most brothers get to play cops and robbers as kids, Neal and I actually live cops and robbers. Only he's the robber that I caught. Twice." Peter chuckled.

"Twice?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. Listen I need to get back to the office."

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Peter." Rick slowly retreated to return to his apartment. He wanted to say more, but he did not know what to say. Peter seemed somewhat distant, like he was not ready to open this door yet. He felt the need to respect that.

Peter smiled and opened the drivers side door to his car. He was about to sit down inside when he paused watching Rick Garner walk away. He took a deep breath and called out, "Rick?"

Rick turned and looked at Peter, "Yeah?"

"How about I tell you that long story over dinner next week?"

"That sounds great."

"How about next Friday at six at my house?"

"I would love that."

"Great. I'll pick you up around 5:30 then."

Rick smiled, delighted at the opportunity to get to know his son. "I'll be ready."

Peter slipped inside the car and sat down. He settled his hands on the steering wheel and let out a deep breath.

Neal watched as Peter settled the tension he had been holding. "So I did good?"

Peter turned his head slowly and looked at Neal, "I wouldn't say that. But it wasn't bad."

"What long story where you talking about telling him?"

Peter felt a smug grin spread his lips, "The story about how I caught you, twice."

Neal moaned "I hate that story. Do you have to tell that story to everyone. It's really beginning to ruin my reputation you know."

"What reputation? You're a retired criminal remember. You don't need one anymore."

"I still have Nick Holden I guess."

"No you don't. I own him too."

"Is there anything of mine you don't claim to own?"

"Nope. And you're joining us for dinner with Rick. I think you need to hear that story again."

"I don't see why?"

"It's a humbling experience. You need to be humbled."

"Right. Because the handcuffing me didn't do that."

Peter smiled, "How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine."

"Still doing the therapy?"

"Yes, I am doing the therapy."

"Really? Because last night you where suppose to be at the Physical Therapist office and your tracking anklet showed you at home."

"You're keeping track of me now?"

"I always keep track of you Neal. That's why its called a _Tracking_ Anklet."

"Right."

"So why didn't you go?"

"Because I don't like to go. It's ridiculous the things they want you to do, and..." Neal trailed off.

"And what?"

"And well, it's not all that comfortable to do."

"You mean it hurts?"

"Yeah, it does."

"That's the point you know. To work through the pain so you can eventually eliminate it."

"Yeah, well I think I can figure it out on my own."

Peter looked over at Neal. He could see his frustration at the Physical Therapy. He remembered when he injured his shoulder playing baseball. He also hated going to the Physical Therapy. He suddenly had an idea. He stopped the car and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked.

"I have an idea."

Peter drove to central park. He parked on the side of the street, "Get out."

"Why, what are we doing?"

"Just get out already."

Peter walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out two baseball gloves and a baseball. He tossed one glove to Neal. "Put that on."

"You want to play catch while we are working? You feeling okay Peter?"

"I'm feeling fine. This will help use that shoulder, and have a little fun while you do it. That might make the pain less noticeable."

They stood in the center of the park tossing the baseball back and forth. Peter smiled, they where finally doing something that normal brothers do. They where bonding.

Neal realized then, there was something special about baseball. It wasn't the game itself. It was it's ability to bring family closer. He smiled, "You know, no one ever really taught me how to through a baseball."

Peters eyes widened, was he really about to teach his little brother how to do something? Yes he was. He smiled at Neal. "My dad taught me how to through a curve ball. I'll show you. Start by gripping the ball between your thumb and middle finger like this." Peter held the ball to show Neal how. "Leave your index finger off the ball. Wind up, and throw." Peter through the curve ball towards Neal.

Neal smiled as he caught the ball, "Your dad was pretty cool wasn't he."

"He was. I want you to come with El and I the next time we visit them. I want you to meet them. I think they will like you."

"I think I'd like that." Neal smiled.

Family is not those whom you choose. They are the ones that choose you.

* * *

As always your reviews are welcomed :). Reviews make me want to write a sequel.


	21. Chapter 21 - Corporal Punishment

**This story does not technically contain corporal punishment lol. More of a funny twist on the idea. CP is not my thing. Trust me it's not at all what you think.**

Okay so I decided to keep this story going a little longer lol. I just can't stop. I had someone challenge me to write a sort of corporal punishment type thing but keep in character. CP is _**NOT**_my thing. I think it is degrading, so I was really going to just dismiss it and not go there, but then I had this hilarious idea. I actually got the idea because my friend and I actually did this once, we where laughing so hard. So I realized this was a really good and really difficult challenge. So this is actually a humor chapter. Trust me this is in **no way degrading** or out of character. I decided to write it as a comedy and I thought it would fit into this story line. I will still have another chapter with El finding out and some more teasing of the two.

Just so you know for the case in this story, I did some research and found several countries that still use CP in their courts as a form of punishment for things such as general disrespect to authority. Wow sorry for anyone who lives there. Peter would never do that to Neal, and he doesn't don't worry.

Hope you enjoy, and find it funny. Please review.

Again if you have enjoyed the story up to this point have faith that I will never degrade the characters in WC. I love them and they do not deserve that.

If CP is your thing that's fine. Just for me I don't enjoy reading them or writing them.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Corporal Punishment

Peter stood in the FBI conference room staring shuffling through a stack of papers on the table. His mind racing with the plan he was about to send into motion on their current case. He had yet to brief his team, but he already knew exactly how he wanted to proceed.

It had been two months since Neal and Peter's run in with Matthew Keller and his brother Aaron. With Keller now behind bars and Aaron deep beneath the ground in a coffin, Peter was finally beginning to feel a slight sense of relief. Neal had been on desk duty while he recovered from his injuries, and he was non to pleased about it either. He frequently pressed Peter to let him in on the current case loads. But Peter felt Neal was still to fragile to go back into the field. Physically and emotionally. At least he did, until today. This was a case they needed Neal's expertise on. And Elizabeth had been hounding Peter that he can't protect Neal forever. At some point he would have to let him return to active duty. Peter decided today was as good a day as any for that.

Diana entered the room a large smile plastered across her lips, "Hey."

Peter looked up from the papers he was mindlessly sorting through, "Diana, we have a case. Get Jones and Neal in here."

Diana raised her eyebrows, "Neal? You're finally brining him in on a case?"

"Yes I am. Don't sound so surprised."

"I was starting to think his permanent job was going to be sitting behind a desk. I'm just surprised you're letting him back in."

"Yeah, well don't be to surprised. We need him on this one. Now stop gawking and go get him."

Diana grinned and left the room. She walked to the railing beside the stairs that led down to the lower half of the FBI office where all the Probies desks where stationed. She pointed at Jones and curled her finger summoning him to the conference room.

Neal watched as she made the small gesture at Jones. Neal actually missed that gesture being directed at him. But then as he watched her suddenly he realized she was now point to him. He placed his hand on his chest and raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word "Me?" He was delighted when she shook her head yes. He jumped to his feet and tugged at his suit jacket as he walked towards the conference room.

He slowed his steps and began easing his way to a chair, tiptoeing around Peter as he walked by.

Peter frowned and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want you to kick me out. You know because you never let me in here anymore."

"Shut up and sit down. You're in on this case." Peter pointed at a chair behind Neal.

Neal smiled in satisfaction that he was actually getting to be part of the case. He eased down into the conference chair.

Peter pulled a picture out of an envelope on the table and slid it across to Neal, "This is Heydar Moradi, he's a well known importer. Heard of him?"

Neal picked up the picture and stared at it. "I have. His name means Lion. And from what I've heard, it fits. He conducts business with a fierceness and he leaves no survivors, so to speak."

"Well have you heard about his latest endeavor?"

Neal glanced up from the picture a small frown tugging at his brow, "He's had several, which one are you referring to?"

"This one!" Peter slid another picture across the table. It was a picture of a Rembrandt. "He's been creating counterfeit paintings then stealing the original. He then proceeds to sell multiple copies of the original art piece to unsuspecting buyers, who think they are receiving the original."

"Creates a large margin of profit. But how does he keep his buyers from discovering his scam?"

"He exports the paintings under an untraceable alias. Then once the deal is closed, the buyer can no longer find him. He never shows his face to his buyers so they have no idea what he even looks like."

Diana leaned forward resting her elbow on the edge of the conference table, "Boss, if he has an untraceable alias, and never shows his face, how did you find him?"

Peter smiled, "Lukas Newbawl. He was one of Heydar's best forgers. He came forward yesterday revealing Heydar's true identity."

Neal leaned back in his chair, he looked surprised anyone would turn their back on the mighty man, no one would want Heydar Moradi as a nemesis? "Why would he turn on him? What if this is a set up Peter?"

"It's not. Heydar threatened Lukas family. He was afraid for them. So he made a deal with the FBI. He and his family where put into WITSEC last night and he was given full immunity for any information he has on Heydar."

"So what's our plan then?" Jones chimed in.

"Glad you asked that. Heydar is now without his best forger. He's going to need one, and soon. He has already stolen a Monet, and he has buyers lined up, but no forgeries have been made yet." Peter's eyes landed on Neal.

Neal smiled, "I guess Nick Holden is back in town."

"Yes he is, and looking for work."

Diana slide the picture of Heydar back down the conference table stopping as it hit Peter's hand. "I can't believe you are sending Neal undercover so soon." She sounded more upset than surprised. She was also concerned about Neal, because the last undercover operation was a little to close of a call for her liking.

"So soon, it's been more than two months. I would say it's been a little over due." Neal retorted at her statement.

"Relax Diana, he's not going in alone." Peter raised his hand in a calming gesture to settle her.

"I'm not?" Neal shot his eyes in the direction of Peter.

"No, I'm going in with you."

"As what? My body guard. Sorry Peter, but this is a one man operation."

"I'm going in as your...boss."

"Nick Holden doesn't have a boss."

"He does now."

"Peter, there is no way that will ever work."

"It will this time. Heydar Moradi is a strong believer in order and authority. He is more likely to bring you on if he believes you are willing to submit to someone else's authority. The best way to prove that to him, is to show him you do."

"So basically I work for you and your are getting this job?"

"You could think of it that way." Peter began picking up the papers on the table and organizing them into the folder.

"What do you mean I could think of it that way?" Neal stood and walked up to Peter. He was trying to capture Peter's gaze since Peter was trying to avoid him.

"Okay fine." Peter dropped the file on the ground and turned to look Neal in the eyes. Diana and Jones where now leaning forward anxious to hear what Peter was about to say. "Heydar believes in...well, servitude. So the fastest way to get his respect, is if he thinks I own you. That will make him trust me, and get us in much faster."

Neal's eye widened and his eyebrow shot up in surprise. "If you own me? No way. This is ridiculous. Just let me do my thing, I'll get the job."

Diana and Jones burst out laughing. Neal shot them a disapproving look.

"Look, I know it's not ideal for you. But it's our best shot in. Besides all we have to do is find the original painting in his possession, then we've got him. Case solved."

"Uh uh, no, no. Never." Neal was shaking his head, he was highly unhappy with this undercover mission.

Peter reached out and placed his hand's on each of Neal's shoulders, he smiled, "Neal, if you want to get out from behind that desk, this is your ticket out. So cowboy up!"

Neal rolled his eyes, and let out a deep breath he apparently had been holding at the shock of the discomforting plan. "Fine, when do we go in?"

"We have an appointment with Heydar in two hours."

"Two hours? Are you serious?"

"I said he was in need of a forger fast. Now my alias is Ivan Yegor. We put out word that I have a forger and am in the market for some quick money. He contacted me this morning and we set up a meeting."

"Great. sounds fun." Neal sarcastically replied.

Jones, Diana, Peter, and Neal where sitting in the surveillance van outside of Heydar Moradi's home. Neal continued to complain about how badly he hated this plan. Diana smiled at him, "Foot, we have to take off the anklet."

Neal raised his leg and rested his foot on the chair in front of her. She removed the anklet. Peter took a deep breath and patted Neal on the back. "Don't worry, this will be over in a few minutes. Once we get in we can get a better idea of where to look for this painting."

Jones reached out and handed the cheap gold watch to Peter, then he handed Neal and pair of black framed glasses.

Neal frowned, "I always get the watch."

"Not this time. This time you get the glasses. They have a camera built in as well as a microphone. This way Jones and Diana can keep watch in the room with us. Gives us an extra set of eyes so to speak." Peter slipped the watch onto his wrist.

Neal slipped the glasses on and smiled, "How do I look?"

"Like Peter's puppet." Diana chuckled.

"Nice one." Neal snarled at her.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Let's do this." Peter motioned for Neal to exit the van while he followed.

They began walking towards the fancy home. Neal's eyes traveled up as he took in the structural magnificence.

Peter's glanced over at Neal and smiled as he watched his brother star up at the giant home, "Listen. This guy doesn't like a smart mouth. So this time just keep your head down and only speak if spoken to."

Neal slowly looked back at Peter, "I have this strange feeling you have always wanted to say that to me."

Peter laughed, "It did feel somewhat satisfying. But seriously, this guy has some strange ideas from what Lukas told us. So just show him what you can do and try to keep quiet. Please."

Neal smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you."

They where escorted into the house by a man in a black suit. He looked like a butler. As they walked behind him Peter turned to Neal and discreetly said, "Head down."

Neal did not reply he just tipped his head down and cast his eyes to the ground.

They entered a large room with fifteen foot ceilings. The hand carved limestone fireplace towered up the wall. The brilliance of the room radiated with wealth, prestige, prominence, and power.

"Mr. Yegor. Welcome to my home." Heydar stood from his chair and approached Peter. Neal stood behind Peter trying his best not to make eye contact. He needed to play a role, that of inferiority.

Peter extended his hand and smiled, "Please, call me Ivan."

Heydar nodded in response, he leaned slightly to the side of Peter looking at Neal, "Is this him?"

"It is. Nick Holden, meet Heydar Moradi. this is the man you will be creating the paintings for."

Nick raised his head and politely smiled. "Good to meet you sir."

"Well, shall we get started?" Heydar stepped passed Peter and was now standing directly in front of Neal. His tall stature was of confidence and he had a way of portraying himself with the utmost of authority.

Neal looked into his eyes and saw a sinister man. One that took no pity on anyone. He felt a strong distaste for the man as he stared at him. Neal hated anyone who thought they where better than others. He felt they where the real criminals. Haughtiness should be a crime after all. He tried to swallow the words that attempted to escape from his mouth. They definitely would not help his case any.

He smiled, "What would you like me to do?"

The man coldly glared at Neal. He then walked towards a canvas set up against an easel. He then lifted the cloth that hung over another painting that was a the side of the easel. "I want you to recreate this painting."

Peter sighed when he realized it was not one of the stolen paintings they where hoping to find in his possession. That meant they had to carry on with this undercover operation a little longer. When he looked at Neal he realized Neal was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly Peter thought he could possibly get the man to admit the reason he was needing a forger, "Why do you need my guy to recreate this painting anyhow?"

The man's eyes darted from Neal to Peter, "I don't see how that is any of your business. I paid you for his work. There will be no questions. Is that a problem?"

Peter realized the man was extremely cautious and he needed to tread lightly, "No, no problem. Get to work Nick." Peter sat down in a chair behind him.

Neal swallowed he hated when people watched him work. But he did not have an option right now. He pulled the container full of paints closer to him and began to roll up his sleeves. He picked up a paint brush and began.

Peter and Heydar kept quiet as they watch the young man work his magic on the blank canvas.

After two hours, Heydar began to get agitated that he was taking so long. He started to fidget in his chair. After another hour had passed he walked behind Neal pacing back and forth as he watched each brush stroke grace the canvas. Neal could feel his nerves beginning to wear. The mans constant sighing, his impatient shifting and the constant glares he felt over his shoulder where starting to become to much to bare. He clenched his teeth trying to hold his tongue.

Peter watched as the man attempted to pressure Neal by his hovering over him. He could see Neal's eyes where starting to show his annoyance. He realized Neal was clenching his teeth in his efforts to avoid blowing their cover. "Easy Neal." Peter quietly whispered under his breath.

"You take to long." Heydar blurted out.

Neal felt something inside of break. The same way as when a stick is bent until it snaps. Neal's patience had been bent to far. He turned his eyes to Heydar and smirked, "Rome wasn't built in a day." His eyes turned back to the canvas as he continued painting.

Heydar grabbed Neal by his arm, his grip was so tight Neal thought he was for sure able to feel his heart racing through his veins. "How dare you talk to me with such disrespect."

Peter quickly stood up and began to approach. Heydar's eyes shot over at Peter while he continued to hold onto Neal's arm. "You do not seem to concerned that he shows such disrespect? Who are you?"

Peter swallowed hard again, Neal may have just blown their cover. Neal looked at Peter, his eyes screaming that he knew he screwed up.

"I am furious he has shown such disrespect. And it will be dealt with. But right now he needs to finish this painting."

Heydar released Neal's arm and looked at him, then back to Peter. "Prove it." He turned and walked over to a tall cabinet. He opened the cabinet and removed a long brown leather strap with a thick black handle at one end. He walked back to Peter and handed it to him, "In my country, disrespect such as this is dealt with by the strap. If you are who you say you are, deliver the punishment of my ancestors."

Peter looked down at the leather strap in the mans hand. "I don't use this means of punishment, I have my own ways I feel are more effective."

The man stared into Peter's eyes, "Perhaps it is not as effective as you think. If you refuse my offer, I will have no choice but to deliver the punishment myself. I do not tolerate such disrespect from lowly servants in my home."

Neal stared at Peter in shock. He never imagined it would come to this.

Peter looked at Neal then slowly he reached out and took the leather strap from the mans hand. He took in a deep breath, "Alright. But I do it on my terms. In private."

Heydar looked at Neal then back at Peter, "I will give you access to my study." he pointed to adjoining room. "It is private. Yet it does have paper thin walls."

Peter stepped towards Neal and gripped him by the arm pulling him towards the study, "Let's go Nick."

Once they where on the other side of the doors Neal looked at Peter with wide eyes, "This guy is insane."

"Yeah, no kidding." Peter quickly looked around the room. "Look for the painting. If we can find it in here we can get out of this."

Neal nodded his head and both began rushing around the room looking diligently for the stolen painting. They found nothing. After only a couple of minutes Peter frowned and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Crap."

Neal was also showing signs of disappointment. "Now what?"

Peter looked at Neal and then back to the strap that he dropped to the floor.

"I'm not hearing anything, you are not needing some assistance are you?" Heydar called out to them from the other side of the door.

"No, just getting ready." Peter looked at Neal "I'm sorry about this."

Neal began to back up and he held out his hand, "Whoa, whoa, you're sorry about what?"

"Neal we don't exactly have any option here. We can't blow our cover, not yet." Peter had already removed his belt from his waist. He knew the strap was designed to deliver much more painful blows than a belt would, yet a belt would deliver the same sound as the strap when it made contact with the flesh.

"This is wrong in every sense of the word." Neal stepped back away from Peter.

Peter chuckled softly, "This is actually kind of funny. I bet Diana and Jones are getting a kick out of this."

"Yeah, I'm not finding the humor in this."

"What else am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know. But not this."

Peter saw the leather chair sitting beside the desk, he raised his belt high and slammed it against the leather. It made a cracking sound that to their surprise sound much like leather striking flesh. Neal just watched as he realized Peter found a way out. He smiled. Peter shot him a frown quickly.

"What?"

"That was suppose to hurt."

"Oh right. Ow" He cried out.

Peter again frowned then softly replied "Ow?"

"What, what else am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know. Something that sounds more convincing."

"Like what?"

Suddenly Peter raised his belt again and brought it down landing it firmly on Neal's back.

Neal cried out in pain as the belt made contact with him. He quickly gave Peter a dirty look.

"Now _that_ sounds convincing."

"Oh really. You want to play that game? Well two can play at that." Neal removed his belt and folded it in half in one fluid motion. He gave Peter his most charming smile as he moved in closer. He raised his belt and struck out lashing Peter's arm with the belt. Peter grimaced as the belt struck him leaving a welt in its wake. "Okay that was much harder than I hit you."

Neal smiled, "That actually felt good."

"Oh really?" Peter pressed his lips then charged towards Neal. Neal quickly spun around avoiding Peter's belt but as he turned he delivered another strike of his belt to Peter's back.

Peter arched his back away from the pain that was just delivered and slowly stood. He turned back around to face Neal, "Okay, now you're in for it."

Neal crouched down and held his belt out, his stance mimicked that of a fencing stance. With his left hand he held his palm out then slowly curled his fingers in encouraging Peter to make his move. "Bring it on, brother."

Peter swiftly stood erect and removed his suit jacket, tossing it across the leather chair. He crouched down mirroring Neal's stance. They both where smiling. Peter lunged forward releasing his belt so that it was no longer folded in half, as he did it sailed into Neal's chest and made a loud sound as it crashed into his chest. Neal cried out again then tried his best to refrain from laughing.

Diana and Jones sat in the surveillance van listening in. They both stared at each other when they heard Heydar say "In my country, disrespect such as this is dealt with by the strap. If you are who you say you are, deliver the punishment of my ancestors."

They both sat silent, intensity in their eyes as they awaited Peter's reply. When they realized Peter and Neal where now alone in the study they watched the monitor that delivered a picture from Neal's glasses. They watched it closely hoping they might be able to find something that Neal and Peter may have missed. But they saw nothing.

They started to laugh so hard the entire van was rocking when they saw Peter strike Neal with his belt.

"Oh my gosh, it's a belt fight." Diana burst out laughing.

Jones leaned over against Diana, unable to hold himself aright from his own laughter. "Oh they will never live this one down."

"I think Peter has wanted to take a belt to Neal since the day he met him." Diana attempted to get out through her laughter.

"I think Neal is enjoying this just as much as Peter." Jones replied.

Neal again charged towards Peter lashing his belt out striking Peter in the ribs. Again a loud noise echoed forth, followed by a cry of pain. The noise in the room was enough to satisfy Heydar. If only he knew what the two where really doing behind those doors.

Peter was trying to contain his laughter, as he tried to walk towards Neal again. He raised his belt and was about to deliver another blow, when he stopped. His face dropped the smile it held and he stared at the wall.

Neal realized Peter had found something, he turned to look at what Peter was looking at. In all the commotion the two had managed to knock a painting off the wall. and behind the painting was a Monet taped to the wall. Peter and Neal both began to smile.

"Diana, Jones, I hope your getting this because we found what we needed. Get in here now."

Neal smiled, "I can't wait to see this guy go down."

"Me either."

Peter turned to the study door and quickly opened it. He smiled at Heydar.

Heydar glared back. Suddenly there was a ton of commotion coming down the hallway barging into the room, "FBI!" Diana and Jones yelled as they entered.

Heydar slowly raised his hands and then turned to Peter, he snarled at Peter.

Peter smiled, "You're lucky the US no longer allows corporal punishment in it's system. Because we would have a field day with you." He grabbed the hand cuffs from Diana and reached up to pull Heydar's hands down and behind his back, when he paused. He turned back to Neal and smiled while he tossed him the cuffs, "You want to do the honors?"

"Really?" Neal smiled and caught the handcuffs as they soared through the air. "You bet." He walked over to Heydar firmly gripping the mans arms and folding them behind his back, he slapped the cuffs onto his wrist then leaned into the mans ear and whispered, "Payback's a bitch."

As Jones escorted the man out of the house, Diana walked up to Peter and Neal, "Nice fight. Who won?"

"I did." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and again said simultaneously "I won."

Peter stopped them from continuing and said "Alright, it was a draw."

Diana chuckled, "I think you should let El decide. We do have it on tape you know."

Both of them snapped their necks swiftly to look at Diana, "No way." They again said in unison. Neal smiled, "At least we agree on that."


	22. Chapter 22 - Winner Declared

Okay so if you read the last chapter you now know it was not what you thought it would be lol.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - Winner Declared

Peter and Neal where back in the FBI office. Neither one had said a word about their unusual and humorous fight at Heydar Moradi's mansion. It was mostly due to the fact they where both busy with paperwork closing the case out.

Diana smiled as she approached Neal's desk, "Hey, come with me to Peter's office. Jones and I need to tell you two something."

Neal raised his eyebrows and stood following behind her. He looked up and saw Jones was already sitting in Peter's office across from Peter.

Diana entered and then motioned for Neal to join beside Peter with her hand. Neal walked passed and stood next to Peter as he stood from his chair. Peter looked at Neal with a quizzical expression.

Neal shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Peter, "Don't look at me, I don't know what's going on."

Jones stood up next to Diana smiling. He then reached his hand down to the floor and picked up two blue gift bags, handing one to Peter, then to Neal.

Diana smiled and said, "Before you open these. Just know this. We have decided who won the "Belt fight"!" she used air quotes when she said "Belt Fight".

Peter smiled broadly. Neal chuckled, "Oh really."

"Yes and it took careful consideration but we are in agreement." Jones said smiling wide enough to cover the ocean.

"These are your prizes. Okay now open."

Both of them looked at each other then down at the bags in their hand. They each reached in and pulled out ribbons. The type you would receive at a fair for first or second place. Neal laughed, "Alright, first place."

Peter rolled his eyes as he stared at his red ribbon that displayed 2nd Place across the satin sheen. "How did you determine the winner?"

"Oh we decided the one that landed the most hits was the winner. Neal got in three, and sorry Boss, you only got in two." Diana was rocking her head back and forth laughing as she talked.

"I think I want a rematch." Peter chuckled.

"Oh no. It was a fair fight. And I won." Neal smiled. He reached out and took Peter's red ribbon from his hand and smiled as he walked over to a picture that hung on the wall. He draped the ribbons over the picture frame then turned back to Peter. "I think we should keep these displayed, you know. So you realize just how badly I can romp your butt."

Peter raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Oh. Is that how it's going to be?"

"You know it. Now get back to work before I have to take my belt to you again." Neal smiled as he walked out of the office.

"I'm still your boss." Peter yelled as the three left his office. He sat down in his chair and his eyes glanced back at the ribbons hanging on the picture frame. A smile began tugging at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Peter walked into his house followed by Neal. Neal had been joining him and Elizabeth for dinner almost every night since they had learned they where brothers. Neal liked the fact he no longer needed an invitation to join them, it was more expected for him to join them now.

Peter approached Elizabeth in the kitchen, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek as he placed his hands around her waist.

"Hey honey. How was work."

Neal was standing behind them trying to give them some privacy, but he overheard her question and he chuckled.

Peter smiled, "It was...interesting."

"Oh, how so?" She turned to face him, then she saw Neal smiling behind them. "What happened today?" Her face frowned slightly.

"We just had a very strange case. I'll tell you about it later. I'm going to change real quick. I'm tired of being in this suit." He turned and walked up to their room to change.

Elizabeth looked at Neal and frowned, "What happened Neal?"

Neal smiled, "I'll let Peter tell you. I'm going to change too." Neal turned and headed up to the guest room. He had begun keeping clothes at their house since he seemed to spend so much time over there lately.

A few minutes later both Neal and Peter came back down the stairs. Both where now comfortably dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Neal's slightly more stylish than Peters, as always.

Peter walked into the kitchen to help Elizabeth finish preparing dinner.

Neal sat down at the table and began looking through a catalog of fine wines from Elizabeth's event planning business.

Peter picked up a dish and carried it to the table. Elizabeth carried another behind him. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. She reached out and gently grabbed Peter's arm lifting his shirt sleeve revealing a thick red welt. "Peter, what happened?" Her voice was filled with concern and fear.

Peter placed his hand hers and smiled, "Honey it's not what you think."

"It looks like something bad happened today and you got hurt." She raised her eyes and stared into his.

Neal began to chuckle as he realized Peter was going to have to tell her what happened.

"Honey, Neal did this." Peter turned and looked at Neal with accusing eyes.

El shot her eyes at Neal and frowned, "Neal?" she almost shouted the name.

Neal quickly stood up and pointed his finger at Peter, "He hit me first."

"What's going on?" El dropped her hands and looked back and forth between Peter and Neal.

"We kind of got in a situation today that, well. We where undercover and a suspect sort of expected me to take a strap to Neal for showing disrespect." Peter smiled as he slightly rolled his head.

"What?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Don't worry, I would never do that to Neal. But well, we kind of got into a belt fight as Diana put it." Peter began to laugh.

"A belt fight?"

"Yeah, Peter's got a mean arm." Neal lifted his shirt revealing the welt across his chest.

"I do. What about you. Your hits where not all that pleasant." Peter raised his shirt displaying the welt across his rib cage.

Elizabeth's eyes where wide, but they suddenly softened and she began laughing hysterically and she bent over slightly, "Look at you two, showing off your battle wounds."

Both the men quickly dropped their shirts and frowned at her. Peter slowly began to smile and then looked at Neal, "Let's just eat."

"Well Diana and Jones determined that I won, let's not forget that." Neal said as he sat down in the chair.

"And how did they determine that?" Elizabeth was now sitting down, still trying to control her laughter.

Peter frowned, "They said Neal got in three licks and I only got in two. But I would have gotten in more if we had not found that painting."

"Sure you would have." Neal smiled as he began filling his plate with food.

"I would have." Peter glared at him. "I still think we should have a rematch."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh yes, I think you should. I want front row seats too."

They both looked at her and frowned, then slowly they began to laugh.

"Oh by the way Peter. Your mother called. She said your family is having a small reunion in three weeks and wants us to join. She also asked for Neal to come."

"Really. Great." Peter looked over at Neal and softly smiled, "You know Neal, El and I would love it if you would. So would my parents."

Neal smiled, "I'll think about it."

* * *

I am going to continue this story. And now it's time for Neal to meet Peter's family.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Burke Reunion

Okay so you may remember the scene where Peter jumped on an officers horse and chased after a criminal. Well they never went into how he knew how to ride. So since I am a horse person myself and ride often I decided to create a story that reveals how Peter knew how to ride. Also it was the perfect opportunity for a Neal Whump scene. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: A Burke Reunion

Peter smiled as he watched Neal set down his bags in their living room. He was thrilled when Neal agreed to go with him and El to see his parents. And it would be more than just his parents. His uncles and aunts as well as his cousins would all be there. He was pleased at how well his parents took the news that his CI had turned out to be his brother. His father had always been supportive of his career and was very proud when he was promoted into the FBI office of the White Collar division.

His mother was always concerned however. She feared for his safety. She had hoped when he moved to the White Collar division, it would mean less risk. Peter often left out certain details of his cases to keep her for living that reality. She needed the peace of mind that he was in a less dangerous line of work. And he wanted her to have that. He often hid the dangerous cases from her and his father, trying to only talk about mortgage fraud or identity theft when they wanted to hear about what he did. Elizabeth understood that. She hated the fear she felt when Peter told her of his more perilous cases. She did not want her mother-in-law to feel the same thing. It did not help to worry, so why cause concern for her.

Peter walked over to Neal, who was standing by the couch, he rested his hand on his shoulder, "I'm really glad you decided to come with us."

Neal smiled, "Thanks for wanting me to come. Besides the only way I can ever have a vacation, is if I go with you. At least this way I am off my two mile leash."

"Yeah, about that." Peter took in a deep breath and reluctantly smiled.

"What?" Neal had a look of disappointment cross his face as he realized Peter did not look like he was about to relay good news."

"Your two mile leash is coming on vacation with us. You have to stay within two miles of my fathers house unless you're with me. It was the only way the Marshals would allow you to go." Peter pressed his lips and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Great, it wouldn't be the same without it." Neal sounded somewhat sarcastic.

"We ready?" Elizabeth walked down the stairs pulling a suit case behind her, as it thudded down each step.

"Oh hon, let me help you with that." Peter rushed to the end of the stairs pulling the suit case from her hands.

"I'll go put my stuff in the car." Neal bent down and picked up his bags and walked out placing them in the trunk of the car.

Elizabeth looked at Peter as he took the bag form her hand, "So? Did you ask him?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm waiting for the right time."

"Honey, ask him, or I will." Her eyes widened and she tilted her head as she silently pressured him.

"Okay, okay, I will."

"Now!" She pressed.

Neal walked back in and smiled at them. "You want' me to load that?" He pointed to El's bag in Peter's hand.

"Um, no, I got it. But hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"While we are visiting my parents this weekend, my 25th Class reunion is also the same weekend. El was going to be my plus one but my mother and her made plans. So, I was curious if you would like to be my plus one?"

Neal gave his most alluring smile, "Why Peter, are you asking me on a date?"

Peter chuckled, "Cute, no, I would be taking you as my brother."

Neal laughed then placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "I'd be happy to go with my brother to his class reunion. After all, I am a pretty good piece to show off."

"Don't flatter yourself." Peter grinned and turned to load the Elizabeth's bag in the car.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her husband leave. She turned to face Neal, "Thank you."

Neal frowned, he was surprised at her comment, "Why?"

"For going with us this weekend. Because Peter really wants to spend more time with you. He likes having you as his brother."

Neal smiled, "I'm happy to have him as my brother."

Peter reappeared in the doorway, "What are we waiting around for? Let's hit the road."

Four hours later they had arrived at Peter's parents house. Peter parked the car in the driveway. Neal stared out the window at the beautiful home. He was awe as he looked at it. It was not fancy, or elaborate. It was not in a wealthy neighborhood. There where no expensive cars sitting out front, no over the top security system surrounding the perimeter of the property. It was a simple home, nestled out in the country, isolated from modern society. The home was surrounded by trees that hid it from the road and neighboring homes. There was an old wooden swing in the front yard hanging from a tall oak tree. The smell in the air was clean and fresh, void of the smoke and smog he had become so use to in the city. As he stepped out of the car he instantly realized the quiet around him. No traffic sounds, no angry screaming or yelling he had become so accustom to in the city. Rather he heard birds happily chirping in the trees nearby. He could even hear the soft breeze as it whistled through he trees overhead.

He stood in the vast openness and took in the sounds and smells. He realized he had become so wrapped up in fancy things and expensive life styles, he had missed the most precious and beautiful thing of all. The simplistic beauty of nature.

Peter pulled his bag from the trunk and watched Neal. He saw him looking up into the trees, he looked dazed. "You okay Neal?"

Neal jerked his head towards Peter pulling himself out of his stupor, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." He smiled then walked towards Peter to help him with the bags.

"You sure? Because you looked a little out of it just then."

"I'm great Peter. This is nice. Your parents place. This where you grew up?"

Neal smiled at him, "It is. I love the open space. My parents own thirty five acres here."

Neal raised his eyes, "Honestly, I don't think I even know what thirty five acres looks like."

"Well let's get settled here and I'll give you the grand tour."

Neal smiled at him, "The grand tour? Sounds fun."

"Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. I can't believe you are here." Peter looked up and smiled as he saw his mother walking towards him with her arms spread out ready to embrace him.

"Hi, mom." He cheerfully replied as he scooped her into his arms hugging her tight.

Neal stepped aside. He felt slightly out of place. On the verge of uncomfortable. He tried to hide behind the car door that was still opened to the back seat.

"Peter, my boy." Peter smiled as his father wrapped his arms around him. They held the embrace for several long seconds. It was obvious they where a close family, happy to be reunited.

"You must be Neal." Peter's mother was now walking towards him. Her arms again out stretched with a warm friendly smile across her lips.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Bruke." Neal pleasantly smiled as she hugged him.

"Oh please honey, don't call me that. It sounds so old. Call me Carla." She pulled back and then gently placed her hands on each side of his face. Her touch was warm and she softly stroked the side of his cheek with her thumb, "Oh Peter, you didn't mention how handsome he is."

Neal smiled, "Peter, I'm shocked why wouldn't you tell your family that?"

Peter chuckled, "Alright mom, I have enough trouble with his ego as it is, I don't need you stroking it."

Peter's father laughed and stepped in front of Neal, He stretched out his hand to shake Neal's, "It's nice to finally meet you Neal."

Neal extended his hand and firmly gripped it, "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Burke."

Peter's father smiled wide, then pulled Neal forward and threw his arm around him giving him a hug with a firm pat on the back, "Call me John. Mr. Burke is for those outside of the family."

Neal smiled and returned his hug with a firm squeeze. "Thank you John."

"Oh my beautiful Elizabeth. Peter she is looking more beautiful everyday." Carla was now embracing El.

"Thank you so much. I think you are looking younger every time I see you. Peter doesn't your mother look younger."

"Absolutely." Peter smiled as he watched the two women exchange their greetings.

"Let me give my favorite daughter-in-law a hug."

"John, I'm your only daughter-in-law." Elizabeth chuckled as she hugged him.

"Balderdash, I don't care if I had a thousand, you'd still be my favorite. Now lets get you guys settled in so we can start getting to know Neal." He cast his eyes over at Neal, who was smiling.

Neal instantly loved Peter's parents. They where so kind and friendly, welcoming even to a stranger. No wonder Peter was such a great man, he had a great family that brought him up.

Neal and Peter followed behind Peter's parents as they approached the house, both carrying bags from the car. Carla had her arm hooked around Elizabeth's arm, the two women where excitedly engaging in conversation. John walked along side his wife laughing at something El had said. Neal smiled as he watched them. "Your parents are great Peter."

Peter looked at Neal and smiled, "I knew you'd like them. They like you too."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because, I do."

Neal cast his eyes at Peter and smiled. Words where not needed to express the emotion felt.

Suddenly John stopped walking and waited for Peter and Neal to reach his side. He slung his arm around Neal's shoulders and smiled, "So kid, Peter tells me you like art."

Neal chuckled, "Yeah, I do."

"He also tells me you like to steal it."

Neal's smile softened and he slowly looked at John, "I did. But Peter took care of that."

"Good. Glad to hear that." He squeezed Neal's shoulder with his hand, then dropped it back to his side as he removed it from across Neal's shoulders.

Neal did not reply. The comment mad him feel slightly uncomfortable. It almost sounded like a warning. Of what he was not sure.

"Peter could I talk with you for a minute?" He looked at Peter and motioned his head away from Neal, looking towards the porch of the house.

Peter looked at Neal and gave him a slight unsure look then replied to his father, "Yeah, sure." He turned and followed his father to the porch.

Neal continued on into the house behind Carla and Elizabeth. Carla turned and placed her hand on Neal's arm. "Neal, honey, you can stay in here." She motioned with her hand to a nice guest room just off the hallway.

Neal smiled at her, "Thank you Carla. You have a beautiful home."

"Oh thank you dear. El, honey, you and Peter will be staying in the same room you always stay in, Peter's old room."

"Thank you Carla, Where is Peter?"

Neal leaned his head into the hallway, "He's talking with his father on the porch."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth smiled as she disappeared into the room her and Peter would call home for the next four days.

"You two get your stuff put away and then come into the kitchen. I will make some lunch." Carla turned and began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Neal sat his bag down on the bed and looked around. The room was small but the wood paneled walls made it feel much like a cabin in the mountains. The mattress on the brass bed was covered in what looked to be a hand crafted quilt. Neal wondered if Peter's mother made it. She seemed like the type that would be crafty like that. His eye trailed along the walls taking in the furnishings. They where old, not old enough to be antiques, yet old enough to show a good amount of use. He saw picture hanging on the wall, he eased closer and looked at the figures in the photograph. It was John and standing beside him was a young Peter. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. They looked happy. There was two horses standing behind them, tethered to a hitching post. Neal smiled as he recalled the time Peter commandeered a police officers horse, and rode after a criminal. He often wondered how Peter knew how to ride a horse, now he knows. He grew up with them.

He walked out of the room and down the hall a few feet and leaned against the doorway to Peter's old room. Elizabeth was staring at a photo on the wall. Neal walked in and stood next to her. He looked at the picture she seemed so lost in. It was her and Peter, on their wedding day. Peter was in a rather impressive black tuxedo, Neal marveled at how well to do he looked. He had never seen Peter in such well selected apparel. Elizabeth looked ravishing in her elegant white gown. Her hair loosely piled in large curls on top of her head. They both looked amazingly happy. The photo actually looked like something you would see in a book with the phrase, "Happily Ever After" beneath it.

Neal smiled as he looked at her. She was still lost in the photo, unaware he was there, next to her. "It was a beautiful day."

She gently jumped and placed a hand across her chest, startled as she was pulled from her lost thoughts. "You scared me. And yes, it was a beautiful day." She smiled as she looked back at the picture.

"I don't think Peter's dad likes me."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

"He'll be fine. John is just a little leery. He was of me too. Just give him some time. He'll come around, you'll see." She smiled and rubbed Neal's arm trying to reassure him. "Come on. Let's go eat." She turned and walked out of the room.

Neal stared at the picture and once she was out of ear shot he replied, "Yeah, we'll see." He sighed then left to join the two women in the kitchen.

Peter came to a stop behind his father once they reached the porch. "What's going on dad?"

John turned to face Peter, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm a little concerned about you brining a criminal here Peter."

"Dad, trust me, Neal is no threat. Besides you're the one that told me to invite him."

"No, your mother told you to do that. I was not so sure. But I had to please her, and she insisted on meeting him."

"What is the problem dad? You don't trust him?"

"I don't trust anyone that has spent even a day in jail."

"Dad, he's my brother. And he is in my custody so you have nothing to worry about." Peter was moderately frustrated. His father at first had seemed so eager to welcome Neal, but now he was revealing his true feelings.

"Peter, I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm just concerned about you and El. That's all."

"Concerned? What are you concerned about, dad?"

"He's a conman. What if this is some kind of con he is pulling?"

"You're wrong dad. He _was_ a conman. Now he is a consultant for the FBI. And he's my brother." Peter turned and started to walk back towards the front door. He stopped and turned back around to face his father, "You know, you can never just trust someone can you? You have always been suspicious of everyone I bring into my life. It took you two years before you accepted El. Well, I'm not waiting around for you to accept Neal. He's my brother, and he is a big part of my life now. So figure out how to deal with it." Peter turned and slipped through the front door before his father could reply.

John let out a sigh then sat down on the lawn chair behind him. "I hope you're right Peter. I hope you're right." he uttered under his breath.

After lunch Peter stood and sat his plate down in the kitchen sink. Neal followed behind him. "So I saw a picture of you with a horse in the room I'm staying in. You never told me you grew up with horses."

Peter smiled, "Yeah, this is a farm. We do have horses."

"So what about that grand tour?"

"Let's go." Peter smiled then looked back at El and his mother and father still sitting at the dining table, "I'm going to show Neal around."

The both left the house. Peter pointed down to the barn and said "Let's start at the horse barn."

"Are there still horses in this horse barn?"

"Yes there are. My horse is still here too."

"You're horse? The one you grew up with? It's still alive?"

"Ha, ha. I'm not that old. Twerp."

"Twerp? Okay, now that's a new one."

"Doesn't every brother call their little brother that?"

Neal smiled as they continued to walk. He became quiet for a few seconds. Then he decided to break the silence by asking something that was weighing on his mind, "You're dad doesn't like me much does he?"

Peter turned his head and looked at Neal, who was staring at the ground as they walked. "It's not that. My dad is, well, let's just say he's protective of me. I'm their only son, so he is worried you are trying to pull a con on me."

"I see. I guess he has a good reason to think that."

Peter looked at Neal, "Why? Are you pulling a con on me?"

"No!" Neal blurted out in defense.

"Relax I know you're not. Just give him some time. I think he'll come around."

"You sound like El."

Peter smiled. They had reached the horse barn. He reached out and slid the barn doors open. When the smell of the barn hit is nostrils he realized how much he missed the environment. It was not a disgusting smell. It was the smell of fresh hay that was stacked up on the right side of the barn, the smell of horse hair and flesh. Horses had a distinct smell, it was not repulsive, it was natural and pleasant. There was something about that odor that awakened his soul. He felt alive.

Neal watched as a smile settled across Peter's lips. He could see the older man felt completely at home in this environment.

Peter took in a deep breath, inhaling the delightful smells, taking in the memories that it brought back. He walked over to a stall door and tapped on the wood. A black horse walked up and slung it's head over the lower door. It nickered. Peter smiled. "Hey Ghost. It's been a while." Peter reached his hand up and scratched the horse just between the eyes.

Neal stepped forward and reached his hand out gently touching the horses muzzle. "I take it this is your horse?"

"Yeah, this is Ghost. Ghost meat my little brother, Neal."

"Nice to meet you Ghost." Neal dropped his hand back to his side. "I must say Peter, I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because you had a great childhood. Great parents, you had horses. How many kids get to say that."

Peter looked at Neal and grinned. "Let's go for a ride."

Neal's eyes widened, "I don't think so. I don't know the first thing about horses."

"So, I'll teach you. You can ride my mothers horse. She's a classy filly."

Neal laughed, "I don't know if this is such a good idea Peter."

"Grab those saddles behind you." Peter pointed into the tack room where two saddles set tipped forward on the floor.

Neal shook his head, "Peter, I really don't think this is a good idea. You ride, I'll watch."

"Grab the saddles Neal! You're riding with me." Peter barked. "That's an order."

Neal rolled his eyes, "Great. Even here you order me around."

"Get use to it kid. I'm your older brother, it's my job to order you around."

Neal picked up the first saddle, it was much heavier than he thought it would be. He would come back for the second saddle. He carried it out into the alley way of the barn. Peter already had Ghost tethered to a metal ring on the wall. He was walking into another stall to retrieve the other horse.

Neal went back for the second saddle. Just as heavy as the first. When he sat it down beside the other saddle, Peter was tying the other horse to another metal ring on the wall. "Neal come here."

Neal slowly walked around behind Ghost. He tried to walk as far away from its butt as possible, yet the alley way being so small he could not manage to get enough distance to avoid the deadly hooves if it chose to kick.

Peter watched Neal as he made his way around. He chuckled and waved his hand for Neal to join him at his side.

Neal stood next to Peter. Peter smiled, "You don't walk around a horse like that, especially when it's a small alley way like this."

"I don't want to get kicked."

"Well if he did kick you closer is better."

"That makes no sense."

"Look if I where to punch you like this." Peter pulled his fist back and plunged it into Neal's arm, knocking him off balance. Neal reached up and grabbed his arm where the blow landed, "Ow."

"Now, if you where much closer to me and I threw a punch like this." Peter stepped closer to Neal and delivered a punch at a very close range. Neal did not budge, he did not even feel enough power in the punch to feel any discomfort.

"So if a horse kicks you, the damage is done if he has enough room to deliver a blow. But if you are right next to his legs. His kick has less force."

Neal raised his eyebrows, "Never knew that."

Peter patted Neal on the arm, "See you're already learning something about horses." He turned to face the horse, she was a deep red color, her coat almost looked iridescent. She had four white stockings up each leg. Her blaze extended down her nose, it almost looked symmetrical and perfect. "This is Isabella, we call her Izzy. She's a nice mare. I think you and her will get along great. She is very forgiving."

Neal smiled, "Hello, Izzy. I hope you don't try to kill me today."

After they saddled the horses Peter approached Izzy and untied her. He motioned for Neal to get in the saddle, "I'll hold her. Just put your foot in the stirrup and sling your other foot around."

Neal took in a deep breath. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by the large yet elegant animal. He slipped his foot in and swung his leg up. He was in the saddle much easier than he had expected.

Peter handed the reigns back to Neal, "Just follow me and Ghost for now."

Neal's body was stiff. All his muscles felt drawn. He even noticed his breathing was a little faster than normal. He did not get this nervous even when he was stealing a rare painting.

Peter untied Ghost and jumped into the saddle effortlessly. He looked back at Neal and could not help but notice the stiffness in the way he moved in the saddle. "You okay bud?"

"Yeah." His words came out shaky and he almost sounded out of breath. It unnerved him at how weak he sounded. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath trying to steady his nerves, then tried again at his reply, "I'm fine. Let's go." he did manage to sound more in control that time.

"Relax Neal. We'll go slow. The horse can feel if you're nervous, and that can make her nervous. Turn her head towards me with the reigns like this." Peter demonstrated how to turn her head with his reigns.

Neal nodded and mimicked him. The mare began to turn towards Peter. Neal smiled when he realized he had directed her correctly.

"That's it. Now to go just gently nudge her sides like this." Peter again showed Neal how to ask the horse to walk forward with his heals on the side of Ghost. Ghost began walking forward and they where outside of the barn in just a few steps. He stopped Ghost and turned to watch Neal as he tried it with Izzy.

Neal nudged her with his heals but she did not move. He looked at Peter, "She's not going."

"Try a little harder."

Neal did. Still she did not move. "Peter she's not going. Now what?"

"Okay bump her with your heals then."

Bump, okay. Neal pulled his legs out and then dropped them to her side, she bolted out the door. As she ran passed Peter, Neal yelled back, "How do I stop her. Peeettteeerr. Stop her." His voice trailing off as the horse raced farther into the pasture.

"Pull back on the reigns Neal!" Peter shouted. He swiftly kicked his horse into action. Ghost bolted forward, racing after Neal and Izzy.

"Peter! Stop her." Neal was holding onto the horn of the saddle with a death grip. His knuckles paling in white. Suddenly he realized he had dropped the reigns in his attempt to stay on. The mare continued racing forward, faster, and faster. She acted like there was nothing that would stop her. Her hooves pounded against the ground throwing dirt clods back in their wake. Her mane and tail waved behind her as the wind captured the loose locks. Neal could feel his body slipping in the saddle. His foot had lost one of the stirrups. He tried desperately to capture it again. He wanted to look behind him to see where Peter was, but he feared that would knock his balance off even farther.

Peter took his reigns and slapped them against each side of Ghost shoulder trying to get more speed out of him, but he was an old horse. "Hang on Neal." Peter yelled. He hoped Neal heard him. If Neal knew he was trying to catch them it might make him hold on longer. He saw Izzy begin to turn, and then he realized Neal did not have the reigns anymore, they where hanging from the horses head. He studied Neal to see if he was going to be able to hold on, then he saw his foot hanging loosely at the mares side, the stirrup empty beneath it. "Dang it Neal, your two means of control and you loose both." he muttered as his horse sped towards them. He looked up and saw a fence on the property line. That was not good. Either Izzy would try and jump it and Neal would fall off, or she would stop just as she got to it sending him flying over the saddle horn and landing on the other side of the fence. Both could end in disaster. He had to get there before she made it to the fence. He began kicking Ghost harder, "YAH!" Peter screamed at his horse to encourage speed. He would never even imagine getting after his horse like this, but in this case he would, he did. He had to save Neal.

Neal continued to try to capture the stirrup with his foot, but his attempts where making it harder for him to hold on. He finally decided to give up on that and just hang one. He looked ahead staring between the pinned ears on the mare, and saw a white fence. "Whoa!" He called out to the mare. He hoped it would slow her. He was not sure what she would do when she reached the fence. He quickly looked down at the ground passing so rapidly beneath them. He thought about just jumping off then, that would hurt. He thought about it more. It might hurt a lot less than falling off when she made it to the fence. He tried to let go but his fingers where locked around the saddle horn. He was terrified. He decided to make one last attempt to stop her, he tried to reach forward and grab at one of the reins that was flapping beneath her head. But just as his fingers grazed the leather strap they where at the white fence. The mare suddenly halted her forward momentum. Neal felt his body fling forward over her head. She had stopped, but he was still moving at the same speed she had been traveling. His body flipped over her head and he felt a sharp pain across his side. There was a loud crashing sound and then his body was thrust to the ground. He laid there for a few minutes. The force of his body hitting the ground pelted the air out of his lungs. He tried to catch his breath, but they where coming back in small short breaths.

Peter watched in horror as she approached the fence. Neal trying with all his might to reach the loose reign. He cried out "Neal!" when he saw her stop just before the fence. Neal's body flipping rapidly over her head and landing on the white fence. It collapsed beneath the force and weight of his body. Then he was flat on his back. Peter was still racing towards them, Ghost swiftly approaching the fence. Peter was leaping off of Ghost even before stopping the horse. His feet hit the ground and he rushed to Neal's side. "Neal! Neal, look at me." Peter was now kneeling beside him.

Neal looked up his breathing still coming in small gasps. "P'ter...that, sucked."

Peter smiled, "I know. I'm so sorry."

Neal tried to sit up, but Peter quickly pushed him back down. "No. stay down, we don't know how bad you're hurt yet."

"I'm (gasp) fine."

"Yeah you look fine. Stay down." Peter reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, "Crap, no signal."

Neal felt the air filling his lungs easier. "I hate that horse."

Peter smiled, then turned and looked at the mare, "I guess you've finally found a lady immune to your dashing good looks."

Neal chuckled. "Yeah, some lady." He started to sit up again. Peter place his hand on Neal's chest, "Stay down Neal. I'm serious. You could be hurt a lot worse than you realize."

"Peter I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me."

Peter looked at him then realized his head was bleeding, he reached up and lifted Neal's hair out of the way, "Looks like you got a pretty bad gash on your head."

Neal reached his hand up and felt the wet fluid then pulled his hand back down and saw the red blood coating his finger tips. "Ouch."

Neal stood up before Peter had a chance to stop him.

"Neal, I said stay down."

"Peter, I am thrilled you care so much, but stop it. I'm not as fragile as you think."

Peter pressed his lips, "Okay fine, but we walk slow and easy back to the house."

Neal looked at the two horses, "What about them."

"They know where to find the food, they won't go far. I'll come get them later. I'm taking care of you first."

"Let's not tell anyone I fell off a horse okay?" Neal softly spoke. He almost sounded embarrassed.

Peter smiled, "It'll be our little secret."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be them getting back to the house and Peter and El and Carla fretting over Neal and worrying about his injuries, and Peter staying up all night worrying about Neal having a concussion. :)


	24. Chapter 24 - More Secrets

Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been swamped. But here it is. I hope to get the next chapter up possibly tomorrow. Again love your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: More Secrets

Once they had reached the house, Peter helped Neal to the living room and helped him sit down on the sofa. Peter smiled as he stood and looked down at his CI's bruised face. "I'm not sure what's more bruised, you, or your pride."

Neal gave a half smile as he looked up at Peter, "Ha ha funny, Peter. Real funny."

Peter chuckled, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Peter turned to walk down the hall to the bathroom, when he was stopped abruptly by Neal's protest, "NO! You scare me with a first aid kit. Get Elizabeth."

"You know, as many times as you get into trouble kid. One of these days, you're going to have to put some faith in my ability to patch you up." Peter, pointed his finger at Neal, wagging it in an humorous warning.

Neal shook his head slowly, "Thank god, today is not that day. Now get El!"

Peter sighed and spun on his heels to head for the kitchen, but as he started around the corner he was pleasantly greeted by his lovely wife.

Elizabeth had the look of surprise on her face, "Honey, what's going on?"

Peter smiled then took a step to the side to remove himself from her pathway, "Neal, sort of had an accident in the barn."

Elizabeth looked passed Peter, her eyes landing on Neal. The second she saw the blood that lightly traced down the side of his face, she gasped. "What on earth happened?"

Carla appeared behind Elizabeth, she immediately brought her hand up to her mouth when she saw the injured young man seated on her sofa. "Oh my goodness. I'll get the first aid kit." She quickly left the room to retrieve the needed medical supplies.

Elizabeth moved to the sofa, and gently sat down beside Neal. He smiled at her, the concern in her eyes was sweet. It was a minor head wound, but the look on her face could have mirrored the look if a limb had been violently ripped from his body. She always did have a tendency to over react at the sight of blood. Even Peter knew this.

Peter sat down on the old plaid recliner across from the sofa, "I don't think it's as bad as it looks hon."

"Really Peter? And when did you get a doctors degree?" She abruptly responded.

Carla was now back in the living room and she quickly sat down on the coffee table in front of Neal. She gently pulled the lock of hair that was resting over the wound back, she secured it in place with a pink butterfly clip.

Peter laughed at the sight of the ever so suave young man, sporting a pink butterfly clip in his hair, "That's a nice touch Neal. Maybe it's time to retire the hats."

"Cute Peter." Neal coldly replied. He winced as Carla carefully dabbed a cotton swab soaked in alcohol against the wound. The blood began to taint the white cotton as it was absorbed by the fibers. "Ouch."

Neal's hand quickly moved up to the wound to shield it from the discomfort. Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, "We have to clean this up Neal. Keep your hands on your knees." She ordered.

"Sorry, reflex." Neal defended.

"Cowboy up Neal." Peter was smiling as he watched his wife and mother dote over the young man. His little brother.

Neal looked over at Peter, "Cowboy up, really?"

"Yeah. If you had cowboyed up earlier, you wouldn't be here now." Peter had a smug I-told-you-so grin.

Elizabeth looked over at her husband then back to Neal, "What are you talking about? How did this happen?"

"Peter, put me in a compromising situation." Neal smiled as he placed the blame.

"I did not. You're the one that lost your cool, freaked out and fell off the horse." Peter raised his voice in his own defense.

Neal frowned, "What happened to our little secret?"

"Family doesn't count. You..."

Elizabeth barged into their banter cutting Peter off, "Wait, wait, wait. What happened? You fell off a horse?" She looked at Neal nervously waiting his reply.

Neal smiled then looked back at Peter, "Peter, wanted to teach me how to ride a horse. I told him it was a bad idea. The horse took off running like her tail was on fire, she stopped at the fence and launched me over it. And by the way your fence is broke."

Carla turned and looked at Peter who was sitting behind her, "Peter! You should be ashamed of yourself." She scolded with a wagging finger in his direction.

"Why?" Peter seemed a slight baffled by his mothers reasoning.

"Because your the older brother, it's your responsibility to look out for your younger brother, not put him in harms way." Neal was smiling. It was rather funny watching the FBI agent being scolded by his mother. Normally Peter was the one doing the scolding.

"Mom, I did not intentionally put..."

"Don't you try to justify your actions young man. Your little brother knows nothing about horses and it was plain irresponsible of you to put him on a horse in an unrestricted area. You know better than that." The sweet older woman who seemed like she couldn't harm a fly, suddenly had a very authoritative voice.

"Mom, it was an accident." Peter raised his hands and tried to calm his mother. He spoke calmly and slowly. He hoped it would soften her. She hated it when anyone was put in harms way.

"I'll have non of it, Peter!"

"Yes Ma'am." Peter dropped his hands to his side in defeat.

"Now you need to apologize to Neal." Carla pointed her finger at Neal, who's smile was so large it almost made El burst out laughing as she watched him.

"Mom, Neal is fine. There is no need..."

"Peter Gaston Burke, you apologize to your brother right now!" Peter cringed when he heard his middle name being used. His eyes trailed passed his mother to look at Neal who was silently mouthing the name "Gaston" with an obnoxious smile plastered across his face.

"Neal, I'm sorry for putting you in a compromising situation." Peter clenched his teeth as he issued the apology.

Carla smiled then twisted back around, again facing Neal. She reached down and removed a small white bandage and placed it over Neal's head wound. Then she removed the pink butterfly clip from his hair, dropping the lock back to his forehead.

Elizabeth was smiling the entire time as the she watched Carla rebuke Peter. She was the only person in Peter's life who could make him surrender like that, other than her that is.

Carla stood and gathered the first aid kit then exited the room to return the item to it's rightful place.

Neal looked down at the floor smiling, then back up at Peter, "Peter Gaston Burke." He had a mocking tone in his voice has he relayed the full name out loud.

"No! You do not get to use that name. Ever!"

"I don't know Peter, it does have a certain _ring_ to it." Neal's eyebrows rose and fell as he smugly smiled.

Peter walked over to Neal, then leaned down getting directly in Neal's face, he softly smiled, "Let me hear you say that name one more time."

Neal's smile faded and he swallowed hard, "What name?"

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Peter tapped Neal on the side of the cheek with his hand, then stood up and looked at Elizabeth. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." She stood up and retreated back into the kitchen.

Peter tugged on his blue t-shirt trying to straighten out any wrinkles as he began to follow his wife into the kitchen. He stopped as soon as he heard Neal, "But you know, Carla was right, being the older brother, it is your job to look out for me, rather than, you know, but me in danger." Neal had a sarcastic grin. He loved to get under Peter's skin, and he just found a new way to do it. This time not as his CI, or partner, or even friend, but as his little brother.

Peter turned and looked at Neal and smiled, "You're right. You're absolutely right. And in order to "_look out for you_", I will need to keep a much closer eye on you, and every. single. move. you make." Peter grinned from ear to ear.

Neal's carefree smile vanished and a more serious expression took hold, "I..I was just kidding Peter."

"I know. But I wasn't." Peter spun around and left the room. He passed his father who was sitting on the stairs that lead to the second floor just around the corner. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I was just listening to you and Neal." John was staring down at the floor, his arms resting upon his knees.

"Why?" Peter slightly frowned, confused as to what his father was thinking about.

John looked up, his green eyes meeting with Peter's brown eyes, "I'm concerned about you and El. I don't know this kid, and I don't trust him."

Peter rolled his eyes then pulled his hands up and rested them on his hips, "This again? Dad, I have already told you, he is my brother, and he is a part of my life now. I'm not asking you to like it, I'm asking you to accept it." Peter walked away before his father could say anymore. He did not want to say something he himself would later regret. His father was a stubborn man sometimes. But this time, he had no say in the matter.

Peter saw Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table, he sat down across from her. She smiled at him, but she quickly saw something was wrong. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"My dad. He has a problem with Neal." Peter sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"You know your father. Just give him some time. Once he gets to know Neal, I am sure he will change his mind."

"I hope you're right, hon. I hope you're right."

After the five ate Dinner, Carla brought out a photo album of Peter when he was young. Neal enjoyed looking through the pictures, it gave him a glimpse into Peters life as a child. He felt it somewhat closed the gap between them.

They eventually all retired to their rooms for the night. Just as Neal entered his room, Peter reached out and touched Neal on the shoulder to capture his attention, "Hey, tomorrow is my class reunion. You still up for going?"

Neal smiled, "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." Peter nodded his head in appreciation then followed El into their room.

Neal closed the door then eased down onto the bed. He leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He thought about what it might have been like if he too had grown up this house, with Peter. His eyes drifted shut as he pictured sleeping in the room as a young child, with Peter in the room across the hall. He remembered to a time when he had night terrors as a kid, and he was forced to fight his fears alone. His mother was so distraught over his fathers disappearance, she was of little to no help. A big brother would have been nice to have around. Peter would have stepped up to the plate and filled that need for a male role model. He was a perfect role model.

Neal imagined how different he might have turned out had he had Peter as his role model. He probably would have never made the choices he made. He would never have committed the crimes he committed. Most little boys look up to their big brothers, they try their best to make them proud, to be like them. But in the end, as it was, Neal couldn't be more different from Peter if he tried. But Neal realized something, even if he didn't grow up with Peter, he still looked up to him. He respected him, and he wanted to make him proud. But there was no telling if that would ever really and truly be possible.

Neal was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft tap on the door. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes then replied to the gentle tapping sound, "Yeah, come in."

The door cracked open and John stood at the threshold. "I'd like to speak with you for a minute."

Neal felt some sort of apprehension at the request. His first instinct was to say no, not without Peter present. But that was the childish side of him talking, and he was Neal Caffrey after all. No one could intimidate him, not even John Burke. So he nodded his head and smiled, "Of course."

John stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Neal. He sat in silence for several minutes. Neal thought about saying something, but then decided it was best to keep quiet. It was John who requested this meeting after all. Let him be the one to break the silence.

After several awkward minutes however, John did indeed break the silence. "It's no secret Neal. I do not trust you."

Neal swallowed as he listened to John speak. He chose not to interrupt the man. He seemed like the old fashioned type that would look upon that as disrespectful and rude.

"I know you are a conman, and I feel you are pulling a con on my son and his wife. I think your entire life is a con. I think you have pulled so many cons, you have forgotten yourself what's a con and what's not."

Neal took in a deep breath. He held his assured composure, his unwavering charisma. "I am sorry you feel that way sir. But I promise you, I would never do anything to harm Peter or Elizabeth. They are like family to me."

John stood to his feet and pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He turned and looked Neal in the eye, "I do not want you to be part of my son's life. I have allowed your presence in my home this time. But I do not want you to come here ever again. Have I made that clear?"

Neal nodded his head and pressed his lips, "Yes sir." He stood as John walked to the door.

John paused just as his hand came to rest on the door knob, he looked back at Neal, "This conversation never happened."

Neal took in another deep breath, he wanted to tell John to go jump in a lake. He was done hiding things from Peter. But he bit his tongue. He casually smiled and softly nodded his head, "What conversation?" He would keep this one last thing from Peter.

John left the room quietly closing the door behind him. Neal sat back down on the bed and frowned. He felt angry at John for not trusting him. But who could blame him really? He knew about his past life. He knew he was a conman. He couldn't really be angry at him for that. But he could be angry at him for requesting him to keep this from Peter. He should just tell Peter anyhow. Screw John! What did he care about his opinion of him anyhow?

He was Peter's father, that's why he cared. Peter always talked so highly about him, Peter respected him. And how could you expect someone to respect you, if the person they respected most, hated you? It was not possible. He would not be the reason a wedge was drove between Peter and his father. He refused to be that. And if that meant keeping this quiet, than that's what he would do.

* * *

Next chapter will be Neal attending the class reunion with Peter and Peter finally getting to introduce him as his brother rather than his CI or partner. Some more Neal whump will be in the next chapter, as well as some unexpected Peter whump.


	25. Chapter 25 - Confrontation

I had a couple request for some brotherly scenes for this chapter so I included them. Hope you enjoy. And please review, it keeps the story going.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Confrontation

Neal did not sleep well through the night, in fact he did not sleep at all. He tried to chase off his disquieting thoughts of keeping yet another secret from Peter, and the fact that Peter's father had made it perfectly clear how he felt about Neal.

Neal wondered if Peter's mother, Carla, felt the same. Did she also distrust him? She acted like she trusted Peter, thus she trusted anyone Peter trusted. She seemed genuinely concerned about him yesterday, when she cared for his wounds. She was kind, she was the type of mother, Neal use to dream of having. One that held you when you cried, sang to you when you where scared. His own mother was so lost in her own sorrow, she had just about forgotten how to be a mother. When she did try to be a mother to Neal, it was a half hearted effort. She was depressed, and she locked herself in her room night after night leaving Neal alone to care for his own needs. Carla would never do that. She was not that type of mother.

It's almost painful at how long the night seems to last when sleep evades you. With every hour that passes on the clock you feel more tired, yet more awake. Neal had dealt with sleepless nights plenty, most of them where in prison. The fears you face in there are enough to keep most people awake the rest of their lives. But that was another terrifying portion of his life. He shook his head in his efforts to dispel the painful memories. He didn't need his head to go there, not now. Not even Peter knew of the things he faced in Prison.

He heard noises stirring in the house, indicating he was no longer the only one awake. It sounded like Carla and El where cheerfully chatting away in the kitchen. He could smell the aroma of bacon in the air, they must be preparing breakfast. Suddenly there was a rap on the bedroom door. Neal hesitated to reply for fear it would be John, there to once again declare his extreme distaste for Neal. But he heard Peter's voice call out from the other side of the door, "Neal, rise and shine bud. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Neal smiled in relief that it was Peter and not John, "Okay, I'll be right out." He heard footsteps descend down the hall as Peter left his door.

He stood from the bed and pulled a pair of blue jeans from his bag. After he was dressed he took in a deep breath and stopped just in front of the dresser mirror. He looked at himself, at the moment there was no fake smile, no facade that all was perfect in Neal Caffrey's world. But suddenly he forced the smile he was so well known for. The smile he had mastered, the illusion of perfection. And there he was again, the charming and flawless conman. That is after all, what John saw in him, right?

He left the guest bedroom and made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. Elizabeth was laughing as she chopped and diced onions and peppers. Carla was standing over the stove flipping pancakes as she enthusiastically relayed a story about Peter as a child. Peter was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked embarrassed and sheepishly looked down at the ground smiling as he listened to his mother share the story. John was sitting next to him, laughing as well. But the second he made eye contact with Neal his laughter began to die out. Neal held his debonair smile however. He would not let John break him, he had stood strong against hardened criminals in prison, murderers, thieves, and rapists, what did John have over them.

Neal casually walked to the table and eased down into the chair across from Peter and John. His smile never faltering. Peter grinned and looked up at Neal but he realized something was different. He had learned his brother, and he knew every smile Neal possessed, he knew when Neal sported a fake smile. And he had not seen this one in a long time. It disturbed him, because it only meant one thing, Neal was hiding something.

Peters smile weakened to a half grin. Suddenly his mother's story telling drifted to the back of his mind. He studied Neal, he watched him put on this show of an unblemished persona.

Neal could feel Peter's staring eyes upon him. He knew Peter was onto something. There was only one person in his life he was never able to fool, and that was Peter. So the next best thing for him to do, was fool himself into thinking he had fooled Peter.

They ate breakfast and talked about Peter and El's courtship mostly. Peter always keeping a close watch on his brother. Observing him with painstaking detail. But he began to realize that Neal seemed to be casually avoiding John. That struck him as odd. He began to cast his close observations now to his father. Watching his interactions, if any with Neal.

After a few hours Peter decided it was time confront Neal about his suspicions. He walked over to Neal who was standing at the back door looking out into the field. He stood next to him and placed his hand on Neal's shoulder. "Let's talk."

Neal felt the firm grip on his shoulder, he knew Peter had been watching him all morning. He knew Peter was about to grill him about what was going on. He decided he would not let that happen. So he tried to charm his way out, "Peter, there is plenty of time for you and I to talk. Let's not be rude. You should be talking with your parents now."

"Nice try Neal. We need to talk." Peter squeezed harder on Neal's shoulder, illustrating his determination to not let this go.

Neal smiled then gently swept Peter's hand off of his shoulder, "Peter, we'll talk later."

Neal turned to leave, but Peter swiftly reached out and grabbed Neal by his arm, "No, we'll talk now." He pulled Neal in the direction of the guest bedroom.

Neal instantly felt the firm grip and realized quickly he was not getting out of this. He complied and allowed Peter to direct him into the guest bedroom.

Once they where both inside, Peter closed the door behind him and Neal. He turned and faced Neal, "What's going on Neal?"

"What are you talking about Peter?" Neal sounded baffled.

"Cut the crap Neal, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you better than anyone, and I know when something is bothering you. What are you hiding?"

Neal smiled, "Peter it's not a big deal. Really, it's nothing you need to worry about." His fake smile suddenly weakened and his true smile began to shine through.

Peter liked seeing Neal's real smile. There was a sense of honesty in that smile. "If it concerns you, then it concerns me. Now out with it."

Neal shook his head then stepped to the side of Peter. He extended his hand to reach for the door knob in his attempt to leave as he replied, "Peter, I appreciate your concern, but it's really not that important."

Peter quickly pressed his hand into the center of Neal's chest and shoved him backwards. The force was hard enough that Neal was plunged back, falling onto the bed behind him. He tried to push himself back up but Peter was instantly sitting on top of him. "What the crap, Peter?" Neal protested.

Peter gripped Neal by his arm and twisted him around until he was laying on his stomach with his arm pulled behind his back. Peter firmly held Neal's wrist behind his back, then leaned down and smiled, "Say uncle."

Neal chuckled when he heard those words. "Are you serious?"

"Say uncle."

"No." Neal was surprised at the abrupt invasion of his space, but it was somewhat humorous. No one had ever wrestled him to the ground then demanded "Say uncle" to him.

"Say uncle, or else." Peter threatened. A short laugh cracked his voice.

"Or else what?" Neal jeered back, calling Peter on his threat. His face was pressed into the mattress. Peter had a knee on each side of Neal holding him securely in place. Neal felt completely immobilized but it was more funny than threatening. Neal was trying to restrain the laughter that wanted to burst out. It was quite a site.

Peter tightened his grip on Neal's wrist then used his other hand and slid it down to Neal's side. He began to dig his fingers into his ribcage forcing Neal to squirm more. Neal was unable to hold the laughter anymore and it erupted from his mouth. "St...stop." He tried to get the word through the laughter.

Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth was standing there with a concerned look on her face. Peter looked back at her still not relinquishing his hold on his brother. Elizabeth began to laugh when she saw the two. "How old are you two?" she chuckled as she watched them.

Peter was also laughing, he continued to dig his fingers between his ribs ignoring his wife, "Say uncle."

Neal tried to hold out longer, he attempted to get free from Peter's grasp but it was useless. Peter had a death grip on him. "Okay, uncle, uncle." Neal shouted.

Peter released his grip on Neal's wrist and stood from the bed freeing Neal.

Neal still trying to compose his laughter and catch his breath sat up on the bed. "I can not believe you just did that."

"Well I never got to do that to you as a kid so why not now." Peter smiled, then sat down on the bed beside him.

Elizabeth laughed, they both looked at her, "You two fell into this brother thing so easily."

Peter chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

"Because you would never have held Neal down to tickle him as just your CI." She smiled as she turned to leave the room.

Peter raised his eyebrows and then looked at Neal who was still breathing heavy, "True, I don't think I would have done that before."

Neal leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well there is something I would never have done before either."

Peter glanced over at Neal, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"This." Suddenly Neal was launching in the air and on top of Peter shoving him down against the bed, his finger went into his mouth coating it in wet saliva, and he quickly stuck the wet finger into Peter's ear, "Wet willy." he proudly exclaimed.

"That's sick." Peter shoved Neal off and immediately brought the tail of his shirt up to wipe the moisture away from his ear. "No one has ever given me one of those."

Neal smiled, "Well no one has ever held me down and tickled me. So I guess we're even."

Peter smiled, "Touché."

He shifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed once again, then he patted Neal on the back, "Since we're on the subject of doing things we normally would not have done had we not found out we where brothers. How about you tell me what's going on with you, without me having to drag it out or find out from someone else?"

Neal's smile faded. He sat quietly as he thought about Peter's request. Did he really want to tell him? It could mean causing a rift between Peter and John. He didn't want to be the cause of that. But then as he thought more about it, he realized it was John causing the rift, not him. John was the one that requested Neal keep their conversation quiet. And Peter was now requesting Neal come clean. Logic would say you honor the one your respect most. In this case it was Peter who Neal respected. Neal felt he owed it to Peter to be truthful with him. They always had such an issue with trust in the past, keeping this could lengthen that legend.

Neal inhaled deeply and slowly. His arms rested on his knees, and his fingers laced together. As he exhaled he stared down at the floor, "Your father doesn't exactly like me."

Peter frowned and he leaned forward trying to see Neal's eyes. "Why, what happened?" Neal did not reply so Peter pressed the question, "Neal, what happened?"

"John came into the room last night and told me he didn't trust me, and he didn't want me to be a part of you and El's life. He also told me I was not welcome in his home after this visit."

Peter clenched his fist and his teeth grinded against each other, "I can't believe him." He uttered under his breath.

Neal sat up and looked at Peter, "Peter, it's okay. He just thinks once a con, always a con, you know. There was once a time when you felt the same way, Peter. In reality he has good reason not to trust me."

Peter shook his head, "No, he has no right to go behind my back like that."

Neal looked back down at the floor and sighed, "I don't know, Peter. Maybe he's right, I am what I am, you know. A criminal."

"No, he's not. Look at me Neal." Peter gently placed a hand on Neal's chin and turned his head to face him. "We are not defined by our past, we are defined by our present. The life you are living now is what makes you the man you are. And you're a good man, Neal. I couldn't me more proud of you. My father is wrong. And if he doesn't figure that out soon, he's the one that's missing out."

Neal smiled, "You're really proud of me?"

Peter mirrored the smile, "More than you could ever know."

"Thanks, Peter. That means a lot."

Peter patted Neal on the back then gently squeezed his shoulder, "I need to take care of something. You get ready for that class reunion. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Peter stood to leave but Neal reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him, "You're going to talk to John about this aren't you?"

"I am."

"Don't, just let this one slide, please."

"I can't do that Neal. He caused this problem, and it's time he faces the music."

Neal sighed then released his hold on Peter's arm.

Peter walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth and Carla where now preparing lunch. John was sitting at the kitchen table looking through a construction magazine. Peter thought about talking to him in private, but he was angry. He wanted his mother and El to hear what he had done behind Peter's back. He wanted them to be witnesses to his reply and his assuredly weak defense.

He spoke in a low even tone. Peter's voice often sounded much more threatening that way, than if he where to raise his voice in anger. "How could you. I told you to stay out of it."

Carla and Elizabeth could hear the anger in his voice. They both stopped their kitchen duties instantly, and turned to look at Peter, who was now standing beside his father, looking down at him.

John slowly stood to his feet to be eye level with his son. "I told you how I felt about him, and you ignored me."

"And I told you he was my brother and you needed to get over it."

Carla and Elizabeth had both gradually made their way into the dining area and where watching the two men confront each other. Carla frowned, "Peter, John, what is going on with you two?"

Peter turned his head to look at his mother then back at his father, "Dad decided to tell Neal last night, he was not welcome in this house."

"What, John, why would you do that?" Carla gasped in complete shock.

"He's a criminal, Carla. He's a conman, and he's conning our Son. I don't trust him, and no, Peter, he is not welcome here."

Peter took in a deep breath and pursed his lips, "If he is not welcome, than neither am I."

"No, Peter, he doesn't mean that. John tell Peter you're sorry." Carla pleaded with her husband.

John puffed out his chest and felt determined to hold to his stubborn decision. "How dare you request me to open my home to a criminal."

"I asked you to open your home to my brother. But if you reject him, you reject me." Peter turned to Elizabeth and his mother, "Mom, I'm sorry, but this is dad's fault. El hon, if you can get our stuff ready to go, as soon as I get back from my class reunion we're going home."

Peter turned back to his father and frowned, "You have no idea what you're missing out on. Neal is a great kid. I feel sorry for you dad, I really do. Because you have no clue how bad you screwed up."

"Don't place the blame on me son. You're the one who brought a thief into my home."

Carla felt a tear plunging from her eye, her son was about to leave on bad terms with his father. John was being stubborn and unyielding as always. "Jonathan Burke, how could you say that. Neal is Peter's only blood relative. How could you deny him that. You are not the man I married. The man I married always gave people the benefit of the doubt."

Peter turned and walked back into the hallway. Carla felt a panic fall over her when she saw her son's determined look that he would leave. "John, don't do this. You will regret this. Don't let him leave like this. Please, John, give Neal a chance."

John took in a deep breath and turned and exited the house through the back door.

Elizabeth was still in shock, she looked at her teary eyed mother-in-law. "Carla, I am so sorry. But I am with Peter on this. Neal is a part of our family now, and if John refuses to accept that, then whatever Peter decides to do, I will support him." She reached out and took Carla's hand gently in her own, "But you are _always_ welcome at our home."

Carla patted Elizabeth's hand and looked longingly out the window at her husband who was walking down towards the horse barn. "I know dear. I know. And I am so sorry for you too. I actually like Neal. I think he is charming. And I am happy Peter found his brother. I just wish John would see things my way."

"Maybe he will come around in time." Elizabeth tried to reassure her.

"I don't think that will happen. When John sets his mind to something, not even the grace of god can change it."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Carla pulling her in for a comforting hug. "I'll talk to Peter. Maybe he will reconsider."

Carla sobbed into Elizabeth's shoulder, "I doubt he will, but thank you dear."

* * *

Okay so the next chapter will be the class reunion, and some Neal whump and Peter Whump. And will Neal be able to win John over? we will see...


	26. Chapter 26 - Class Reunion

I always love suggestions so feel free to let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the story. Suggestions often give me ideas. So here is a chapter with a minor Neal whump. I always love a drugged Neal :). He's so cute and honest when he is drugged.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Class Reunion

Peter suddenly appeared in the doorway to the guest room. He waived his hand and Neal motioning for him to come out, "Let's go."

Neal stood from the bed and followed Peter out. As they walked through the house Neal saw a teary eyed Carla embraced in Elizabeth's arms. He paused for a second as he watched the two women. Peter was already at the front door, his hand gripping the door knob, "Come on Neal, let's go."

Carla looked up and saw Neal staring at her. He looked sad. She lifted her head off of Elizabeth's shoulder and smiled sweetly at him.

Neal knew those tears where the result of his presence in their home. He could not help but feel that he was the cause of the pain he saw in her eyes. He frowned, "Carla, I am so sorry. I never meant..."

He was cut off by her abruptly holding a hand out requesting him to stop talking. She released El from her arms and walked towards Neal. He stood still as she approached him. Her soft warm hands came up and cradled his face in them. Her vibrant blue eyes sparkled from the tears that pooled in them. "You have nothing to be sorry for my dear."

Neal tried to continue, he almost wanted it to be his fault. He was so use to being the problem it came easy to accept the role. "It is my fault Carla, I can't change who I am."

She smiled at him then gently moved a lock of his hair away from his brow, "No, and I would never want that. You may have made some mistakes in the past, but haven't we all. Peter has given you a second chance. Give John a second chance. Don't hold him to the mistake he is making now."

Neal smiled, her kindness and warmth almost brought a tear to his own eye. "Yes, ma'am. Peter has done that for me. It's the least I could do to pass that on to John." He brought his hands up to hers and pulled them from his face, he cupped them in his hands and wrapped his arm around her, embracing her. "When he is ready."

She secured her arms around Neal's waist and squeezed him tightly, "You're a good boy, Neal. Peter is right to trust you."

"Thank you, Carla."

"Please, call me mom." She said it so softly that it escaped Peter and Elizabeth's ears. There was something about Neal that Carla latched on to. He seemed like a lost boy in need of a father and mother. She understood why Peter was so willing to accept him into his life as his brother. And if he was her sons brother, then he was her son also. She did not care what John said. He did not speak for her.

Neal heard her request, it startled him. At first he felt uncomfortable with the thought, but when he looked up at Peter standing at the doorway waiting for him, and then he remembered how easy it became to call Peter his brother.

He had lost his mother when he was young, and his father when he was even younger, so the thought of having a mother like role in his life was welcoming. But he could not adopt her into that role yet, not without Peter's permission first. She was Peter's mother. He smiled and looked down at her, "I would love to call you mom, but first Peter has to be okay with that."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I understand." She pulled away from Neal and patted him on the arm. Then as she wiped away the tears in her eyes she looked back at Peter, "You two have a good time." She tried to sound casual as if nothing had happened.

Neal watched her walk back into the kitchen where Elizabeth was standing. He looked up and saw Peter holding the door open waiting for him. Elizabeth smiled and asked Peter, "Peter, are you sure you want to leave tonight?"

"I am." He replied kindly yet bluntly.

"But your mother." She tried to give an objection that might tug at his heart.

And it did. He loved his mother, she was amazing. So kind, and he just witnessed how much love she had to give, even to someone who just entered the family. She seemed to have already bottled up enough love for Neal to last him a lifetime. Neal needed that. The one thing in his life he lacked most, was love from others.

"I can't honey, not with dad like this." He spoke low trying not to be heard by his mother. He did not want to hurt her, but his father was so stubborn and hard headed, he was the hurting her.

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled, "Okay." She turned and retreated into the kitchen where Carla was putting away dishes.

Neal approached Peter, his face was stricken with sadness. "Peter, I never wanted to come between you and your father."

Peter turned to walk out the door, Neal following behind. "You didn't come between us Neal. He is responsible, no you. Let's just put this behind us and go to this class reunion okay."

Neal nodded his head in agreement. They walked to the car and Peter smiled and called out to Neal, "Hey, catch." He tossed Neal the keys to the car.

Neal reached out and caught them as they soared through the air. A surprised look fell over him, "You're going to let _me_ drive _your_ car?"

"Yeah, we're on vacation right? Besides, technically, it's El's car." Peter smiled wildly. "Now get in." Peter slipped into the passenger side of the car.

Neal hesitated for a second thinking Peter would bounce back out at any second and change his mind, or ask to see his license as proof he even had one, or two, or three. But he saw Peter fasten his seat belt and seemed to be settled. He entered the driver side and buckled his own belt.

Once they where driving down the long dirt road, Peter gave directions to his old school, where the class reunion was being held. After a few minutes he looked over at Neal who seemed to be enjoying the opportunity to drive, "My mom really likes you."

Neal glanced over at Peter and smiled, "Yeah, she does. You have a great mom Peter."

"What did she ask you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She asked you something and you had a look of surprise on your face. What did she ask?"

Neal sheepishly smiled, "Um, well, she asked me to call her mom." He quickly looked over at Peter to see his reaction.

Peter just smiled, "You should. She would like that."

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take something you have."

"Neal, you're my brother. Anything I have, you have too. It's part of being a family."

"Yeah, I wish your dad saw it that way." Neal sounded disappointed.

"You and me both kid. At least mom's on our side." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, at least mom's on our side." Neal chuckled under his breath.

They arrived at the school and entered the gym where several guest had already arrived. Peter took his name tag from the table at the entrance and pinned it onto his lapel. Neal stood by his side as they began walking around the room. A waiter carrying a tray full of champagne walked by and Neal quickly reached out and lifted two glasses. He turned and handed one to Peter and raised the glass, "To family."

Peter smiled and replied, "To brothers." They tapped their glasses creating a clinging sound in the air, then Neal took a sip from his glass. But before Peter could take the a sip he heard a voice behind him call out.

"Peter, Peter is that you?" Peter turned to look who was calling his name.

"Greg! Wow, I can't believe it's you. I thought you got a job and moved out of the country."

"I did, then I got fired and moved back." The tall dark headed man was laughing. He had dark features and gray eyes. He looked passed Peter at Neal who was taking another large swig of his champagne, "Nice date. He's a little young for you though."

Peter chuckled then reached out and tugged at Neal's arm pulling him forward, "Greg this is my little brother, Neal. Neal, I told you about Greg a few weeks ago, he was my best friend in high school."

Neal extended his hand to Greg and smiled, "Nice to meet you Greg."

Greg slowly shook Neal's hand then raised his eyebrows and looked at Peter, "Little brother? I wasn't aware you had a little brother Peter."

Peter smiled, "Yeah, well until a few weeks ago, neither was I. You knew I was adopted, well Neal is my biological brother."

"You always did want a kid brother. Although I have no clue why, you did know my kid brother after all. I figured that would have been enough for you to curse the very idea of having a little brother."

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, well they can be a handful, I know. Trust me I know." Peter reached out and gently patted Neal on the back, who was mid sip of his champagne.

Neal smiled and took another large gulp from his champagne glass. His sapphire eyes sparkled as the lights danced in them. "I do my best."

Greg smiled then pointed to the glass in his hand, "He seems to like that stuff pretty well. He even old enough to drink that stuff?"

Peter looked over at Neal then down at his champagne glass, "Last I checked he was."

Neal smiled, "Well at least a few of my aliases are."

Greg's smile slowly disappeared, "Aliases?"

Peter looked over at Neal surprised he brought that up. Peter had already determined he was not going to mention anything about Neal's criminal background, and not because he was ashamed of it. But more because he felt Neal needed a night where he could just be Neal Caffrey, and not the conman or ex-con.

Neal took another swig of his champagne. "Well you know, just the ones the FBI knows about."

"FBI? Is he joking?" Greg asked Peter.

Peter shook his head, "Yeah, he's a big kidder. _Aren't_ you Neal." Peter firmly patted Neal on the back. He was unsure what was going on with Neal. Why was he brining this up now?

Neal took the last gulp of his champagne and chuckled, "Peter is my handler. He got me out of prison to help him solve the crimes he can't handle on his own." Just then another waiter walked by with a try of champagne glasses. Neal quickly placed his empty glass on the try while retrieving another full glass. He lifted the glass to his lips, when it was suddenly pulled away from him.

Peter reached out and took the glass from Neal's hand. "Okay, I think you've had enough to drink for the night."

Greg looked from Neal to Peter, "Kid can't hold his liquor I guess."

Peter frowned as he looked at Neal, who now appeared to be swaying slightly. He knew Neal could hold his liquor with the best of them, he drank wine on a regular basis. Peter looked inside the glass of champagne. He wondered what could possibly be in it to cause this reaction. Neal was starting to act drunk. Peter reached out and pulled Neal over and pushed him down into a chair beside him, "Sit down Neal."

Greg moved to the side of Neal and looked down at him, "So was he telling the truth then? You're with the FBI?"

Peter nodded his head and reluctantly replied, "Yeah, I'm a Special Agent with the FBI in the White Collar division."

"So that mean's he is a thief?"

"He was a thief. And yes I am his handler. But he's kept himself pretty straight since then. Listen Greg, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this to anyone."

Greg smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Special Agent Peter Burke. I always knew you'd wind up in law enforcement."

"No you didn't. I was all about baseball then."

"Yeah, you where that. But you where also always about doing the right thing. You just had this cop kind of vibe about you."

"I'm not a cop. I'm an Agent."

"Oh, sorry, didn't know that was an insult."

"It's not an insult. I've just worked hard to get where I am."

Neal shook his head and blinked hard, "Wow, that... shtuff has... ah wreal kick... to it." Neal's words where slurred. Peter frowned and knelt down in front of Neal. He used his hands to steady Neal's head and look at his eyes. His pupils where dilated. "Something is wrong. Neal can handle his liquor, usually he can handle it better than I can." Peter sat the champagne glasses on the table and looked up at Greg, "You know what's in this stuff?"

Greg raised his own glass and looked at it, "Champagne. I've been drinking it and have not had any trouble."

Neal looked at Peter and squinted his eyes trying to focus on him, "P'ter, you should wrealy s'art usin that anit-agin cream."

Peter realized Neal was beginning to sweat, his skin was flushed and he felt hot to the touch. He also noticed a rash was beginning to form on his neck. "I think he is having an allergic reaction to something."

"You ta'k care of it P'ter. It's time fur you ta patch me up." Neal's head rolled back as he laughed. "Muh big bruth'r."

Peter put his hand on top of Neal's head and smiled. He couldn't help but think the kid was funny when he was drugged, or drunk, whatever this was. And honest. The last time he saw him drugged he admitted just how much he trusted him. Even more than Mozzie.

"Kid thinks a lot of you Peter." Greg patted Peter on the shoulder and smiled. "I'll go see if I can find someone that can help. I think Laura Blake became a doctor, I saw her a few minutes ago, I'll go find her."

"Thanks Greg."

Peter reached put his hand on each of Neal's shoulders to hold him up right and prevent him for falling out of the chair.

Neal's head dropped forward and he looked at Peter again, "Ya know P'ter. If youda been in muh life as a kid, I might a been more like you. Then your dad woulda liked me."

"Neal, believe it or not, but you are more like me than you realize."

"Did I get drunk on one friggin glass?" Neal was now looking bleary eyed at the champagne glasses on the table. He frowned in disbelief at the possibility.

"I don't think you're drunk kid." Peter looked at the glasses on the table then back at Neal.

Neal's eyes grew wide, he looked back at Peter and his eyes began to fill with tears, "Oh no, mmm I dyin?"

Peter nodded his head, "Not on my watch." He gently placed his hand on Neal's head again.

"Kay, good, keep watchin then." Neal's eyes slowly closed and his head dropped to his chest.

Peter turned and looked around, he wished Greg would hurry and find help. He was about ready to call 911. But suddenly he saw Greg rushing towards him, a woman following closely behind.

As she approached she smiled at Peter, "High Peter. What's going on?" The woman sat down in front of Neal and looked at the dazed young man.

"Linda, are you a doctor?" Peter quickly asked.

"Yes, now tell me what's going on."

"He had one glass of champagne and started acting like this. I know he can hold his alcohol, so I know he can't be drunk. He feels hot and he has a rash on his neck." Peter pointed towards the red splotchy skin around his shirt collar.

She reached up and pulled his shirt away from his skin and looked at the discolored skin. "What's his name?"

"Neal."

She reached down and gripped his wrist to feel his pulse. She held her fingers against the bottom of his wrist while she stared at her watch for a few seconds. After she got his heart rate she pulled a pen light from her purse and shined it in his eyes. He squinted at the sudden brightness glaring into his baby blues. "It looks like an allergic reaction."

"That's what I thought, but to what?" Peter replied as he watched her dig through her purse in pursuit of something.

"Does he have any allergies you are aware of?"

"Non that I know of, no."

"Jello." Neal muttered.

"What? Neal, are you allergic to Jello?" She looked at him and seriously question him.

He nodded his head yes, "St'pid Jello."

Linda looked up at Peter who was now standing beside Neal. "He's allergic to gelatin. They use gelatin in this champagne as a clarifying agent. The allergic reaction increased his sensitivity to the alcohol. So, yeah, he's drunk."

Peter frowned, "What about the rash?"

She pulled an EpiPen from her purse and quickly stabbed it into his leg, "That is from the allergic reaction. This will stop the progression of the allergy, and it should stabilize his alcohol levels. He will be fine. Just give him an hour or so and he should be as good as new." She smiled stood and up pulling her purse strap onto her shoulder. "He's your brother huh?"

Peter looked from Neal, who was dozing in and out, back to Linda. He smiled, "Yeah, he's my brother."

"I never knew you had a brother Peter."

"Yeah, well he came looking for me, but I'm the one that found him."

She cocked her head and gave him a confused look, "How did that work?"

"It's a long story. I can't really get into it right now." He waived his hand to dismiss the question.

She gave him a crooked smile, "Maybe next time then."

He nodded his head, "Thank you Linda, for your help."

"No problem. Glad I could help. Keep him away from the Champagne."

"Now _that_ I can do."

Neal was now slumped over in his chair slightly snoring. Peter looked down at him and chuckled, "I guess I should get him home."

"Nah, he's fine. He just needs to sleep it off."

"I can't leave him here, Greg." Peter frowned at his old friend.

"No of course not. I'll help you take him to the Nurses station. There's a bed in there. Then you and I can catch up on old times."

"I don't know about that. I don't feel right leaving him like this."

"Peter, he'll be fine. We'll leave him a note in case he wakes up. But look at him, I think he's going to be out of it for a while." Greg pointed at the slumped over Neal.

Peter smiled, it did look like Neal would be out for a while. "Okay. Help me get him to the nurses station."

They got on each side of Neal and pulled his arms over their shoulders and carried him down the hall to the Nurses station. Neal never woke. Peter eased him down on the bed and pulled a blanket over his still form. Greg shoved a note pad and pen in front of Peter, "Here, leave him a note."

Peter took the pad and pen and wrote a short note on the blank paper. He lifted Neal's hand and sat the note under it.

He hesitated for a second. A guilty feeling fell over him for a brief second. His gut told him he should not leave Neal there. He should take him home to rest. But Greg persisted and convinced him it was no big deal. He could rest just as well here as he could at home. "Come on, he'll be fine. It's not like you're leaving the building. You're just going to get to enjoy the reunion with your old friend, while sleeping beauty rests."

"Alright, fine, let's go." Peter caved and followed Greg back to the Gym where the party was.

* * *

Neal began to wake up. His head was pounding. He brought his hand up and began rubbing his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and started to look around the room. He tried to figure out where he was. "Peter?" He called out. He waited but there was no reply. He pulled his wrist up and looked at his watch, it was 2:00 A.M. His eyes widened as he realized the time. He looked around the room again, he was having trouble remembering what had happened. Everything seemed so hazy.

He stood up and then heard something fall the ground. He looked down and saw a piece of paper with writing on it. He bent down and quickly regretted it, as the downward motion made his head spin. He picked up the note despite the spinning room and sat back down on the bed. He looked at the paper and blinked several times in his attempt to focus his eyes on the words written. It was Peter's hand writing. He recognized it instantly. Being a forger you tend to notice things like hand writing styles. He read the note:

**_Neal, you had an allergic reaction to the champagne_**

**_so I left you here in the nurses station to rest._**

**_I am with Greg. I will be back in a couple of hours._**

**_Peter_**

_A couple of hours? How long ago had he written the note? Surly it has been more than a couple of hours by now._ Neal pulled his cell phone out and looked at it, there where five missed calls from Elizabeth. She must be worried. He needed to call her, but first he needed to find Peter. He dialed Peter's cell and waited. It rang several times then went to voice mail. He tried again. Same result, voice mail.

He stood up and decided to walk back to the gym and see if Peter was still in the party. But as he got closer to the gym he became aware of the lack of sound. The lack of sound a party would create. He felt concern building so he increased his pace and once he reached the gym doors he pushed through them quickly. The room was dark, all the lights hand been turned off. There so no sounds of people in the room Neal felt a panic start to build. What was wrong. Peter would never have forgotten about him. And if Peter was not here, that meant something was wrong.

Neal began to trace along the wall feeling for the light switch. He made it a few feet when he found it close to the door. He flipped the lights on, then look around an empty room. The party decorations, tables and chairs where all still there, but the party was obviously over. He was the only one in the building.

He took in a deep breath and pulled his cell phone out and dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Neal!" Elizabeth sounded overly enthusiastic when she answered the phone.

"Hi El."

"Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm still at the school gym. I don't know exactly what happened."

"Where is Peter?"

"I don't know. I woke up in the nurses station and Peter left a note for me. He said I had an allergic reaction to the champagne so he left me there to sleep it off. But I'm the only one here, El."

"Oh my goodness. I have tried Peter's cell phone but it keeps going to voice mail. I'll come get you Neal, just wait there, okay."

"Okay." Neal sounded dazed and his voice was a little weak. It concerned her, but what concerned her more was that she had not clue as to where her husband was. She hung up the phone and turned to John and Carla who where anxiously sitting beside her on the sofa. "I have to pick up Neal at the school. Can I use your car?"

John stood and huffed out his chest, "I'll pick him up."

"It's okay, John. I can get him." Elizabeth insisted.

"No, I'm not letting you go there, what if something has happened. I will go and get Neal. I will call you as soon as I have him."

Elizabeth nodded her head, she was concerned something bad could have happened. Being the wife of an FBI agent you prepare yourself for bad things to happen. At least you try to. She reluctantly sat back down beside Carla.

Carla reached over and squeezed her hand, "It'll be okay honey. John will get Neal, and he will find Peter."

John turned to leave the house, but just before he left he paused and turned back to the two women on the sofa, "If you do not hear from me in thirty minutes, call the police."

Elizabeth felt her stomach wrench as he said those words. What was going on? Why was Peter not answering his phone. That was not like him at all. Something was wrong. What if he was hurt.

* * *

Again Reviews highly appreciated. Next chapter will be some Peter Whump :). Have not had any of that in this fic yet so it's about time. Also John and Neal one on one, what will happen?


	27. Chapter 27 - Oh Where has our Peter Gone

Here is the next chapter. Ideas are always welcome, and reviews are much loved. :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Oh Where, Oh Where, has our Peter Gone?

Neal exited the school through a window that had been left open. He sat on the curb and waited for Elizabeth to arrive. While he waited he scanned the area looking for Peter's car, he did not see it. Peter may have left in the car. But why he would leave was anyone's guess. After fifteen minutes he saw a car pulling into the vacant parking lot.

The car came to a stop in front of him. Neal stood up and started toward the car, he looked inside and quickly realized it was not Elizabeth in the drivers seat. It was John. He rolled his eye as he dreaded the next conversation.

He sat down in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. John looked over at Neal and frowned. "I knew you where going to turn out to be trouble."

Neal quickly darted his head over to look at John. "Me. You think this is my fault? This has nothing to do with me. You need to get off your high and mighty horse and start working with me so we can find Peter." Neal's voice was forceful. He was done letting John tear him down and berate him.

John pulled his phone out and dialed Elizabeth. He informed her he had Neal and they where going to look for Peter. After he ended the call he looked over at Neal and asked, "Okay, you want me to work with you. Fine. Let's find my son. Where do was start Mr. FBI Criminal Consultant?"

Neal clenched his teeth at the sarcastic reply. "He said in his note he was with someone named Greg. I think I met him, but I can't be sure. Everything is a still a little fuzzy."

"Because you where drunk?"

"I was not drunk. I had an allergic reaction to the champagne. I'm allergic to gelatin and some champagne companies use gelatin as a clarifying agent."

"Yet another con."

"Would you get off that. Yes John. I was an con artist. And yeah, I could still be one if I wanted to. So what if I forged bonds, and stole paintings. That was my past mistakes. And I live with the repercussions of my actions everyday." Neal lifted his pant leg directing attention to the tracking anklet. "But Peter had faith in me, and he gave me a second chance. And I owe him everything for that. And right now, I have to find him. He might be in trouble and need my help. He has always been there for me. And I know he will always be there, despite your constant objections. He may be your son, but he's my brother, and right now, it's my turn to be there for him."

John was surprised at the sincerity in Neal's voice. He actually wanted to believe him for the first time. He nodded his head and Neal saw his eye's soften, "Okay. Let's find Peter. You say he was with a Greg?"

"Yes. I think he said something about him being a high school friend."

John pressed his lips together and rocked his, "I was worried about that."

"Why? You know him?"

"Yes, Peter use to run around with a kid named Greg when he was a teenager. Greg was trouble. He was always getting Peter into bad situations."

"Where would they have gone?"

John looked at Neal and sighed. "I think I might know." He put the car into reverse and turned it around to exit the parking lot.

As they drove down the road, John noticed Neal was rubbing his head, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a headache."

"I think their is some pain killers in the glove compartment."

Neal opened the glove compartment and began sifting through the items inside looking for a bottle of, well anything that might give him some relief. He came across a picture of Peter and his father. He picked it up and smiled as he looked at it. Peter looked to be about ten or eleven. He was holding a baseball bat in his hand, John was standing next to him with his arm around his shoulder. They where both smiling proudly.

John looked at the photo in Neal's hand and smiled, "That was taken at one of Peter's little league games. His team won that day. That was the day he told me he wanted to go pro. So that was when I committed to help train him."

"Yeah, he talks about playing catch with you, a lot actually."

"He always was good at it. It was one thing we had in common. Baseball. What about you and your father, did you have anything in common?"

Neal returned the picture to the glove compartment and closed it. "I hope not."

John frowned, "Why's that?"

"My father left when I was a kid. I never really knew him. He was a dirty cop."

John heard the tone of Neal's voice change. He suddenly sounded despondent. "What about your mother?"

"She was around, but she was never really there. Not the way a mother should be. But I managed. I learned real quick how to look out for myself."

"She still around?"

"No, she died when I was fourteen. I lived in a few foster homes, till I ran away. That's when I learned the fastest way get what you needed, was to just take it."

"I see." John sounded skeptical.

"Look, I didn't really have a childhood. I'm not using that as an excuse for my actions, but I think if I had gotten the opportunity to have parents like Peter had, things might have been different for me."

John turned his head and looked at Neal, then he looked back to the road. "Maybe I was a little hard on you Neal. I may have over reacted a bit."

Neal smiled, "Maybe?" he chuckled.

"I'm going to tell you why I reacted like that."

"I'm listening."

"Peter is my only son. And his entire life, I have feared he would one day realize he had anther family out there, his real family. And he would feel more of a connection with them than he did with his mother and I. After all blood relation is a strong bonding force. So when I heard about you, I formed an opinion about you before I met you. But that opinion was based on my own fears. And I am sorry about that."

Neal smiled and looked at John, "Thank you, for that. But Peter loves you and Carla. No one could ever replace the two of you in his life. That's a fear you don't ever need to worry about."

"I know you are right. But the unwarranted fear is always there, even if I don't want it to be."

"Since we're being so upfront with one another, I'll be straight with you. I was afraid that if you rejected me, Peter would eventually do the same. He respects you so much, I just didn't see how he could respect someone his own father didn't respect."

John chuckled under his breath as he listened to Neal. "Well let me tell you this son. I know Peter, and if cares for someone, like he does you, it won't matter what I think about that person. Peter is his own man. And he was right about you, I was wrong. And I would like to start over."

"I'd like that."

"Hey, my name is John. I'm Peter's father."

"Hi, John. I'm Neal." Neal chuckled.

"Yeah. Peter tells me you like art."

"That would be true." Neal reluctantly nodded his head, remembering back to how their first conversation went.

"He also tells me your a good kid."

"Does he. Well I would like to think he is right."

"He is. Peter is a good judge of character. And you're welcome to visit anytime you like."

"I appreciate that Sir."

"Call me dad."

"I'll have to clear that with Peter first."

"Balderdash. Peter has no say in the matter. It's my choice not his."

"Okay, dad." Neal smiled. He was thrilled they had finally moved passed his rap sheet. "So where are we going?"

"Peter and Greg use to spend their Friday nights at their Little League field. They tossed the ball and practiced for the pro's. If figure if Peter is with his old friend they may have gone there for old times sake."

"Yeah, but do you really think they would still be there at two in the morning?"

"Honestly, no. But it's the best idea I've got. If you have a better one, I'm open to suggestions."

Neal sighed and looked out the passenger window. He did not have a better idea. Truth is, he was worried something bad had happened. It was not like Peter to up and leave him like that. Especially with the Marshals direction that he was suppose to stay with Peter at all times while they where on this little vacation. Peter would never put him in that situation. He was in trouble, Neal was sure of that.

* * *

After Peter and Greg returned to the Party, Greg handed Peter a glass of champagne. But Peter held his hand up and refused to take it, "No. I'm not really a champagne kind of guy." Peter smiled, he really wasn't, he was a beer guy. But that was not his real reason for rejecting the beverage. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was telling him he needed to keep his wits about him. It may have been simply his over protective big brother instincts kicking in, especially after seeing Neal in such a distressed situation. Or it could have been the fact he lived his life in suspicion, being an FBI Agent tends to keep you on your toes, even in small matters. And to be honest the past few weeks in dealing with Keller and his brother had forced Peter to be much more distrustful of people.

He sat down at a table with Greg, but his eyes kept trailing back to the doors that led to the hallway, which led to the Nurses Station where he had left his drunk sleeping brother. Greg watched Peter, and his tense posture, his eyes constantly looking back at the doors behind him. "Dude, he's fine. He's just sleeping it off."

Peter looked back at Greg and smiled, "Yeah, I know. But I think I should go check on him."

"We left him in there only thirty minutes ago. But you're not going to let this go until you do, so go. Go check on the kid." Greg chuckled and waived Peter off. "We'll talk when you get back."

Peter stood and patted Greg on the back, "Thanks Greg. I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah, yeah. Go already."

Peter left to check on Neal. When he looked in the Nurses Station, it looked like Neal had not moved an inch since they had left him. A soft snore issued from his nose. There was a small puddle of drool on the sheets beneath his mouth. He was out. Peter smiled as he watched him sleep. He turned and left the room.

Once he was back in the gym he sat back down at the table beside Greg, who was patiently waiting his return while sipping on his champagne.

Greg watched as Peter slowly eased down into the chair. "How's the kid?"

Peter smiled at him, "He's fine. Still sleeping."

"Told you. You know, Peter. I think you have surpassed me on the overprotective big brother thing."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of time to make up for. I wasn't around him when he was little. So I kind of feel like, we both missed out on a lot."

"I can understand that. But honestly, the best part is when you're no longer kids."

"Oh yeah. How's that?"

"When you're kids you fight, a lot. Then the little brat annoys the heck out of you, so you spend your time trying to find ways to get him out of your room. And you do your best to keep him away from your friends, so he doesn't embarrass you to the extent you can't recover. You try to boss the brat around but he ignores you, then you fight some more. It winds up in a love/hate type of relationship, if you know what I mean."

"You're saying it's better when you're older?" Peter gave Greg a dubious look.

"Yeah. It is. I mean you get to a point where you respect each other. And then as the older brother you tend to have a knack for taking charge, and as the younger brother with more respect for you now, they tend to listen. Then you start viewing the fact that looking out for them is not just your duty anymore, it's a privilege. So the relationship drops the hate part and it's just about the love." Greg smiled as he took another sip of his champagne.

Peter chuckled, "Maybe Neal and I didn't miss out on as much as I though." Peter remembered when they did somewhat have a love/hate relationship. Neal hid things from him and went behind his back multiple times to break the law. Peter got mad and questioned their friendship and their partnership. But things where different now. Now they where more than just Cop and Robber. They where family.

Peter saw Linda walk across the room. He felt the need to thank her for helping Neal. He stood up and looked down at Greg, "I'll be right back."

He walked across the room to where she was now standing. She smiled at him as she watched him approach. "Peter, how is your brother doing?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping it off."

"That's good. It was not a severe reaction, he should be fine."

"Glad you had that EpiPen, you always carry one?"

"Yes, I do. I am severely allergic to peanuts, so I have to keep one on me at all times. I am glad I was able to help."

"Well I just wanted to thank you for your help."

"No need to thank me Peter, it's what I do."

"Well even so. I do appreciate it. By the way, how did you know they used gelatin in the champagne?"

"I was one of the coordinators of the reunion. And being a doctor and a nutritionist, I like to know the ingredients of all the food being served."

Peter smiled and nodded his head as he listened to her. "I have seen Neal drink champagne before, but he's never had a reaction like this."

"Well the majority of champagne companies do not use gelatin anymore. There is just a handful that do. So it's generally not something you would be concerned about. Unfortunately for Neal, that was not the case this time."

"Well he's pretty resilient when it comes to alcohol. This is probably the only time I have ever seen him drunk." Peter chuckled under his breath.

She smiled then took a sip of her punch.

Peter looked at the punch in her hand, "Don't tell me Neal scared you off of the champagne, Doc?"

"No, no. I'm not drinking alcohol for the next few months." She smiled and gently stroked the side of her glass, "I'm four months pregnant."

Peter's eyes widened and he looked down at her abdomen, he suddenly realized she was slightly showing, "Congratulations Linda. That's wonderful news. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Peter. This will be my first child. What about you? Any kids?"

Peter smiled, "No, my wife and I are both focusing on our careers right now. But we have considered it. Maybe in the near future."

"Where is your wife by the way?"

"She actually decided to stay at home, she wanted my brother to come with me to this."

"Really? Why?"

"I think she thought it would be a good bonding experience for Neal and I." Peter smiled and rocked back on his heals slightly.

"I guess with him sleeping and you in here talking with me, it's not going as planned."

"Not exactly. But I don't know that we really needed it. We seem to be doing pretty good together now."

Peter felt a hand settle on his shoulder from behind him, "Peter, I have an idea."

Peter turned and saw Greg standing there with his champagne glass in hand. "You know Greg, your ideas always scared me. I'm afraid to ask."

Greg gave a sarcastic smirk then looked passed Peter to Linda, "Sorry Doc, but I need to borrow Peter for a minute." He gripped Peter by his arm and pulled him over to the corner of the gym.

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this? What is you're idea, Greg?"

"Remember our Little League filed?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Remember how we use to practice for the pro's late at night?"

Peter smiled as he recalled the memory. "I do."

"Let's ditch the party and you and I go back to the field for old times sake. What do you say?"

"I can't, Greg."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't leave Neal here alone."

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself."

"I know he is. But I can't leave him because by law, since I am his handler, he has to stay with me at all times."

"This has something to do with that device I saw on his ankle doesn't it?"

"It does. And I can't leave him here alone."

"Peter, it's not like we're going to be gone all night. We'll be back before the party is over, and you can load him up and take him home."

Peter thought about it for a second. The idea of seeing his old field where he and his best friend played ball, was highly appealing. Tossing the ball with Greg like old times would be great. But his first obligation was to Neal. Neal was his responsibility and if there was one thing Peter did not take lightly, it was Neal. "Greg, as much as I would like to go. I just can't do that. Leaving Neal would cause him to be jeopardizing his arrangement with the FBI, and I won't put him in that situation."

Greg sighed and looked down as if he had been defeated. "What if we take Neal with us? He can sleep in the back of the car." he looked back at Peter hopeful it would be the trick to get him to go.

"If I take Neal anywhere, it will be home. Not to a baseball field so I can relive my childhood."

"You know, Peter. You use to be fun." Greg frowned in disappointment.

"I also use to be blind to your antics."

"What are you talking about?" Greg sounded surprised.

"I'm not an idiot Greg. I know you dealt drugs on that ball field. That's the main reason you went there. You only brought me along as insurance, so they would not try anything with you. I pretended to not know what you where up to. But that's not me anymore." Peter pressed his lips together, "I do hope you gave up the habit." His authoritative voice returned. He almost sounded like he was threatening Greg. Waiting for an admittance of guilt.

Greg took a step back and a crooked smile slid across his lips, "You're right. You're not the same Peter I use to know. Have a nice evening, _Peter_." Greg turned and walked away.

Peter stood perfectly still watching as his old friend retreated. He watched as Greg left through the front doors. Suddenly he had a bad feeling that Greg might try something with Neal to get even with him. Greg always was a wild child. He lived on the edge. Peters father often argued with him over his choice in friends. He wanted Peter to abandon Greg. But as a teenager, even Peter had a slightly rebellious side. He would never do something to break the law himself, but he did hang with someone who would break the law. It was one thing in his life he regretted.

He left the party and returned to the Nurses Station. He decided it was time to gather Neal, and head home. As he entered the small room he saw Neal, still sound asleep. The small pool of drool on the sheet had grown in size. Neal was completely out of it. Dead to the world around. Peter walked over and reached down, he gently shook Neal's shoulder in an attempt to wake him, but Neal just moaned and swatted Peter's hand away. He was about ready to just carry Neal to the car, when he heard the door open behind him.

He turned around and saw Linda standing in the doorway, "I just wanted to check on him. Is he okay?"

Peter smiled and looked back at Neal, "Yeah, he's fine. I don't think he's waking up anytime soon though."

She smiled and walked closer to them. She looked down at the sleeping Neal and chuckled, "He looks sweet when he's sleeping."

Peter looked down at Neal and smiled, "Yeah, I guess he does."

"Are you going to come back to join the party?"

"Nah, I'm going to wait here for Neal to wake up, then we'll head out."

"That could be a while."

"If it is, then I will carry him out if I have to."

She laughed, "I bet you would to."

"I'll do what it takes."

"Okay, well if you need anything I will be in the gym." She turned and started through the door, then she stopped and turned back to look at Peter, "Oh, and Peter. It was really nice to see you again."

Peter smiled at her, "Yeah, it was nice to see you again too. And good luck with that baby."

"Thanks. Good luck with your career." she turned and exited the office.

Peter sat down in a chair beside the bed and pulled his cell phone out. He decided he would call El and tell her what had happened. As he opened the phone however he heard a loud thud down the hall from the Nurses Station. He quickly stood up and moved towards the door. He cautiously opened it and looked down the hall. He could not see anything due to the darkness, but he could hear voices softly echoing down the hall. They sounded like they where whispering. Or trying to whisper.

Peter looked back at Neal who was oblivious to everything. He felt the need to investigate the noise and voices he heard, but leaving Neal alone unprotected made him cringe. Suddenly he heard another loud noise. This time the sound of a whimper followed from down the hall. It sounded like someone was being beaten. He had to help. He quickly scanned the room trying to develop a plan to protect Neal, should anything happen. He saw a curtain hanging from the ceiling so he quickly gripped it and drug it around the bed Neal was sleeping in. It at least hid him from sight.

He instinctively reached for his gun, but upon feeling it missing he remembered that he had left it at home. This was a vacation after all. El hated it when he tried to pack his weapon when they were on vacation. He cursed under his breath that he left his fire arm behind. His eyes scanned the room in search of something he could use as a weapon, he saw a red fire extinguisher secured to the wall. He walked over and pulled it from the wall, it might not be the ideal weapon, but it was the best option he had.

He walked back to the door and opened it, he slowly leaned out and looked down the hall in the direction he heard the noise. He eased out, closing the door behind him. He hugged the lockers against the wall as he began to make his way down the hallway. He paused after a few steps and listened carefully. Whispers. They where still there. He looked back at the door to the Nurses Station, Neal was fine, he tried to reassure himself.

He began moving closer to the whispering. His fist tightly clenched the red fire extinguisher in his hand. He was preparing himself to use it as a weapon, it's unintended purpose.

As he grew closer the whispering became louder. He was now able to make out some words, " (in audible)... last time."

"Please...(muffled)... more time."

There was another loud sound like that of a fist striking a jaw. Another muffled whimper and painful cry.

Peter was at the edge of the hall. He pressed his back into the lockers behind him. He knew the second he turned the corner, he would have limited time to make his defense. Things would have been so much easier with his gun. He tightened his grip on the extinguisher ready to strike with it. To bad they didn't teach you how to use an extinguisher as a weapon at Quantico, he thought to himself.

He took in a deep breath. He was ready to defend this helpless person that was crying for mercy around the corner. He moved his foot forward preparing to swiftly pivot around and strike the offender, when suddenly he heard a familiar click behind him. He felt his body tense at the sound. He knew that sound all to well. It was the cock of a gun hammer. He swallowed hard and slowly turned to look at who was behind the weapon. The barrel was pointed directly at his head. The man holding the weapon smiled then slowly shook his head, "You picked a bad day to be a hero."

* * *

Thanks for reading. What's going on? What will Peter do? next chapter will cover a lot. Love to hear from you.


	28. Chapter 28 - Pitch Perfect

Yeah, I got two chapters done today. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Pitch Perfect

The man behind the gun looked to be in his late twenties. He was pale, his skin was pasty looking, he had dark circles under his eyes. His dirty shoulder length blond hair stringed in front of his dull blue eyes. Peter realized immediately he was high on something. The way he held the gun revealed a lot, like his complete lack of experience in using a weapon. His hand trembled as he held the gun pointed at Peter's head. A gun in the hands of a nervous drugged man was never a good combination. Peter held his hand out and tried to calm the filthy man. "Easy. You don't want to do this son."

The man seemed to have ignored Peter, he called out to someone else, "Kurt, we got a problem man."

Peter turned and looked as another man stepped around the corner. He appeared to be a little more put together than the one holding the gun. His black hair was at least combed. He had the same dark circles under his eyes however. Peter's eyes trailed down the mans body, from his face to his hands. His right hand clenched around the hilt of a knife. Peter quickly studied the blade, he was relieved when he saw there was no trace of blood on the knife, at least not yet.

The man began walking towards Peter. Peter's body stiffened as he made his approach. "And who do we have here?"

"He was trying to be a hero." The blond haired man laughed.

"I bet you're regretting that now, aren't you." The dark headed man tapped the blade of his knife against Peter's chest.

"What are we going to do with him, Kurt?"

"Get rid of him."

"How?"

"Kill him!"

Peter looked between the two men, "You don't want to do that. I'm a Federal Agent. You'll flip your lives upside down if you kill an FBI Agent."

"Did you hear that, Gabe? We got ourselves a bonafide FBI Agent."

"I heard it, Kurt."

"An FBI Agent deserves special treatment, wouldn't you say."

The blond man laughed under his breath. "He sure does."

Suddenly Peter heard a weak voice from around the corner speak out.

"Don't kill him. He can get you a lot of money."

Kurt turned and looked at the body lying on the floor, "I don't see how that's possible. Last I heard, FBI don't pay their kind to well."

"He has a criminal informant that works for him. He can forge anything, even money. He's really good."

Peter felt his heart drop. He had to know who was talking. Who was it that knew about Neal. He pushed himself off of the lockers and slowly stepped forward, trying not agitate the two men. As he stepped around the corner he saw a bloodied and beaten Greg lying on the floor. Peter felt his jaw constrict, pure anger boiled in his blood. "Shut up Greg!" Peter ordered through tightly clenched teeth.

Kurt looked at Peter then back to Greg, an evil smile graced his lips, "Is that so. And where might we find this forger?"

Peter narrowed his eyes as he looked at Greg. He tried to threaten him into silence by a mere look. Greg kept silent. He just looked at Peter and hesitantly shook his head as he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

Kurt suddenly kicked Greg's leg causing him to cry out in pain. "I asked you a question. Don't make me ask it again." He pressed the knife into the side of Greg's cheek. The tip of the blade pricked his skin causing a drop of blood to trail down his face.

Greg was trembling with fear. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to speak. Peter pursed his lips and glared at Greg, "Don't do it Greg."

"You shut up." Kurt pointed the knife at Peter. Then he turned back to Greg, "I believe you where about to say something."

Greg swallowed and he looked up at Peter, a tear fell from his eye, "He's here."

"NO! He's lying." Peter blurted out in anger.

Kurt smiled as he watched Peter's panic stricken face. "And where exactly might here be?"

Greg looked down at his badly beaten leg, "He's at the WestmoreBallPark. He wanted to see where Peter and I use to play ball. We where planning on meeting him there in a few minutes."

Peter narrowed his eyes and stared down at Greg. He was confused, why did Greg lie? Not that he was complaining. He was grateful Greg chose not to tell these two maniacs where his brother really was.

"Then I guess we're in for a little road trip. Get up!" He gripped Greg by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"What about him?" Gabe asked as he continued to point the shaky gun at Peter's head.

"He's coming with us."

"No, just leave him here, he will just convince his informant not to help you." Greg tried to plead his case to leave Peter behind.

"He's coming. Now move!" Kurt shoved Greg forward.

Gabe pushed Peter in front of him and held the gun at his back. "You heard 'em. Let's go."

Kurt stopped and turned to face Peter, "Give me your car keys!"

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and handed them to Kurt.

Kurt turned to Gabe and informed him, "I'm going to move his car, we don't want anyone to get suspicious. You take them to the van."

Gabe pointed the gun at them, "Move it!"

Peter began walking forward beside a limping Greg. They left through the back doors to the school. They approached a brown cargo van. Gabe slid the side door open and waived with his gun for the two to enter.

Peter helped Greg into the van first, then he entered and sat down on the floor of the van beside Greg, who was leaning back against the side wall.

After several minutes, Peter watched as Kurt returned and sat down in the driver seat, and Gabe took his place in the passenger seat. Kurt turned around and looked back at the two men, "Don't even think about trying anything. Gabe has a twitchy finger."

Gabe laughed and aimed the gun back at them, resting his wrist on his left arm to steady it.

Peter looked at Greg and tried to keep his voice low, "Care to tell me what this is about?"

"I'm sorry Peter. I never wanted to get you involved."

"Well I'm involved, so what's going on?"

"I was suppose to meet these guy's last night and pay off a debt. But I didn't have the money. At least not yet. They tracked me down and now they want their money."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't believe this. I should have known."

"I found out about you being with the FBI and about Neal, a few days ago. I was hoping I could come here tonight and get your help."

"What did you expect me to do? Let Neal forge something for you?"

"No, I don't know. I just thought if anyone could help, it would be you. I tried to get you to go with me to the ball park tonight because I thought that might be the safest place to talk. I saw these guys at the Party while you where checking on Neal. I panicked. They jumped me in the hall when I was coming to apologize to you, and tell you everything."

Peter looked away from Greg, he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How much do you owe them?"

"Forty five thousand."

"What on earth for? Drugs?"

"No. The truth is, it's not my debt. I just accepted responsibility for it."

"What, why they crap would you do something like that? That's the dumbest thing..." Peter's voice trailed off as he thought of what on earth would posses Greg to accept responsibility for something like this. Suddenly he realized what it could be, it would be something that he could see himself doing for the same reason. "It's your little brothers debt, isn't it?"

Greg bit his bottom lip and cast his eyes down to the ground, "Yeah. It is. They where going to kill him. And there is no way Seth could ever get that kind of money. I had the best shot at getting it. I had to protect him."

"So why are you taking them to the ball park?"

"I hid the money I have in a bag in the dugout. Plus I was hoping it would buy us some time to come up with a plan."

Peter sighed then leaned his head back against the van wall. "How much money do you have?"

"Thirty two thousand."

They both felt the van rock as it pulled into the parking lot of the ball park.

"Okay, we need to buy some time. We need to let someone know where we are." Peter slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Trying his best to avoid detection. He began to dial 9...1...suddenly the phone was ripped from his hand by Gabe.

"I don't think so." Gabe held the phone in his hand and sat it down on the bottom of the van floor, he used the butt of the gun and slammed it down against the phone to crush it. *BANG* the gun went off from the blunt force. Gabe jumped as the unexpected shot startled him. Being high as a kite caused an exaggerated reaction from both men. They seemed stunned and confused by the fire arm.

Peter quickly looked where the bullet landed, he realized the gun was pointed towards the back of the van. Then he noticed the two men's reaction. He reached down and grabbed Greg by his arm and pulled him to the side door as he rapidly slid it open. They where both out and running towards the ball field before the two armed thugs even realized what had happened.

Peter shoved Greg into the first dugout they came to. "Where's the money?" Peter demanded.

Greg looked around and shook his head, "It's in the other dugout under the bench in a black bag. I put it there this morning."

Peter looked up and he could hear the two men running towards them, yelling. He turned and looked around the small dugout. He saw a bag full of baseballs in the corner, he quickly retrieved a couple of balls and took in a deep breath as he watched the two men running towards them in the dark. He loosened his arm and took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. He pulled his arm back and threw the first ball. It missed.

"You're kidding right Peter. There is no way you can hit one of them, you're out of practice."

Peter took in another deep breath and tried to block out Greg's negative comments. His mind quickly flashed back to a training session he and his dad use to work on.

_John had tied a bottle to a rope that hung from a tree. He handed his fourteen year old son a fresh new baseball. John walked over to the bottle and pulled it back then dropped it. The bottle began to swing back and forth as it hung from the branch._

_Peter frowned, "Dad, this is impossible. I can't hit a moving target. It's one thing to hit bottles when they're still, but this is insane."_

_John looked at his son and smiled, "You can do it Peter. All you have to do is think ahead, predict where your target will be in the future when the ball reaches it. Close your eyes and try to concentrate. Drain your mind of everything. The only thing here is you, your target, and the ball. Take a deep breath." John fell quiet as he watched his son follow his direction._

_Peter closed his eyes tight, he took in a deep breath and stood still for several seconds. Suddenly his eyes sprang open and he focused on the swinging bottle before him. He pulled his arm back and threw the ball with all his might. _

_The bottle shattered as the baseball slammed into it._

Peter repeated his fathers words in a whisper, "Drain your mind, concentrate. It's just you, the ball, and the target." He closed his eyes again, and inhaled through his nose then steadily exhaled through his mouth. He pulled his arm back and launched the baseball through the night air. It slammed into Gabe's head knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice arm!" Greg sounded dumbfounded.

Kurt abruptly stopped running as he stared at his fallen companion beside him. He looked up and saw Peter in the dugout preparing to throw another ball. He took off running again as fast as he could. He ran to the second dugout and leapt into it, shielding himself from any flying baseballs.

Peter looked out at the motionless body lying in the open field. The gun laid beside his body.

Peter turned and looked at Greg, "I have to get that gun."

Greg nodded his head, "Go!"

Peter looked over at the second dugout where Kurt was hiding. He bolted out and ran towards Gabe. He reached down and scooped up the gun then quickly felt for a pulse from the injured young man. Finding one he stood and ran back to the dugout Greg was waiting in.

"He okay?" Greg asked as soon as Peter returned.

"He's alive." Peter quickly opened the gun to so how many bullets remained. "Crap! It's empty."

"What, they only had one bullet in the gun?"

"Yeah. How did these guys ever have that kind of money to loan your brother anyhow? They're idiots."

"They're not the ones that gave Seth the loan. They're just the grunt men."

Peter pulled his wrist up and looked at his watch, the glowing numbers allowed him to see the time, it was 11:15 PM. "We need to get out of here."

"Kurt has the keys to the van." Greg reminded Peter. "And I can't walk far. Not with my leg like this."

Peter looked down at Greg's leg, his pants where ripped and his skin was peppered with bruising.

"I'll have to get the keys then." Peter looked around the dugout again. But all he saw was the baseballs. That wouldn't work, not this time. His hands came up and he ran them through his hair. He had been in difficult situations before, but then he normally had his gun. He suddenly had an idea, he lifted the gun he held in his hand and smiled.

"Peter you have no bullets. A gun without bullets is not all that threatening."

"Yeah, but if they where dumb enough to do this with only one bullet, chances are, they have no clue the gun is even empty."

"You're going to bluff him."

"I am." Peter gripped the gun firmly and held it to his chest. He eased up the steps and slowly began walking towards the second dugout where Kurt had sought shelter.

"Kid, you don't have to end up like your friend over there. I'm giving you a choice. Just drop the knife and come out with your hands up." Peter listened, but he heard no reply.

He continued to walk towards the dugout. As he reached the edge of the stairs he cautiously leaned forward to look inside for Kurt. But the dugout was empty. Suddenly he felt a searing pain to the back of his head. His vision blurred, his knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the ground. He muttered a subtle moan and slowly rolled over onto his back.

Kurt had been hiding behind the dugout waiting with a baseball bat in hand. The second he saw Peter lean down he came out swinging. The bat violently crashed against Peter's head. Peter dropped the gun as he fell to the ground.

Kurt knelt down as Peter rolled over. He made a fist and drove it into Peters face three times. Peter's head was spinning, he could feel blood pouring from his nose as well as the back of his head. Kurt retrieved the gun and stood up, he delivered to swift kicks to Peters abdomen.

Peter felt each hit and kick, and winced in pain. His head was spinning and his vision kept blurring more with each forceful blow. He tried to focus his eyes as he saw Kurt standing over him, the gun now pointed at his head. But his vision began to fade, he was loosing his battle to maintain consciousness. Just before all went dark he heard the trigger of the gun pull and the hammer fall.

When the did not fire Kurt cursed. He turned and looked back at the dugout where Greg was waiting. He rushed towards it and down the stairs into the dugout. The bat in his hand. "You lied to me."

Greg held his hands in front of him to try and shield himself from the bat that was ready to fall upon him. "No, the money, it's here."

Kurt tightened his hands around the bat, "Where? Tell me or I'll kill you right now."

"Over there. It's in a black bag under the bench." Greg nodded in the direction of the other dugout.

"It better be there or I swear I'll kill you when I get back." He turned and raced over to the other dugout. He found the black bag and pulled it out unzipping it. He smiled when he saw the stack of neatly wrapped one hundred dollar bills. He quickly zipped the back up and pushed it into the pocket of his jacket.

He returned the dugout where Greg was still sitting. He smiled, "Thanks for the payment. But it was late." He swung the bat and struck Greg in the head. Greg's body slumped to the ground.

Kurt bolted from the dugout and ran to his friend still unconscious on the ground. He lifted him by his arms and drug him back to the van. The two disappeared into the night, leaving a bloodied Peter on lying on the ball field, and a beaten Greg in the dugout.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is Neal and John finding Peter and Greg.


	29. Chapter 29 - Breaking Point

Yet another chapter :). I liked this chapter. It's Neal and John bonding, and John finally seeing what Peter see's in Neal. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Breaking Point

Neal and John arrived at the BallPark. John parked the car and killed the engine, then looked over at Neal in the passenger seat. "I don't see Peter's car."

Neal glanced around the parking lot searching for his car. But John was right, the parking lot was empty. "Any other ideas?"

John sighed then turned the key in the ignition to start the engine again, "Maybe we should check the hospital."

Neal didn't like the sound of that. He had been in the hospital a few to many times in the past few weeks, the thought of going to one again, this time for Peter made his stomach churn. "If he where at the hospital wouldn't they have called his emergency contact?"

"They would. But I am running out of suggestions Neal. I just want to find my son."

John put the car in drive and began moving forward towards the street. Neal felt frustrated, all the times Peter had lectured him about keeping his cell phone on and making sure he answered it when he called him, began to make more sense now. Right now he just wished he could find Peter and give him that same lecture. Why wouldn't he answer his phone.

As the car moved towards the driveway Neal's eyes scanned the parking lot one last time in hopes they just overlooked Peter's car. But something else captured Neal's eye. There where skid marks on the pavement.

Neal may have not been an FBI Agent but being around Peter and taught him to become keenly aware of your surroundings. Neal quickly reached up and touched John's arm, "Wait. Those are skid marks." Neal was pointing out the window at the black stripes the lead towards the driveway from the edge of the Baseball field.

John squinted his eyes to see through the night time darkness, but his eyes where not what they use to be. He failed to see what Neal was pointing at, but he took the kids word for it. "I guess someone left in a hurry."

"Yeah. I think we should check this park out a little more."

John nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I think we should." He put the car into reverse and backed up to the baseball field.

Both John and Neal exited the car and Neal began walking into the field, John reached out and stopped him, "Wait." He walked back to the trunk and opened it. He retrieved a flash light and switched it on. "Okay, let's go."

Neal smiled, "Good thinking."

They both began walking side by side cautiously through the field. John trailed the flash light beam back and forth looking for any sign of life.

"Peter?" Neal called out into the night air. He was met only with silence.

They slowly continued walking towards the bleachers. John aimed the flashlight into the first dugout as they got closer. The beam of light revealed a man's body slumped over. Neal rushed down into the dugout and gentle lifted the man up by his shoulders. "It's Greg. I remember his face."

John joined beside Neal and shined the light onto the mans face. "That's Greg alright. He alive?"

Neal felt his neck for a pulse. "Yeah, he's alive." Neal turned and looked around the dugout, "So where is Peter?" His voice was riddled with worry.

John took the light and began to shine it around the dugout hoping to find Peter in the corner. But he wasn't there. Greg was alone.

Suddenly Greg's head tilted back and he began to mumble something. Neal gently placed his hand on Greg's shoulder, "Hey, hey, it's me Neal." Neal waited as the mans eyes tried to open. Blood covered the side of his face.

"Neal?" Greg focused his eyes on Neal.

"Yeah. You're going to be okay. Where's Peter?" Neal prayed he knew and would tell him he was standing behind him unharmed. But the words he spoke just enhanced Neal's worry and fear.

"I...I don't know. What happened?"

John bent down looking Greg in the eye while he shined the bright light in his face. Greg flinched at the painfully bright light piercing his dull achy eyes. "Where's my son?" Johns words where filled with anger, terror and pain. "You're responsible for this, I know you are."

Neal reached over and slowly took the flashlight from Johns hand. He stood and gently touched John's shoulder. He needed to calm him. Getting angry at Greg was not going to help the situation. There would be time for anger later. "John, he's hurt. We need to call for an ambulance, can you do that."

John gritted his teeth, his eyes never left Greg, "You don't deserve help." He was angry, no he was furious. Greg was always a trouble maker, and deep down John had always feared he would get his son into trouble. He felt hate for the injured man.

Neal tried to capture Johns attention. Neal knew what that hate felt like, he had felt it recently towards Keller, he had wanted to kill him. And he knew John was going through similar emotions. But right now John was a father filled with worry for his son, he was misplacing his pain. Neal needed to redirect that pain to search for Peter, not to withhold help from an injured man. "John, we don't know what happened here. We need to get Greg some help, he has a bad head wound."

John's eyes continued to burrow into the man, his mind seemed to be blocking out Neal's attempts to calm him. Neal could see he was having little effect on him. So he took a different approach, "Dad, I need your help to find Peter, please."

Suddenly John's gaze broke, he turned his head and looked into Neal's cerulean eyes. They where filled with emotion, they where begging him for help. John looked back to Greg, then back again to Neal. His hand came out and took a firm hold on Neal's bicep. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Call 911 and get an ambulance here for Greg. I'm going to look around the park, maybe Peter is still here."

John pulled his cell phone from his pocket and nodded his head. Neal passed behind him and started up the steps back to the field.

"Neal!" John called to him.

Just as Neal's feet landed on the top of the field, he turned and looked down into the dugout at John, "Yeah."

"Be careful, son." John felt his heart tug at him. He wanted to find Peter, but suddenly for the first time, he felt concern for Neal. Neal walking around this field in the dark, where danger could still be hiding, gave him reason to worry.

Neal smiled at John, "I will." Then he left as he began searching the park.

John quickly dialed 911 on his cell phone.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"My name is John Burke, I'm at WestmoreBallPark, and there is a man here that has been hit in the head. He needs help."

"Okay sir, I will dispatch someone to your location now. Can you tell me is he conscious?"

"Somewhat. He wasn't when we arrived, but he is now. My son is an FBI Agent and he is missing."

"What is you're sons name?"

"Peter Burke."

"Okay sir, help should be there in a few minutes. Is the man bleeding from his head?"

"Yes, he is."

"Sir I need you to do ask him something for me."

"Okay, what?"

"Ask him..." Suddenly her voice was drowned out by Neal shouting in the background, "I found Peter! John! Hurry!"

John dropped his phone and ran from the dugout searching for Neal. He saw Neal's flashlight by the second dugout. Neal was on his knees, a motionless body sprawled out before him on the ground. John ran towards them. His heart beat so hard he thought it would explode out of his chest at any minute.

* * *

As Neal left the first dugout, he could hear John talking on the phone requesting help. He took the flashlight and scanned the field. He did not see anything. He called out for Peter again, "Peter?" There was no reply.

He continued walking along the edge of the field, one hand gripping the flash light, the other hand gracing the edge of the chain link fence as he trailed beside it. Suddenly the light revealed a something lying in the grass just outside of the second dugout. "Peter?" Neal excitedly exclaimed. He was hoping for a reply, a moan, anything to let him know he was alive. But there was nothing, not even the slightest twitch of motion. Neal broke into a run as he raced towards Peter.

As he approached he saw Peter lying on his back, his face was bruised and blood from his nose soaked his shirt. Neal dropped to the ground beside Peter, he cried out to John, "I found Peter! John! Hurry!" Neal quickly placed his hand along Peters neck feeling for a pulse, he felt one, but it was weak. To weak. His breathing was shallow. His skin was pale, terrifyingly pale.

Neal looked down at Peter's torso, he looked for any other wounds, a bullet wound, knife wound, anything that could be threatening Peter's life. But he found nothing. He gently placed his hand on Peter's chest and realized Peter was fighting for every breath he took in.

John was running towards them. As he got there he quickly dropped to the ground beside Neal, "Oh, my god. Peter. What happened?" His words where rushed and panicked.

Neal looked at John, the light from the flash light glistened in his moist eyes. Neal could see tears in his eyes, tears that where threatening to break through his tough exterior. Neal was scared, just as much as John was, but he had to calm him, he felt it was his duty to try to soften John's pain. "He's alive, he's going to be okay. I promise."

John's hands reached out and he was about to touch his son's chest, but he hesitated, almost as if touching him might cause more harm. Neal looked down at John's hand as it hovered over Peter's still body, daring not to touch him. It was shaking from fear. Neal slowly reached out and touched John's hand, the warm touch steadied his cold trembling fingers, "John, he's going to make. Peter and I have been through a lot. There is no way this is how it ends. It can't end like this." Neal's voice weakened as he made the last statement. He cast his eyes back down at Peter. He felt his own tears about to break free. He couldn't let John see his own pain. He couldn't let him think he was afraid of what might happen. He had to be strong, he had to give John hope.

John brought his gaze back to Neal's. But this time, instead of looking at Neal, he looked into Neal's eyes. He saw the love Neal had for Peter, he saw the fear cutting away at Neal's heart. He saw the young man's pain, the pain that mirrored his own pain. He watched as Neal looked back down at Peter, a tear escaping from Neal's eye and landing on Peter's chest. Neal closed his eyes tight trying to squeeze out any tears that remained. John realized then Neal was trying to be strong, for him, for Peter.

His heart ached as he witnessed the kids strength, his love, and his loyalty. He suddenly felt a calmness fall over him. He realized Neal had always been the one that needed to be strong for others. But now he needed someone to be strong for him. He removed his hand from under Neal's and placed it on Neal's back, his voice was kind and soft as he spoke, "This isn't the end Neal, this is just the beginning."

Neal was not expecting that response from John. The abrupt change in his demeanor. The calmness he suddenly expressed in his voice, in his touch. Neal had felt loss before, he had felt what it was like to be completely alone in this world. And he had always stood tall, been strong, charmingly masked his emotions, hiding them from the outside world. But in one touch, one heartfelt statement, John had crumbled Neal's perfect disguise. Neal felt the tears gush from his eyes, a soft sob escaped through his mouth. He dropped his head to his chest as he tried to fight back the raw emotion.

John moved his hand up to Neal's shoulder and he gently squeezed. It wasn't much, but it was all that he knew to do at the moment. Neal was finally breaking. He was scared, and for the first time in his life, he allowed it to be seen. And John witnessed it first hand. This wasn't a conman. This was a young man who spent his life hiding who he really was, hiding it from others, hiding it from himself.

Suddenly they heard sirens behind them. Neal quickly took a deep breath, he choked back his sobs and looked up. He saw the ambulance arriving with several police cars pulling in behind it. He used the back of his hand and brushed away the fallen tears. "Here! Over here." he stood and yelled out to the medics who where rushing towards them. He was waiving the flash light back and forth to attract their attention.

As they got to Peter the first medic dropped his bag beside Peter and looked up at the teary eyed Neal, "What's his name?"

"Peter Burke." Neal replied. "What's wrong with him?"

"Please sir, I need you to give us some room to work." The other Paramedic approached and held her hand out pushing Neal back away from Peter.

Neal hesitated but suddenly felt himself being pulled away. John was gripping his arm and tugging him back. "Give them some time to work."

Neal just watched as they worked on Peter. He listened to them as they talked to one another.

"His BP is 50/33. He's in Hypovolemic shock."

"There's not enough blood here for that. He must be bleeding internally."

The female Paramedic waived to one of the other medics still at the ambulance and she shouted, "Let's go Mike. We have to get this one to the hospital now."

Neal took a step forward, his body was tense, he felt his stomach churn, nausea threatening to consume him. John tightened his grip on Neal's arm, holding him back. He stepped forward and put a hand on Neal's chest and pushed him away from Peter, "Peter's going to make. This time, I promise you, he will make it."

Neal felt another tear break free and cascade down his cheek. He looked at John and licked his lips as he nodded and stepped backwards.

It wasn't long before another Ambulance had arrived and the medics from that unit where working on Greg.

Neal stood back as he and John watched them load Peter into the ambulance. Neal wanted to ride with them but the Paramedic stopped him from entering the back of the bus, "I'm sorry sir. But we need the room to work on your friend." Neal nodded his head and stepped back, "He's my brother."

The smiled at Neal, "He's in good hands." He closed the back doors and the ambulance pulled away.

John reached out and touched Neal's arm, "Let's go, I'll drive us to the hospital."

Once they where in the car Neal called Elizabeth and told her what had happened. He could here the tears in her voice as she told him she and Carla would meet them at the hospital.

* * *

John, Neal, Elizabeth, and Carla all waited in the hospital waiting room. They had not heard anything from anyone for two hours. Neal paced almost the entire time. Carla held a tissue as she cried. Elizabeth had her arm laced around Carla's. John sat in the chair and watched Neal pace. He could have dug a hole in the floor with his constant back and forth motion.

Elizabeth looked over at John, she observed his intense eyes as he watched Neal. She noticed that his gaze was more of concern rather than suspicion. She was not sure what had happened between him and Neal tonight, but she had a feeling they must have had some kind of break through. "John, what happened tonight? I mean between you and Neal?"

John broke his concentration on Neal and looked at El. He smiled at her and reached out patting her hand, "I discovered there is more to Neal than meets the eye."

"He care a lot for Peter, you know."

"I know. I saw that tonight. He's scared."

El looked up and watched Neal as he nervously paced back and forth. "Go talk to him. He needs someone right now."

He nodded his head and smiled at her. "I think he's afraid of being afraid."

"Please go talk to him John. He has lived his life without a father or a mother. Be that for him tonight. Please."

John took in a deep breath and stood to his feet. He walked over to Neal and reached out for his arm, stopping his pacing. "It's okay to be scared son."

Neal looked at John and slipped on his lying smile. "I'm fine, just ready to hear something about Peter."

"What are you afraid of Neal?"

Neal cocked his head and looked at John, "I'm not afraid." He defended. He pulled his arm away from John's grasp and began to pace again.

John stepped in front of him blocking his path. "I'm a father Neal. I know a lie when it's staring me in the face."

Neal turned away. He felt the unwanted tears building yet again. He quickly looked away. What is it with this man, how was it he could break through his steel shield like a knife cutting through butter? No one had ever had that power over him, not even Peter. Peter had come close, but not like this. He clenched his teeth and tried to rebuild his wall and block his emotions back inside, but John wouldn't let up. "What are you afraid of Neal?"

"Nothing." Neal hissed the word through his clenched teeth. He almost sounded angry. He was battling his inner demons like never before. Hiding them this time was proving to be more difficult than fighting the temptation to steel a Degas. It was all because of this man standing before him. The man that hated him hours ago. He wished he still hated him, he wished he would continue to treat him like a thief, like a criminal, then he would at least be able to continue hiding his bitter, unwanted emotions. But he had to change. He had to care. He had suddenly act like a father, to him. How dare he.

John could see anger in Neal's eyes. But he knew it was not anger for him, or for what Peter was going through. It was anger that he was suddenly facing himself. His true self. John reached out and gently touched Neal on the side of face. "Please, stop hiding. Tell me what your running from."

A tear broke free and fell from Neal's eyes. He turned and looked at John. "If something happens to Peter, I'll be alone again." He dropped his head and subtle sobs began to roll out. He tried to stop them.

John rapped his arms around Neal and pulled him in, embracing him. Neal surrendered to his pain, he abandoned the fight. His body softly shook as he gave way to the tears that he had kept bottled up for years. These where tears not just from the events of that evening, they where tears he kept hidden for his life without a mother, for his fathers abandonment, for the loss of his love, Kate, for his own pain.

Elizabeth and Carla both watched the emotional exchange between the two men. John acted like a father to Neal in those few moments. Comforting a son in his dire time of need. John held Neal tight for several minutes. Eventually Neal's sobs weakened, he was regaining control. He pulled away and smiled, a true smile. A smile of appreciation for what John had managed to do, that no one in his life had ever managed to do. Reveal the real Neal Caffrey.

The doors opened behind the two men and a man dressed in blue scrubs stood behind them. "Are you Mr. Burkes family?"

Elizabeth and Carla quickly stood and approached the doctor. John stepped forward, "Yes we are. How is my son?"

* * *

Yes I leave you yet again with a cliffy. Love your suggestions an reviews.


	30. Chapter 30 -Welcome Home Neal

Some more emotional scenes here. I don't know if I will post another chapter or just end the story here. Depends on if I have any new ideas I guess lol. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Welcome Home Neal

"Your Son is stable." The dark headed man smiled reassuringly. Yet there was a hesitation in his voice. He continued, "My name is Dr. Cadwell. Your son came in with severe internal bleeding. He sustained severe trauma to his abdomen, thus resulting in a ruptured spleen. Thankfully the rupture was not as severe as it could have been, and I was able to leave the spleen intact once we managed to control the bleeding. He also had a laceration to the back of the head, but that was relatively minor."

"Doctor is my husband going to be okay?" Elizabeth's shaky voice broke through the air slicing the tension they all where feeling.

Dr. Cadwell kindly smiled at her, "Yes Mrs. Burke. Your husband will be fine. He will make a full recover."

"Oh thank god." Elizabeth exhaled dramatically as she exclaimed her relief.

"When can we see him?" Neal was still trying to compose himself. His eyes where bloodshot and his cheeks where still damp from the salty tears that streamed down them only moments ago.

"He is being moved to a room now. Once he is settled I will inform the nurses and they will direct you where you need to go. Do any of you have any questions?"

"What about his recovery?" John's hand was still firmly planted on Neal's shoulder, like he was holding onto the Neal that had been hidden behind a mask, afraid if he let go he would slip back into the conman's persona and be lost for good.

"We will keep him here for observation for a couple of days. After that he will need to rest for one to two weeks to recover. But due to the fact we did not have to perform surgery, he should bounce back from this rather quickly. The human body is amazing in it's ability to recover."

"What about infection?" Carla was drying her eyes with her handkerchief.

"There is always risk of infection, but that is why we are keeping him for observation. He will also be placed on a round of antibiotics as a precaution. But he should be fine. He is a strong and healthy man."

"What about Greg? He was the other man that came in with Peter." Neal suddenly remembered Peter was not the only one injured that evening.

"I'm sorry I can only speak with the immediate family about a patients condition."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you Doctor." Neal smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

"I will be in later this evening to check on Peter, if you have any questions then, I will be happy to answer them." The Doctor turned and walked back through the double doors that lead into the emergency room.

As the Doctor left them there where sighs of relief coming from all of them. Carla broke down and began to cry tears of joy that her son was going to be fine. John reached over and took her in his arms and held her tight as he whispered in her ear, "He's okay, shhh. It's okay honey."

Elizabeth turned to Neal and abruptly wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed tight as she laid her head against his shoulder, "Thank god you where there, Neal."

Neal stood motionless as her arms engulfed him. His protective shield had once again started to consume him. His emotions where slowly being choked back down into an inner abyss. That was where he liked them. That was where he maintained control. But as the warmth of her tears grazed his neck, he realized, releasing that pain had felt good. But that meant he was weak, surrendering to his sorrow was not him, it was not Neal Caffrey. He looked up at John who was holding Carla close to his chest, he saw John's eyes staring at him, warmly pleading for him not to run, not to hide. So John smiled, and Neal broke. He reached his arms up and enveloped El, his own tears once again escaped from his eyes. Who was he kidding, when it came down to it, he did not even know who the real Neal Caffrey was. But this felt good. And this was who he wanted the real Neal Caffrey to be.

Elizabeth felt Neal's hesitation to return her embrace. She felt his invisible force field growing, pushing her away. She hated that more than anything. Neal's greatest forgery was himself, but he was not perfect! She wanted him to come to terms with that. She bit her bottom lip as the tears fell from her eyes. They were not tears for her husband though, he was fine. They where tears for Neal. For his refusal to accept anyone's help, to accept anyone's comfort. But suddenly just as quickly as she felt him pushing her away, he was pulling her back. His arms surrounded her tightly. She felt the dampness of his tears melt into her shirt. A smile delicately spread across her lips. The impossible had been done. Neal had relinquished his counterfeit guise. He had laid himself out for the world to see.

She pulled back from him and both of her hands came up and cradled his face. Her thumb stroked his cheek wiping away a tear. She smiled, "Welcome home Neal."

Neal returned her smile, "I guess it's about time."

John and Carla both watched, still embraced in each others arms.

Neal raised his hands up to his face and wiped away his tears. He rubbed his tired eyes and with a soft chuckle, "No one tells Peter about my break down, okay."

Elizabeth, John, and Carla all smiled and softly chuckled.

John walked over and firmly patted Neal on the back, "Son, Peter would be proud of you. I know he would, because I'm proud of you."

Neal cleared his throat and nodded his head, his voice was soft and it cracked slightly as he replied, "Thanks."

* * *

After several hours had passed since they had arrived in Peter's hospital room. Neal was sitting in a chair by the window, he was leaning over resting his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. He was tired. He had been awake for more than 20 hours since his sobering nap at the High School. And that nap was not all that restful.

Peter had still not woke since he arrived. A breathing bar rested just under his nose, delivering fresh oxygen to his lungs. There was an IV in his arm that led up to a bag filled with a clear liquid, medicating his body. A machine next to him rhythmically beeped as it monitored his vitals.

Elizabeth sat in a chair beside her husbands bed. Her fingers folded into his hand as it laid along side his body.

John and Carla had left for the cafeteria to get something to eat. There was not much they could do, not as long as Peter was still out.

The doctor had informed them that the medication they where administering to Peter might keep him from waking sooner. But he would be off of the medicine after the first twenty four hours and should wake quickly after that.

Elizabeth looked over at Neal. He looked exhausted. "Neal, sweetie, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

Neal raised his head from his hands and looked at her, "No. I'm okay. I want to be hear when Peter wakes up." He lowered his head back to his hands for support. His neck had become to tired to bear the weight itself.

She saw his eyes when he looked at her. They where dull, he had dark circles under them from his fatigue wearing on him. For the first time ever, his hair was not perfectly coiffed, his clothes where not crisp and wrinkle free. He had small blood stains on his shirt. Peter's blood. She wondered if it was the longest he had ever gone in his life without a shower.

John and Carla walked back into the hospital room pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts. "Well, the food in the cafeteria is awful." John waived his hands in the air in disgust.

"It's a hospital darling. What did you expect? A five star restaurant?" Carla chuckled as she jeered at her husbands.

"I would have settled for food from a gas station. That was just plain embarrassing. They should be ashamed they even ask people to eat that stuff." John was not normally the type to make such a big deal about something like food. But he was jokingly poking fun at the Hospital Cafeteria food, because the past several hours had been riddled with enough drama and stress. It was his way to lighten the mood.

John smiled at Elizabeth who was still staring and Neal. He looked over and saw the young mans head secured in his hands. "You okay, son?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Neal muttered without lifting his head. It took to much energy to do that.

Elizabeth stood and made her way around Peter's bed to the door where John and Carla where standing. She reached out and gently tugged on John's sleeve as he walked by. It was her subtle way of requesting him to follow her.

Once they where out in hallway he looked at her with concerned eyes, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Neal is tired."

"Yes, I can see that."

"I told him to go home, but he doesn't want to. He says he wants to be here when Peter wakes up."

"I can understand that."

"Yes but Peter is not going to wake up until they take him off the medicine, and that's not going to be for a few more hours."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take him home."

"I can try, but he will probably tell me the same thing."

"Make him!" She smiled and her expression gave him the impression she meant what she was saying.

He nodded his head and smiled at her, "Okay. I'll do my best."

They both walked back into the hospital room. Elizabeth walked over and sat down in the chair beside Peter's bed.

John made his way towards Neal. He stood beside him and gently touched Neal's shoulder. "Neal, let's go home so you can get some rest for a few hours."

Neal gathered enough energy to raise his head once again and smiled up at John. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'd rather just stay here."

"Yeah, well that's not an option right now." John smiled trying to lighten the impact of his words.

Neal frowned, "Let me get this straight, are you asking me, or telling me?"

"I'm telling you."

Neal rolled his eyes, "And if you where Peter this would be when I ask if that's an order."

"Then yes Neal, it's an order. Come on. Let's go." John tugged on Neal's arm pulling him to his feet.

Neal looked over to Elizabeth and gave her a crooked smile, "Thanks a lot El. Telling dad on me."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, I wouldn't have to if you would have just listened to me in the first place."

"Right." Neal's eyebrows rose and fell as he turned and followed John to the car.

* * *

After Neal had slept for four hours they had received a phone call from Elizabeth that they where taking Peter off of the medicine. He should wake up soon. So Neal quickly jumped in the shower and put on a clean pair of clothes. And once again he was back to the perfectly groomed Neal Caffrey.

Once they arrived at the hospital they quickly made their way to Peter's room.

Neal entered first. Peter was already awake. He was sitting up in bed, smiling. He seemed like he was doing well. "Hey bud. You okay?"

Neal smiled, "Yeah. I'm good. How about you?"

"I've had better days. But I'm okay."

Elizabeth was still holding Peter's hand. Peter's skin was back to it's original pink color. His breathing was normal. His heart beat strong as indicated by the heart monitor beside his bed. Neal was pleased to see those things.

John walked in behind Neal. He smiled at his son. "Peter! I'm so glad you're okay. You had us all worried."

Peter smiled at his father but it was a reluctant smile. Almost distant. Disconnected. "Thanks Dad." His voice sounded so formal when he addressed his father.

Neal looked at Elizabeth almost questioning why Peter was reacting like that. Then he realized the last time he had spoken with John was rather unpleasant. He thought John hated Neal and wanted him out of his life, and his home. Peter must not know all the things that had happened in the past several hours. A lot had changed.

Neal turned to look at John and smiled at him. John understood the smile. He was thinking the same thing Neal was thinking.

"Peter, honey. A lot happened while you where out." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She was also thinking the same thing that John and Neal where thinking.

"Yeah, you where almost killed." Neal interjected stopping Elizabeth from continuing. He wanted Peter to find out another way. Not through words. Through actions. Because actions speak louder than words.

Neal walked over to John and stood beside him. He took his hand and placed it around John's neck, resting his hand on his opposite shoulder, he squeezed and smiled back at Peter. "Dad was really worried."

Peter's eyes widened and he looked from his father back to Neal, "Dad?" He sounded surprised to hear that word from Neal's mouth, especially directed towards his father.

John chuckled and quickly reached his hand up and tapped Neal on the cheek, "What can I say. The kid grew on me."

"El, I think I may be hallucinating."

She laughed, "Your father and Neal, came to an understanding, Peter."

John smiled and looked at Neal, who still had his arm around his shoulder, "I think it was more than an understanding. He's a good kid Peter, you're to hard on him."

Peter burst out laughing, "Oh you think so? Who are you, and what have you done with my father?"

"I just needed a chance to get to know him better. And now I have. And from now on, you better bring him when you come visit."

Neal smiled, "As long as I don't have to ride a horse, ever, again."

Peter grinned at his father, "I'm glad."

Elizabeth looked at John then back to Peter. She could see they needed to talk. She stood and asked Neal and Carla to join her for coffee in the cafeteria. They both agreed.

After they left the room John walked around and sat down in the chair beside Peter's bed. "I'm sorry Peter. I was out of line telling you I wanted Neal out of my house."

"What changed your mind?"

"Last night when we found you in the ball park. Neal let his guard down, and I saw how much he really cared for you."

Peter smiled as he listened to his father talk. "Neal let you see the real Neal Caffrey."

"He did. I take you've seen him once or twice as well?"

"We've met." Peter chuckled.

"Why does he hide who he is?"

"Neal has been through a lot, dad. And I think he started repressing his emotions a long time ago to protect himself. I think he's afraid is gives in, people will see him as weak. So he fakes perfection. But once in a while, he lets those he cares about in."

John looked down at the floor, he saw what Peter was talking about last night. He saw through Neal. "Neal's lucky to have you, Peter. You're good for him."

"He's good for me too, dad."

"Yeah, he is. I'm glad you brought him into this family. He's one of a kind, that's for sure."

Peter nodded his head and softly chuckled, "Yeah, that he is."

"Just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Look out for him. Protect him. I know your line of work can be dangerous. I'd hate for anything to happen to him, or you."

"I know, dad. I look out for him everyday. I'm his big brother, that's my job after all, right."

John smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, you are."

"You know, Neal doesn't have any parents. If you and mom ever wanted to fill that role, I think he'd appreciate it."

"We always did want two sons." John smiled as he watched Neal walk back into the room.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I forgot to ask if you wanted anything John?"

John shook his head, "No, I'm good. I already have everything I want."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. If there is anything you want to see in the story let me know. If not I may stop it here, (unless I get an idea, that's usually how my brain works. It starts flooding with ideas after I say I am done, lol.) Anyhow I am thinking about starting another WC fic that will tie in with this one. Love your reviews and ideas. Keep em coming.


	31. Chapter 31 - Welcome Home Peter

So I decided to keep this one going a little longer as I want to explore John and Carla's experiences in Neal's life. I am writing another fic at the same time about Neal's life in prison so I will have to split these up when I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One: Welcome Home Peter

"Thanks Moz, that really does mean a lot." Neal held his cell phone close to his ear as he paced up and down the hallway of the hospital.

"Don't mention it. Seriously it's the least I can do." Mozzie replied.

"Well I have to say Moz, I'm a little surprised at your offer."

"Surprised? Would this be because of my unmistakable distaste for the suit?"

"It's not exactly like you, to go out of your way for Peter."

"I did not offer to help for the Suit. I made the offer for you, as a friend. Helping the suit is just an unavoidable outcome."

Neal chuckled into the phone, "Well thanks for your sacrifice."

"So when will the Suit be released?"

"Peter was actually discharged about twenty minutes ago. Elizabeth is in his room helping him get ready to go home."

"So tell me more about this Greg I'm supposed to be looking for."

"His name is Greg Mason and he was a friend of Peter's in high school. He took off the same night he was admitted here and no one has heard from him since. That's all I've got."

"And why exactly is it you want to look for this guy?"

"Because he did this to Peter, and Peter is always looking out for me, this is just my chance to return the favor."

"So why don't you just ask Peter for more information on this guy and go from there?"

"No way. Peter needs to rest and not worry about this Greg guy. Besides I know him and he would just try to stop me. So what Peter doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"As per usual. Very well. I shall do my best stealthful sleuthing."

"If anyone can find this guy, I know it's you Moz."

"I'll be there tomorrow to start digging for information. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just text me when you get here and we will set something up, it's going to be hard since I can't exactly go anywhere without Peter."

"I could just call you."

"No, Peter would ask me who called and he already knows it's almost always you. He'll get suspicious. I'll figure something out, just get here."

"I have the easy part, see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Neal pulled the cell phone away from his ear and ended the call. He looked down the hall at the door to the room Peter had spent the last three days recovering in. He could hear Elizabeth and Carla chattering excitedly about getting to bring Peter home finally. He could also hear Peter grumbling in protest at their fussing over him to take it easy. John was talking with a nurse a little farther down the hallway, possibly getting some last minute instructions about Peter's care once he is home. Neal slipped his phone back into his back pocket as he began walking back towards the room.

Once he walked in the room Peter gave him a look of desperation, "Neal, don't leave me alone with these two again."

Elizabeth frowned and looked at Peter, "Peter Burke! Carla and I are just trying to make sure you have everything you need to make a full recovery."

"Honey, I'm fine. I feel great actually. I don't need those expensive rubber footed socks. I can wear my shoes out."

Neal smiled as he saw the blue fuzzy socks in her hand that Carla had purchased for Peter. He remembered Elizabeth and Carla's conversation about what Peter might need once he got home. It started with simple things such as comfortable pants, then they suggested cozy socks, but their concern for him slipping on the slick wood floors worried them, so that determined the need for socks with rubber soles.

Elizabeth pushed the socks into the duffle bag they had brought from home full of clothes, "Your mother bought those for you. Would it kill you to show a little appreciation?"

"Okay hon. you're right. Mom, I'm sorry. Thank you for the socks, but I would rather wear my shoes out of here."

Carla smiled and nodded her head. "It's okay dear. I just want you to be comfortable."

John entered the room pushing a wheel chair. Peter rolled his head and pointed at the chair. "No, I can walk out of here."

"Peter, it's the hospital's policy for a discharged patient to be escorted out in a wheel chair."

"I don't care; I am not leaving in that thing. My legs work just fine." John continued pushing the chair towards the hospital bed where Peter was sitting.

"Peter, don't be difficult. It's just policy." Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

Peter stood from the bed and shoved the chair backwards, "I have a policy too. It's to never use one of those. Now let's go." Peter began walking towards the door to leave.

Just as Peter reached the door, Neal reached out and gripped Peter by the arm, "Peter, just use the chair."

Peter looked at Neal then he glanced down at Neal's hand folded around his arm, "If you don't take that hand off of me, I'll break it off and beat you with it." Peter had a growl in his voice. He was obviously disgruntled. Neal quickly released his grip on Peters arm and pulled his hand back to his side.

"All right, that's enough Peter. No need for you to threaten Neal." John was scolding Peter. He picked up the duffle bag that was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and began walking out the door.

Carla frowned and called out, "John, what about the wheel chair?"

John looked back at his wife and then back at Peter in a less approving expression, "Your son has made it clear he refuses to use the wheel chair. Let him walk, it's his decision. Now stop doting over him and let's go home." John handed the duffle bag to Neal as he walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

Once they were settled in at John and Carla's home, Neal slipped into the guest room he was staying at and pulled his cell phone out. He dialed Mozzie.

"It's a bit early for me to have any information for you."

"I know. I had an idea on how we can meet. There is a barn in the field here at the house. Just text me when you get here and I'll meet you down at the barn."

"The barn? It sounds so backwoods, do I need my six shooter?"

"Just meet me there."

"If I must." Neal heard the line go dead as Mozzie ended the call.

Neal returned his cell phone to his pocket and opened the door to leave the guestroom. He was surprised to see John in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Who where you talking to?"

Neal attempted his carefree smile, "My girlfriend."

"Peter never mentioned that you had a girlfriend."

"Well I haven't told Peter yet, I'm still not sure it's going to work out."

"And why's that?"

"We're just very different people."

"Sometimes different is good."

"And sometimes it just spells disaster. Listen, I'd rather Peter didn't know about her right now."

"Why?"

"Because the last girlfriend I had he was hopeful she would be a good influence on me, and he was disappointed when it didn't work out. I just don't see the reason in disappointing him again."

John nodded his head. But there was something about Neal's behavior that prevented him from buying that story. He had a feeling there was no girlfriend. His first instinct was to inform Peter of his concerns, but with Peter just out of the hospital he knew he did not need to be worrying about what Neal was up to. He decided he would keep a close eye on Neal himself and allow Peter to rest.

When Neal walked back into the living room he saw Peter lying down on the sofa, covered by a quilt that Carla had sewn a few years back. He was flipping through the channels on the television in search of something that could hold his interest for more than ten seconds.

Neal sat down in the chair across from the sofa and stared at the flickering TV screen. After Peter passed about ten channels he came across a movie and he instantly stopped the channel surfing. A smile slid across his lips and he sat the remote down on the sofa at his side.

Neal rolled his eyes then looked over at Peter. "You would."

"It's a good movie. Good detective skills and an elusive young con artist."

"I'd rather watch baseball."

Peter glanced over at Neal and chuckled. "I'm surprised. I thought this was your type of movie."

"No, he got caught."

"So did you, twice."

Elizabeth walked into the room and looked at the TV, "Catch Me if You Can, I love this movie. You know it was based on a true story. It could have been based on you and Neal."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Not even a little. Can we watch something else."

Peter laughed. "No, I think we should watch this, there's a good moral lesson here for you Neal."

Neal jumped to his feet and rapidly swiped the remote from Peter's side. He smiled as he sat back down listening to Peter's objections, "Hey, Neal give that back."

"Nope." Neal aimed the remote at the television and began surfing the channels again.

Peter continued to demand the return of the remote, Neal ignored his orders. "Neal, let me have it. Neal!" Peter extended his hand out towards Neal with his palm facing up.

"No. It's mine now."

"Neal, I'm not joking. Give me the clicker. Neal! If you don't give it to me, I'm going to take it." Peter slung the blanket off and stood to his feet.

Neal looked up at Peter and smugly smiled, "I'd like to see you try." Neal jumped to his feet and leapt over the chair to escape Peter's grasp.

"Neal, this is not funny."

Neal laughed, "I don't know Peter, you look pretty funny hobbling around trying to catch me. But you won't succeed this time."

"Neal you're pissing me off."

"Well that's not hard to do."

Peter used the chair to steady himself as he walked around again reaching out for the remote in Neal's hand. Neal held the remote just close enough to tease Peter, but as soon as Peter made a move for it, he quickly removed it from his reach by placing his hand behind his back.

Peter gritted his teeth then pressed his lips together, "Neal, you're going to regret this when I get my hands on you."

Neal stepped backwards and smiled at Peter, "This makes it all worth it." Suddenly Neal felt someone rip the remote from his hand behind his back. He turned and saw John standing there behind him frowning. Neal's smile vanished as he recognized the look on Johns face as a disapproving look. John stepped forward and handed the remote back to Peter, then he turned to face Neal, "How old are you? You're acting like a five year old. Peter needs to rest not fight with his little brother. If you're going to cause trouble I'm going to send you to your room."

Peter smiled as he took the remote from his father's hand. Neal looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Neal looked surprised to hear John's threat. He glanced over at Peter who quickly stuck his tongue out at Neal. "I'm sorry, you're right, Peter needs rest. I'll be good." Neal smiled at John.

"You do that." John turned and left the room.

Neal walked back to the chair and set down. Peter was back on the sofa flipping the channels back to the movie. He looked over at Neal who looked a bit stunned. He smiled, "So, who scares you more, me or my dad?"

Neal looked over at Peter and grinned, "You're dad."

Peter chuckled under his breath. He marveled at the idea that now there was another authority figure in Neal's life that seemed to actually have an impact. It might prove helpful in keeping Neal straight. It would be fun to watch his father lecture his CI for pulling one of his shady stunts he thought. Neal was still trying to adjust to having this new role of a father figure filled in his life. But he deserved it. He was a good kid and he needed direction in his life, even if that direction came late. Peter picked up the remote and tossed it over to Neal. "Catch."

Neal looked at Peter just in time to see the remote flying through the air in his direction. He reached up caught the remote. He looked back at Peter and slightly frowned, "Why are you giving it up now?"

"Because, in the end the older brother always makes the sacrifice for his kid brother."


End file.
